I Hate This Stupid Fox!
by Xxx-Aka-Ketsueki-xxX
Summary: Something goes wrong with Naruto during a mission with Tenten. And Tenten tries to help...but... she soon finds out that it's more than she and Naruto both can handle. WARNING: Contains rape, lemons, graphic language, some yuri, and violence.
1. Chapter One: I'm Not Sick!

**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first ever Naruto horror story I've ever written. Hell, this my first ever horror story IN GENERAL that I've ever written! I think that I'm more of a humor and adventure person, but I feel I've done a good job in portraying the emotions that are supposed to be portrayed at the right moments, but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**Now, before I get started, this story does contain rape and graphic, sexual scenes. So for those of you sensitive to things like that, may want to press that back button now. It also contains many lemons that ACTUALLY have to do with the plot of the story. And it also has foul language, but there's already foul language in the manga, so what does it matter?**

**Now... if you're still here reading this author note, then I'm going to just shut up and let you continue on with the story!**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_**_  
_**

* * *

_**I Hate This Stupid Fox...!  
**_

Tenten has to admit, the mission has gone much better than she'd first thought. It's her first mission with Naruto– rather, Naruto alone, and not his other teammates accompanying him. Not that it was his choice – Sasuke had left three years ago... Sakura almost going with him. Of course, she had backed out, but...

It was a heavy burden on him, even she knew that, and she hardly knew him at all. And he's a lot different now, from then. Taller, faster. He stands straighter, and talks a little slower. And she has to admit, Naruto's a skilled ninja now. At times, he has trouble working through general troubles– like where to set up camp, and where to gather the mission's intelligence, but he's a quick strategist. Thinking a few steps ahead of even her.

But now... surprisingly, there is something seriously wrong with Naruto.

She hadn't wanted to even consider it, but he was sick. With what? She wasn't sure. All ninja were required to get vaccinated before going on missions, and most diseases were easily curable by medicine or chakra. So it wasn't probably something he'd caught in the wilderness. But whatever it was, it was impairing his ability to walk. He can barely stand. He's not even carrying anything.

"Naruto, maybe we should stop and rest... you look–"

"I said I'm fine...!" he grunts, "I don't need to stop..."

Tenten knows there's something wrong. She knows it. They need to stop.

"Well, what if I want to stop? What if I'm tired?"

Naruto forces another step, barely able to keep pace with the casually-strolling Tenten.

"We can't... we have to keep moving..."

Tenten walks around to the front of Naruto, she turns around and starts walking backwards.

"This mission isn't time-sensitive, Naruto. It's not even crucial. Just a routine checkup. Everything's all normal too. Nothing to get ourselves killed over," she tries to reassure him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Naruto curses under his breath, clenching his fists. "It's not something I can explain, Tenten-chan, just something we can't stop for." he grumbles, holding his stomach. "How far is Konoha?"

"At this rate? A month, Naruto. But if you rest, half a day. Either way, we'll have to stop and rest eventually."

"Shit," Naruto curses, Tenten notices a bit of blood dripping from his hand. He must seriously be struggling with something if he's clenching a fist so hard that he pierces his own skin. It makes her worry about him even more. She hardly knew him, but from what she could tell, Naruto needed her assistance.

"Naruto, if you're sick, I need to know–"

"I'm not fucking sick!" Naruto explodes, his eyes turning crimson, his voice deep and rough and his back hunching over. He grips his head and shakes it, tearing at his hair. But eventually, he calms down.

Tenten was horrified. She jumped back at his outburst, falling on her butt.

"Not sick... I'm... I-I'm fine... okay...?" he hisses, "Not S-Sick.." But she stands her ground, and walks towards him.

"Naruto, I don't know what's going on, but you need to lie down. You need to rest. If you don't wake up, I'll carry you to Konoha," she coaxes him to fall onto the forest floor. She would have done so from the beginning, but his stupid pride...

Naruto's purple eyes snap open, Tenten is momentarily mystified by the elongation of his pupils.

"Tenten-chan... guh...get the fuck out of here...NOW. R-RUN."

No. She won't abandon a teammate. It wasn't her ninja way, her nindo.

"What's wrong Naruto? Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you!" He hisses, hesitates, and growls, but then calms himself down enough to talk efficiently.

"When I was born, they sealed a demon into me," he laughs gutturally, "A fucking **BITCH**... **wh**ene**ver... **she **goes** int**o... **H-**H**-Hea–" She can hardly believe what she was hearing... his voice was switching back and forth between his normal voice and... a different... deeper, more ominous one. Tenten tries placating him, maybe he'll make sense if he keeps talking, "Go on Naruto. If you can't, just try to relax. I'm not going to–"

He just growls, spitting a wad of blood from his mouth, scrunching his eyes shut for a moment. He's in serious pain.

_"What's wrong with him? A demon? That's ludicrous."_ Tenten then notices his eyes are turning a deeper red, the hand she's grasped is turning rigid and his fingernails are starting to lengthen.

"R-**RUN**, I-I w-w-**won****'t** **DIE**...!" the cracking of his voice sounds far worse than it sounded a second ago...

Needless to say, Tenten was quite conflicted... she just couldn't let him alone here, she had to look after him, either way. Besides, what were the odds of his story being true? Then again... why would he lie? As Tenten was starting to panic a little and noticed that she had no clue what she could do or what was even happening, it was already to late.

On Naruto's lower back, nine tails started to form, made of pure chakra. Before Tenten could even recognize them as tails, they already lashed out after her. Tenten let out a pained grunt as she was slammed to the ground by a swipe of one of Naruto's tails. The strike had come so unexpected that Tenten had to take a moment to clear her head from the strike. It hadn't hurt, actually, the fall had hurt more than the swipe, but it was more like the shock that held her down. But that was all the opening the fox inside Naruto needed.

Naruto loomed over Tenten now, and before Tenten could try to escape, all of her four limbs were pinned down by his chakra tails, effectively locking her in place. No matter how much she struggled, she just couldn't fight against it. Naruto's face got closer to hers, and she saw that his pupils were now completely slitted, and his breath was now visible, even though it wasn't cold at all. He opened his mouth slightly, and Tenten saw that he had longer canines. She feared for her life now. A bit of his saliva drooled out and dropped on her cheeks.

"N-Naruto...! Wh...What's happening to you...?" Tenten questioned as she tried to shift her head away from his, still uselessly struggling and squirming underneath him. She was seriously thinking he was out for killing her now.

"S...**Sorry**!" Naruto growled... he was less and less in control of his actions. His face got closer to hers, and just as Tenten closed her eyes and expected to be killed now, he leaned past it and she felt a warm, sloppy tongue run over her neck. Tenten just had time to scream out as Naruto ripped her shirt open, tearing it apart with his clawed hand. He even ripped through the bandages that held her breasts down, but he narrowly avoided to cut her skin even one bit. But Tenten wasn't quite in the right situation to be happy about this.

Naruto's face briefly twisted into a face of regret and sorrow, as he shortly regained his speech once more. "**I... I** can't help it... sh-she... **NEEDS THIS!**" Naruto's voice said before it turned into a nearly wholly feral snarl. It wouldn't take too long and Naruto would be fully possessed by the Kyuubi now. Tenten summoned up some courage and yelled at the almost completely possessed Naruto.

"Naruto! Get your act together, you hear me!" she pleaded with him, hoping that he would return to his normal, old self... before this thing inside him really did attempt to do... something... with her!

Tenten then noticed that Naruto's eyes darkened until the irises matched the color of the chakra hungrily flailing around him. As if disoriented, Naruto looks around, his grip still tight on Tenten, but his attention momentarily dispersed. Tenten jerks her head around in the grass, trying to look for something to use to her advantage.

But the movement draws Naruto's attention.

In a full and deep, guttural voice,** "Oh! Finally... the boy succumbed. I was beginning to wonder when I would finally gain control... he has gotten far better at holding me back."**

Tenten can hardly believe her ears, let alone what she's seeing – Naruto is gone. A demon has taken his place. She fights back her tears and tries to be strong.

**"Who are you? What have you done to Naruto!"**

Naruto laughs and launches his head at her fleshy neck, nibbling on her throat, kissing under her jaw, then cupping it.

**"I am lucky this time... I am at full power and there is a woman capable, finally."**

"What the hell did you do to Naruto?" she repeats. Naruto grins and scrapes one of his jagged incisors along her cheek, causing her skin to turn a deep red. In fear or embarrassment, she can't decide.

"**Naruto-kun will return... in due time. But you can't afford to worry about him, you have your own problems, mortal girl."**

"I know you're a demon." Naruto looks at her funny, then explodes in laughter again.

**"Well, I damn sure hope so! I mean, am I not the embodiment of mankind's greatest fears? There is nothing else I can be! Nothing else but Kyuubi no Yoko! The most respected and feared of the tailed beasts!"** Naruto's teeth glint in the light as he raises his head towards the sky. The whole scene would have reminded her of Gai-sensei just now and would have been slightly funny... if it weren't for the fact that the strongest demon of all time had her pinned to the ground.

Tenten's heart, rhythm already chaotic, pounds in her chest.

_ "Ky-Kyuubi... no Yoko...? No, it couldn't be. That was impossible, the fourth Hokag–_"

**"I can see it in your eyes, finally!"** Naruto's grin widens, a drunken euphoria in his excited face. **"What delicious fear. It has been so long since I've felt it– it drives me wild..."**

"N-No! Let go of me! Hanase! Let go!" Tenten, terror consuming her– surely this is a nightmare! Tenten continues to thrash around in the chakra tail's grip until...

The possessed ninja is licks his lips.

**"Oh, your fear will be delicious...!"** Naruto groans, grasping Tenten's head again and pulling her into a kiss. Tenten's shrieks are muffled by Naruto's encapsulating mouth. A long tongue slithering in between her lips. His hands are on her shoulders and climbing back down to her naked chest, taking her breasts in hand and kneading them expertly. After around thirty seconds, Naruto finally lets her breathe, and pulls back, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Tenten's breath is ragged. Naruto softly massages her chest.** "Oh yes, you are a good choice. You are perfect."** Curiosity overrides her fear.

"P-Perfect for what?" Naruto simply laughs.

**"It is odd, to be in a male body, but not without it's benefits..."** Naruto finishes dramatically. **"I need an heir."**

Tenten's eyes widen. A cold chill working down her spine.

**"As much fun as torturing you with pleasure would be, this does have a purpose after all. You will bear my child, half-human, half-demon. While I might be damned to reside in this boy, I will not let myself die so easily."** Now, Tenten's anger overrides her fear.

"Tch! What makes you think I'll fucking carry your filthy spawn? I'll just kill myself the second I get the chance–" Naruto's grin interrupts her.

**"Oh, don't worry. Let me assure you, when I'm through with you, you'll want nothing more than to bear and raise my child,"** Tenten shrieks as Naruto lowers his face to her breasts, his long tongue ensnaring a pink erect nipple.** "But before that... I think I'll settle with you begging to be pleasured by me..."**

Anyone witnessing this would have noticed that Tenten is brave, to stare a demon fully in the eyes. To not shy away and go limp, to fight against a beast far greater than her.

But bravery is often foolish, Tenten realizes too late.

Naruto's red eyes are now aligned with her own, a deep swirling power radiating from them. She can't look away. She's entranced–

"Tch! N-no! I– a Genjutsu! I have to break it, before-"

_"I don't have to break it. Remember, the Kyuubi said she was going let me live. She won't hurt me." _Her inner self tries to reassure her.

Tenten shakes her head and tries blinking her eyes, "NO! I have to... look–"

_"Look."_

"–away."

_"Even though it feels really good to keep looking?"_

The Kyuubi draws her long tongue along her nipple, eliciting a scream from her.

**"That's it, let it out. I want to hear your cries. Beg. Beg for more!"**

_"Look, it's just her eyes. You can look at them. You don't want to make her think you're afraid!"_

"But I am afraid!"

_"You need to look. Stare her deep in the eyes. Tell her you're not going to submit. She won't believe unless you look her in the eyes. Show her you're stronger."_

"N-no... I can't look... it'll... it's a..."

_"A what? A trick? Maybe she's tricking me now? Trying to make me think I shouldn't look her in the eyes– maybe that's her weakness!" _Tenten is conflicted with her inner self. At one point, she could be right, but... what if she's wrong...? _"You need to look. Stare her deep in the eyes. Tell her you're not going to fight. She won't believe unless you look her in the eyes. Show her who's stronger."_ Tenten grimaces a bit as her subconscious continues._ "Look her in the eyes... tell her I'm not going to fight... show her who's stronger."_ Tenten starts inching her head back over to Naruto's face. Why is it so hard to move her head?_ "You need to look. Stare her deep in the eyes. Tell her you're going to submit. She won't believe unless you look her in the eyes. Show her she's stronger."_

"She's stronger..."

_"You need to look. Stare her deep in the eyes. Tell her what you feel. Show her who's stronger."_

Tenten looks into her/his eyes.

"K-Kyuubi," she looks deep into them, seeing beyond the slits and into the deep abyss, getting lost in them...

Tenten shakes her head, dispelling the confusion. She's got it now. She knows what to say.


	2. Chapter Two: Narutosama

**A/N: Wow guys... I never would have thought this many people would like this story. I mean the amount of hits, favorites and alerts I got to it in less than half a day is amazing! I...I'm truly honored...! *starts crying and grabs an Emmy reward* I would like to thank my grandmother, my mom and dad, Naruto Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke...NOT! **

**Anyway, even though the thank you was a bit...ehrm..._exaggerated_... I really do appreciate you guys reading the story. Despite the fact that only TWO of you reviewed...*Glares at the three-hundred and semi people who clicked on the story, but didn't review* **

**Anyway, if you guys have any questions about something in the story that you're not sure about, I'll try my best to answer if you post the question in a review. And I will reply to any comments made onto this story, unless it's something simple like 'Great story, please update' or something like that. Comments like those are still welcome, but I don't know how to reply to them except by saying 'Thanks, I'll try my best!'. **

**XBlack ReaperX: Yep, the Kyuubi's a chick. A fucked up, demented chick, but a chick nonetheless. Naruto and Kyuubi have a 'I hate you, but there's no choice but to live with you' relationship. Kinda like they do in canon. And thanks for the praise, too! :3**

***Anonymous reviewer who didn't put a name*: Yeah... Tenten is fucked. Literally.**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**_

* * *

_**

Tenten grins triumphantly, just as Naruto licks her again, "I know what you want, Kyuubi! And you can't have it, because I won't fight! I submit!" Tenten shoves her eyes into Naruto's gaze. Allowing herself to be taken by them.

And Naruto, no... _Kyuubi_ smiles, triumphant. **"Well, well. That worked faster than I thought..."** Kyuubi takes a moment to look over Tenten. She's still dressed from the waist down, those loose, burgundy pants still cinched around her waist. Her eyes are dull and unfocused, with a loose smile on her face. Her skin glistens with sweat. Her small pink tongue is extended out of her mouth with every breath.

Kyuubi looks her in the eyes, deciding to use the time she has wisely... that particular Genjutsu is powerful enough to permanently befuddle the mind, but it's influence works only for a very short time... even though it was insanely effective. Kyuubi then makes full eye contact with Tenten and caresses her cheek

**"You will do anything to have sex."**

"I will do anything to have sex..."

**"You are attached to the man I reside in. You will do anything he says."**

"A-Anything..." she hesitates.

**"Thinking of childbirth excites you,"** Kyuubi grins with Naruto's smile. **"You will never hurt my child."**

"I will never hurt...your child..."

The Kyuubi laughs a final time, feeling pressure from within.

**"I wish I could have continued with this... having you begging for me... that would have been delicious. However, the brat does not approve of what I am doing, it is too difficult to maintain complete control. Best I bide my strength..." **The Kyuubi's presence fades with a cackle.

Naruto swiftly falls unconscious, with Tenten along with him.

* * *

After Kami knows how long, Tenten's eyes slowly starts to flutter open. The first thing Tenten feels is a thumping pain in her forehead. She groans as she sits up. That headache she has is massive, and the sun in her eyes hurt a bit at first causing the migraine to hurt even worse. Her mind was racing. "_Wh...What happened?_" she questioned in her head.

She slowly tried to remember the last thing that happened. _"Ah, of course... Naruto and I were getting ready to rest. That was why I had been asleep._ It made sense.

Tenten then shivered as she felt a chilly breeze on her bare breast. Her first instinct was to cover her bare chest, but then her mind told her: _"Men likes breasts. And if I want to have sex (which she did), it would be smarter to show them off."_ So, with that conclusion, Tentens arms slowly dropped to her sides. It seemed right to do this now to her.

Then, Tenten felt a body stirr next to hers. Turning around, she saw a sleeping Naruto next to her.

She never noticed before now how sexy he looked. In fact, she wondered if she not always had been taken in by him before. He had matured a lot, too, and Tenten felt a stirring in her loins as she wondered just how much he had matured in that place. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and so, Tenten crawled over his body, until her face was looming over his crotch.

She unzipped his pants and boldly reached inside. It didn't take her too long to find Naruto's penis, mainly because it was still semi-erect, but also because he wasn't exactly what most people call small. Seven inches, to be exact.

Tenten couldn't hold back any longer, and her tongue darted out to lick the head of Naruto's length. Naruto moaned softly in his sleep and his hips twitched on instinct.

Tenten meanwhile found that she was wet, and she had to help herself as she started to lick Naruto's manhood, and so she reached inside her pants and found that she her folds were, indeed, wet. Similarly, as Tenten had licked Naruto's penis from the top to base and back, she found that a liquid was leaking out of the tip from it, and once more, Tenten's instinct told her to taste it. So, she closed her mouth around the head of his penis, and her tongue lapped up his juices.

And Tenten liked the taste she got, so much that she opened her mouth a bit wider and allowed Naruto's length to slide in a bit deeper, until almost half of it was inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled along his manhood, as he was intent to keep on tasting him like this.

Meanwhile, Tenten still teased herself with her hands, but she also realized that her folds got wetter not due to her fingers, but rather what she was doing with Naruto.

Doing this turned her on more than masturbating. Tenten moaned as she derived pleasure out of pleasuring him, and the moan was transferred directly to the hard object in her mouth. At that, Naruto shivered, and before Tenten knew what happened, a hot, sticky fluid came rushing into her cavern. Even though Tenten had no idea what this liquid was, she felt compelled to swallow it all. And even though it took her two goes to get it all down, Tenten managed to drink all of Naruto's seed without wasting a single drop.

And when it was over, Naruto was still hard in her mouth, and Tenten still continued sucking on it with delight.

Naruto soon groaned a bit in pleasure as he awoke to an unfamiliar but quite pleasant sensation in his loins. Before he could even make out what it was, he decided it was too good to let it go, and so his hands went down to the source.

What he felt there was a globe over his manhood that kept bobbing up and down. Acting on half-asleep instinct, Naruto pushed that globe, which of course was Tentens head, down on his rod. He heard a gag, but other than that, nothing seemed wrong. Practically, that globe had two knubs on it that he could easily hold on to and push it up and down on his manhood.

Naruto did that a few times, and then he felt himself tense up. A jolt of pleasure rocked his entire body against this nice feeling in his crotch, as he shot his sperm into Tentens waiting mouth. Again.

Finally, after he had come down from his orgasm a bit, Naruto blinked his eye open. What he saw made him sit upright with his eyes wide open.

"Tuh...Tenten-chan?" he asked the girl that seemed to be his teammate, but then, also not.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked innocently, as if she didn't know what was wrong. And in fact, from her point of view, with her new mindset, there was nothing wrong with what she just did. But for Naruto, there was. For one, there was the fact that he had woken up to Tenten sucking him while being nearly naked. Two, a bit of his own semen was dribbling out of her mouth and that she was seemingly okay with it. And lastly, that he couldn't remember anything as to what might have caused this situation.

Naruto was completely shocked and shaken. His head was spinning. _"Did I miss something? And why is Tenten acting this way? My head gets sorta foggy when I try to remember what happened..." _Naruto says into his subconscious. Unbeknown to him, a devious little vixen was chuckling evilly in his head.

After fully getting a grip on reality, Naruto pushes Tenten's head away, scooting back.

"Uh...! T-T-Tenten-chan...? Are you... um...OK?"

She licks her lips and sits up, oblivious to the fact Naruto is staring gapingly at her chest. Or maybe she did know, but thought that guys, mainly Naruto, was supposed to do that.

"I feel fine. Great actually..." she says while blushing. "But... I would feel a lot better if you let me..." she looks away, her face turning red, "Well, you know..."

No, he doesn't know. At least, he refuses to believe that's what she's thinking.

"Tenten-chan, I, um... I'm not quite following you here..." he doesn't even want to know. Well... maybe he does. But all he knows is that his member is fucking _sore as a bitch_. How long was she sucking on him?

She doesn't say anything as he stands up, instead, her eyes gravitate from his eyes, downward. Naruto doesn't follow her eyes, but instead just looks at her in astonishment. "What's wrong with you Tenten?"

She's flustered, her skin now pink and her breathing shallow and rapid. Her nipples are erect and what scant clothing covers her lower regions doesn't hide the powerful smell of arousal and sweat generated down there. But for the life of him, Naruto can't understand what's going on. The only reasonable conclusion is that he's dreaming - the last thing he remembers is Tenten and him returning from a successful reconnaissance mission, a light pang of pain in his stomach, but nothing else. Everything after is fuzzy.

And Tenten...? Why is she acting this way? Did he say something? Was she under a Genjutsu? Not that he didn't think he wasn't desirable... hr was the son of th Fourth Hokage, after all. Sure he was the host of the kyuubi, but she didn't know that! ...Did she...?

But Naruto only knows one thing:

"Ten-chan, maybe you should get dressed, we need to get back to Konoha so we can get out intel to Tsunade." Tenten's eyes are still locked in place. A gentle smile on her face.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" What was she getting at? "What are you talking abo-?"

Tenten tackles him.

Her lithe body is quick and agile, the surprise and speed of her attack enough to get him off his feet and onto the ground. Again. Her breasts press into his naked chest. They're lacquered in sweat and something else. Tenten's hot breath is on his neck, freaking him out, but turning him on at the same time. His flagpole is currently pressing against her supple stomach.

"Oh, you damn sure know where I'm going with this..." she grins wickedly, a searing kiss and pushing the back of Naruto's head into the dirt. Her hand then dives in between them, grasping Naruto with her sweaty palm and rubbing it against him. Naruto groans in that rough voice of his.

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Tenten whispers lewdly in his ear. "I want you so bad, I've been waiting for you to wake up... it feels like I've been waiting forever..." Fogged, Naruto's reply is a barely coherent.

"W-What...? Naruto...sama?"

She grinds her wetness into the base of his thickness, driving ripples of excitement through them both.

"I... I don't understand it... but I remember... not wanting you. Not wanting this. I remember lying to myself..." she kisses down his neck. "P-Please, please, Naruto-sama, please let me put you inside me. I... I'll do whatever you want..." she punctuates each "please" with a stroke of her hand. "Naruto-sama, please... please... I need you."

"Ten-chan..." she was beautiful, he'd always known, as or more beautiful than Sakura, and yes, he'd fantasized, but he couldn't- they hardly knew each other, and-

Tenten starts climbing up, her thighs straddling his waist, her pink folds wide and lubricating his stomach.

She has both hands on him, her head leaning down to kiss him on the lips, but unexpectedly, the tip of her tongue lashing out instead. A tiny lick to his cheek.

_"Damn it...! I know I'm gonna regret this later...but..."_ Naruto grabs her hips and Tenten cries in delight out as she gets lifted off the ground, planting herself between him.

Naruto starts to lower her gently on to him, barely able to restrain the urge to slam right in-

But Tenten is so slick and hot, the sweat beading on her forehead, her breathing accelerating. She drops down on him, lancing pleasure striking them both as she mounts him.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto hisses. Tenten gyrates her hips, letting his pulsing hot girth sink into her.

"Oh God, Naruto-sama! Fuck me..." she groans. "Fuck me!"

Naruto is only able to do a little bit of thrusting from his position, so Tenten is forced to do it herself, she slides up, then slams down, a sweet sound escaping at their union. Tenten does it again and Naruto helps her, letting his body move a little bit downwards so he can thrust into her more. Tenten slides up then slams down again, Naruto thrusts, and a rhythm develops, their bodies slapping against each other.

Naruto's strong arms wrap around her upper back, reeling her down and kissing her, their bodies becoming flushed. Tenten's thrusts then begin to die out as Naruto takes over, his pumping speeding up dramatically. Tenten squirms in his embrace, her moans and kisses desperate as she feels pressure building inside of her.

For a fleeting moment, Tenten almost warns him that he's not wearing a condom, but a strange piercing warmth spears her heart and she moans his name in ecstasy. _"Fuck would it be hot if he came,_" she thought. _"To make me bare his child..."_

"Tch! I-I'm cumming, Tenten...!" Naruto grunts, his thrusting growing desperate.

Tenten spasms as soon as she feels searing heat fill her, euphoria overcomes all thought and conscious movement as she lies in Naruto's arms, his seed filling her.

For the second time in barely two hours, Naruto and Tenten are unconscious again.


	3. Chapter Three: Getting Back Home

**A/N: Again guys, thanks for the praise(s). I mean, the amount of hits, alerts and favorites to this story has basically tripled, almost quadrupled since last chapter. A-Am I really that special...? Probably not. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Riskreader: Isn't that what makes a story interesting? Keeping the reader wondering? You bet your ass it is. Lol.**

**Soaring Eagle of the West: Yep, Kyuubi plays a HUGE part in this story, just as much as, if not, more than Naruto does. And how will Naruto react when he finds out Tenten is pregnant, you ask? *grins before disappearing in the shadows* You'll have to read to find out...  
**

**XBlack ReaperX: Yeah, I probably should have addressed that earlier, huh? Yes, Naruto is gonna have a harem. How big, and who's gonna be in it, you ask? *grins evilly* You'll find out later...**

**Shihouin Shunshin: I forgot to mention that Kyuubi wants to impregnate Tenten to pass on her chakra into Naruto's heir so she can live longer. I'm making it so Kyuubi can pass on her chakra into Naruto's heirs, which will allow her to create her own identical offspring inside of the heir. So even if she and Naruto dies, there is still her offspring that's still living. This is also why I'm making this a harem, so Naruto can create more heirs for her.**

**And the Genjutsu Kyuubi used on Tenten? She performed that Genjutsu simply to send Tenten into a hypnotic state, but the hypnosis doesn't last long. This is why Kyuubi gave commands to Tenten right then and there before the hypnosis wore off. The commands Kyuubi gave Tenten are permanent, but the Genjutsu was just a hypnosis technique to set her commands in. Did I elaborate well enough? 'Cause sometimes I'm not too good at explaining things...**

**I also like your profile pic. Yoruichi is extremely hot in my opinion. :3  
**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**_

* * *

_**

A short time after, Naruto was the first to awake. First thing he saw was Tenten's cute face, who slept peacefully, a slight smile on her face. She looked angelic, and he hated that he had to do it, but he knew Naruto had to wake her up... they had to return after all.

"Hey... Tenten-chan... wake up, Tenten-chan..." Naruto whispered, shaking her body lightly. Tenten reacted to it, and she awoke softly.

"N-Naruto-sama..." she yawned slightly. As he saw her yawning, Naruto saw that Tenten looked really cute when she woke up. Maybe he could get used to waking up like this... But before he was distracted, Naruto remembered the most important thing on his mind right now.

"We should get back... you know, back to Konoha." he said to her. Tenten blinked a bit into the setting sun.

"Oh, can't we... you know, stay a little and keep on doing it?" Tenten asked, with a blush forming on her face again. She recalled that this was not how she usually behaved, but since it was Naruto, things seemed a bit differently.

Although Naruto's 'little buddy' visibly reacted to her suggestion, his words spoke louder.

"I'm afraid we have to return, Tenten-chan." he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Naruto got up to pack his things...

But Tenten wasn't done yet.

"Naruto-sama..." Tenten cooed, catching Naruto's attention. As he turned around, he saw Tenten's nude form in a quite seductive position: Tenten leaned against the tree, pushing her hips back, inviting Naruto with a slight swing of her buttocks. Adding a seductive wink was all it took to convince Naruto that rushing to Konoha wasn't... _that_ urgent...

In a flash, Naruto was behind Tenten and took a hold of her shapely ass cheeks with his hands. First, he kneaded them deftly, which was rewarded by small moans of Tenten. Then, he moved a little closer, letting his member slide in between Tenten's legs, teasing her labia while his hands wandered up to her breasts. He pushed his hips forward and back to allow his length to slide against Tenten's lower lips.

"Mmnnn...! N-Naruto-sama, stop teasing me... You know how badly I need this..." Tenten mewled with shut eyes, getting a bit frustrated with Naruto's teasing ways. Naruto chuckled a bit and began to suckle on Tenten's neck, his erect cock pushed against Tenten's folds. Tenten moans again as Naruto's many ministrations had made her dizzy with lust. "Naruto-kun... I need you... inside me... NOW!" she groaned out, in need. And Naruto was not one who denied the wishes of a lady. Well. Not for very long. And with little resistance, Naruto's manhood once more slid into Tenten's tight, slippery cavern.

To Naruto, the softness of her breasts, the taste of her neck, which had a flavor of her sweat, the warmth and wetness of her sex as it contracted around him created a mind-blowing experience. He never had sex before, well other than that time earlier today... and this was beyond awesome... now he could see why Ero-Sennin obsessed over it.

"Tch! G-God, Ten-chan...! You're so tight...!" Naruto growled through his teeth once all seven inches were inside her. Tenten had a mutual feeling regarding how good this was feeling, and gave out a loud yelp once Naruto pulled back and slammed back in.

Naruto repeated this over and over until he soon found a perfect rhythm, and their bodies moved against each other with lewd sounds being heard in the vicinity. Tenten's moans and small yelps of bliss, Naruto's groans and grunts as he sank his dick deeper into her, and the slapping of their flesh together. Naruto was overcome by this level of pleasure and stood upright, taking each side of Tenten's waist in his hands. Figuring he could start a faster pace like this, Naruto pulled the Bun-haired mistress' hips into his own. Tenten momentarily became cross-eyed at the increase in his pace and her moans escalated in volume.

"Oh N-Naruto-sama! Fuck me harder! You're making me get so close...!" Tenten moans lewdly into the forest. Hearing her talk like this caused Naruto to receive that familiar feeling coming from the base of his shaft. Groaning, Naruto's pace increases dramatically and grows uncontrolled, almost desperate. His grip on her waist becomes tighter and if anymore pressure were applied, he would have pierced her skin. A slight amount of pain surged through Tenten, but for some reason, it only turned her on more.

"Mmnnnagh! Y-You're so rough, Naru-sama! I think... I-I'm gonna...!"

"Ugh...! Ten-chan! M-Me too...!"

Eventually, their lust came to a high. Tenten's body shuddered as it was thrown into another strong climax. Her pussy contracted around Naruto's manhood, and that pushed Naruto over the edge as well. His hot seed once more filled Tenten up, and that feeling simply prolonged Tenten's bliss. Once the young Uzumaki's orgasm ended, he collapsed on top of Tenten, his head right beside hers.

The two lovers remained in their position, Tenten now having to fully support her body against the tree, with Naruto suckling on her shoulder and earlobe. Both were panting for air.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I suppose..." Tenten answered, and with a kiss, the two lovers parted to packed their things and got ready, although they did steal glances at each other.

Secretly, Tenten even went out of her way to make sure that his cum didn't leak out of her right away. She didn't know why, but for some reason it felt really, REALLY good to have his seed deep inside her. Of course she realized what that meant, but even thinking of the possibility of a pregnancy turned her on.

Finally, they could depart the scene of their first time together. Along the way though, Tenten insisted on staying closer than usual to Naruto, up to the point where they traversed through the trees hand in hand, and they both sneaked kisses on the others mouth ever so often. Naruto's hand often even traveled 'accidentally' to Tenten's round butt and gave it squeeze, making her jump and squeal in delight a bit. They knew that by the time they'd reached Konoha, they'd be horny enough to jump each others bones right in front of the main gates...

* * *

Upon approaching Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto looks at Tenten's hand, fingers threaded between his, and smiles. Tenten-chan is nice, strong, and beautiful... the heat of her body makes his heart flutter, But what about Sakura-chan? Didn't he love her? Didn't he say he would be faithful to her? Or did he love Tenten? Did it even matter? Resoundingly, he wants to say, 'No'. And he knows why.

Tenten was sexy.

The way she moves, her ass swaying, her eyes always looking at him, staring at him like he stared at her, lustful, yearning. Confused.

She's as confused as him, and it makes him feel better. Neither of them understand, but maybe that doesn't matter.

Naruto leans into her, the urge to kiss her neck and cheek unrestrainable. Tenten coos as he does this, her hand breaking their connection but rushing over to his waist, yanking him into her. They kiss briefly. A possible day-long run became a four day stroll through many forests and back-roads, since they stopped for sex and meal, three times a day, even though they had more than enough portable rations between them. But they haven't had sex yet today, because they know they're close. Close to something they don't understand.

They're almost home. What awaits them there? Sex isn't a relationship, and neither of them are comfortable enough to even broach the subject with each other. Are they just going to continue on like this? Fucking like rabbits?

_"Kami I hope so..."_ Tenten thinks as she breaks another tongue-twisting kiss with Naruto. The fact she hasn't cum yet today compounding with her fogged, lust-addled mind.

She doesn't even care what Lee or Neji will think.

To their incredible surprise, another eight arduous kisses later, they're home. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, no longer so young and recently promoted chuunin, garbed in black and white robes that hide her short form, greets them with a frigid frown.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san and..." the last name escapes her, the unremarkableness of her cousin's teammate obvious. "Tenten-san."

"Welcome to Konoha. Protocol states you be immediately escorted to the Hokage so you may relay your intelligence to her. Please release each other for the moment and follow."

Hanabi glares at the gate guard, he steps away, allowing them passage beyond the large wooden gates. Tenten and Naruto then look away, their hands still linked and blushing.

Hanabi starts to walk forward, fingering them to follow. Tenten looks between Naruto and Hanabi, barely registering that she's in Konoha. She then raises her head to Naruto's ear to whisper to him.

"The sooner we talk to Hokage-sama, the sooner we can find a place, you know... do some naughty things..." she says slyly while gliding a finger down his chest. Naruto's eyes glaze over and he nods, he releases Tenten's hand and gently grabs her wrist, coaxing her forward.

"Let's go then..."

They catch up to Hanabi, who is marching with long forced strides, edged features engraved into her pallid face. Naruto notices this and raises an eyebrow.

"Oi, Hanabi, are you okay?" Naruto asks as Tenten blanches slightly. Hanabi slightly turns her head to respond to Naruto's question.

"Of course I am _okay_, Uzumaki-san. Is there something wrong that I can assist you with?"

"Ah... well, you seemed a little tense."

Hanabi doesn't look back, doesn't say anything. Tenten whispers in his ear,

"Hanabi is a lot like Neji-kun used to be, she's always angry at something. It's usual for her to act this way."

"Well that's stupid! What? Does she believe the same stupid stuff about fate that Neji did?"

Tenten is too late to cover her lover's mouth, she silently curses his loud personality. Sure he matured a little bit, but... you know... hence the _little bit_ part...

"I don't have the same 'stupid' beliefs as my cousin, Uzumaki-san. But perhaps you would like to ask–" Hanabi doesn't break her stride, or her tone, but Naruto stops her.

"N-No! That's fine."

Eventually, Hanabi stops at the entrance to the Hokage tower, she bows barely at all.

"I must return to my shift. I'm sure you can find your way from here?"

Hanabi's tone angers Naruto. Why is she acting this way? Did he do something to her? Or is she always this way like Tenten says?

But instead of causing a conflict, Naruto just shakes his head and sighs.

"We'll be fine, Hanabi."

As Hanabi spins around and brushes between them, Naruto whispers in Tenten's ear conspiratorially.

"Hyuuga are all odd I guess, huh? Except for maybe Hinata-chan, though she's kinda weird too..."

Tenten giggles as they both enter the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Inside the Hokage office, Naruto and Tenten present a scroll to the large-chested leader of their village. Tsunade raises an eyebrow at Tenten's, decidedly... less clothing.

Tenten's shirt is ripped and torn in many places, held together barely by hasty stitches, Naruto's jacket instead is around her shoulders, the garment providing only the barest bit of protection, as for some reason, Tenten has left it unzipped. Her pants are missing a leg, loose white gauze around her upper thigh, though barely enough for privacy. Her hair's a mess, too.

Did she forget to mention that she's been staring _hungrily_ at Naruto?

Jiraiya would have a field day if he saw her.

But Tsunade is anything but tactful.

"Alright, what happened?" she asks with a raised eyebrow, trying to confirm if her hypothesis was correct.

"Uh...! W-What do you mean, Obaa-chan...?" Naruto sputters. Tsunade just sighs and shakes her head at the blonde.

"*sigh* 'What do I mean?' You, Naruto, are a terrible liar." she says flatly. Tenten looks at Naruto hard, frustration evident. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade begins to elaborate for the slightly feeble-minded teen.

"Let me rephrase, Naruto. Why does it look like Tenten-san has had her clothes ripped from her body?"

A bit of silence.

"Ah well... see, there were... these ah... missing-nin, and-"

"Naruto and I engaged in intercourse during the mission, Hokage-sama." Tenten says flatly after sighing at Naruto's pathetic alibi. Tsunade leans forward on the desk, her ire directed away from her surrogate son and onto the more explanatory teen in the room.

Had Tenten any less respect for her idol, she might have run right there. But she knew Tsunade could easily out pace her.

"And what do you think you were doing, having sex during an important assignment?" Tsunade questions, her slight but calm frustration evident. "What if you had been ambushed?"

"It was um... after the assignment had been completed, Hokage-sama."

"That's no excuse."

"Of course not, Hokage-sama." She looks at Naruto for support, who can only nod at her. Tenten then sighs, seeing as she'd prefer herself getting the scolding from Tsunade instead of her 'Naruto-sama'.

"It's my fault–"

"No! It's my fault, Obaa-chan, not Tenten's–"

"No way, I was the one who was all over you!"

"Well I was the one who couldn't say no–"

"Well, I uh... didn't make it easy..."

"No, you made it too easy, Te-"

Tsunade slams her palms on the desk causing the room to shake.

"ENOUGH!"

...The dust settles.

"As much as I love you Naruto no baka, I've no interest in hearing of your 'adventures'..." she looks at the scroll handed to her and then sighs. "You accomplished the mission, and you're safe. So I guess that's all that matters. But you two obviously need some time to work things out, so I'll give you two a week-long break. But I don't want to hear of this happening again. You will keep your hormones in check when on official business." she finishes before settling back down into her seat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama..."

"Hai, Obaa-chan." Tsunade rubs her temples in sheer annoyance. Why can't one day, just _one day_, can't it be a normal day for her?

"Get out then, I have things to do." she waves them off. Nodding then retreating, Tenten is the last to leave, but before she gets the chance to fully leave the office...

"Oh and Tenten?"

"Uh... Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Take care of him." Tsunade narrows her eyes at the young kunoichi. "Or I _will_ kill you."

Tenten sweatdrops.

"Y-Y-Yes, H-Hokage-sama..."

* * *

**Alright guy, hope you like the new chapter. I know there are still questions that need answering, but I'm not gonna rush the story for you to find out the answers. If I did that, then the story would get predictable, and God knows we all like surprises.**

**Also, check out my other stories, guys! They may not be as lemony as this story, but I can almost assure you that they're good.  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Kyuubi's New Target

**A/N: Eh. I got nuthin'.**

**Shihouin Shunshin: You, sir, have a lot of really good questions. But, sadly, I can't answer them right now, or else I would give the surprise away. The only question I can answer right now is the one about Kyuubi's spawns being identical or not. Yes, Kyuubi's spawns are going to be exactly identical to the original. Kinda like how it would be with asexual reproduction, but ironically, the spawns form by sexually reproducing. And the main Kyuubi will have complete control over them. (God, I hope I didn't give too much away...)**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**_

* * *

_**

The two of them leave the Tower and into the fresh air, almost separating to return to their homes out of habit. They stop at a nearby tree for shade. Naruto glances at Tenten, who seems a little off. Nervous? Relieved? Yeah, he can relate. Tsunade is scary.

"Heh, Baa-chan's tiring huh?" Naruto says with a smile.

"She isn't what I expected. When I first met her... I was inspired by her power, beauty, and skill, but now, I don't know. I guess I idolized her." Tenten says as she looks away. Naruto laughs, causing her to look at him with an elevated eyebrow.

"Idolized? Don't tell me you drink and gamble?" he chuckles. Tenten scowls at him but says nothing, deciding that further talk on the matter is wasteful. She has something else in mind.

"I wouldn't mind a drink right about now, though..." Tenten giggles, looping her arm around Naruto's waist. "Some Sake... at your place?"

"Ahh... are you sure you want to... we could always go to a bar..." Tenten laughs.

"In what? These clothes? I'd look like a slut."

_"My slut..."_ Naruto almost says, be decides against it. It doesn't feel right, like he'd insult her. Which wasn't crazy since she probably would have punched him all the way back to his house if he said it.

"Uh...my place is kinda a mess, and... I don't think I have any sake. How far away is your apartment?" he asks. Tenten laughs nervously.

"Uh... apartment? I don't know... I mean... I guess- no! No, we can't go there Naruto...!" She suddenly bursts, as if she just remembered something. Naruto scratches his head in confusion.

"Why not? Why not your place?"

"..."

Naruto narrows his eyes at her.

"Tenten..." She glares back.

"Na-ru-to..."

Their faces contort into more gruesome faces as they hovered together. But, it's not long before they're lost in a kiss. After around a whole minute, the two come back up for air. Breathing heavily, Naruto snuggles next to Tenten.

"C'mon, why not your place?"

"I-I can't..." Tenten mewls.

"Why? You have a roommate or something?"

"..."

"You're kidding. You do?"

"Yeah. It'd be embarrassing."

"You'll have to get used to it eventually, Tenten. We... I mean..." She interrupts him with a kiss.

"I know. It's not that. It's just... I don't want to... with her..."

"She doesn't matter."

"Naruto, it's Ino." Naruto blinks.

"What?"

"It's Yamanaka Ino... she's my roommate. Since we're... ah, friends, it was easier to... get used to living with each other."

"So it's Ino. Huh. Sakura's best friend?"

"I dunno. That's always changing." Tenten laughs a little, but then continues to frown. "And if we even just showed up there ...Sakura and the whole village would know about us by tomorrow." Naruto folds his arms after a while in thought.

"Well... Ino will know eventually, and she'll tell everyone anyway."

"Naruto, you can't just rush headfirst into everything."

"Fine, why don't we go see Ino, tell her what's up and ask her not to tell anybody."

"Psh. Yeah. Like that would work."

"It's worth a try Tenten." he gives a quick peck onto Tenten's lips. "I'll tell you what... if she's there, I'll talk to her and we'll go to my place, but if she isn't..." he smirks a little, pulling off Tenten's frown.

"...Fine then."

* * *

After getting up from a quick make-out session, Tenten walks quickly ahead of Naruto, obviously distressed. But Naruto is seemingly distracted by the quick sway of her round, firm ass.

Tenten has explained that Ino is most likely at their apartment simply because she knew Tenten was returning. Ino was a gossip, but she genuinely cared for her friends, and went out of her way to check up on her and Sakura when they returned from missions. Unless there was an emergency of some kind, Ino would be expecting her.

"Well," Naruto laughs. "Maybe we can distract her? You know... say the Hokage wants her. At worst, we could get a quickie in."

"...I don't want a quickie." Tenten mumbles. Naruto pretends not to hear her pout.

"But whatever happens," Tenten grumbles. "You're taking me out to eat tonight. I've been having the weirdest cravings for bananas and ice-cream."

"Oh, I just love banana-split ramen!" Naruto laughs at her horrified expression. "Kidding! That doesn't exist, so don't look like that." Tenten means to slap him, and he dodges. "Hey don't get violent yet! You know how that makes me..." A small 'Smack!' noise confirms that she lands a hit. But somewhere, Tenten appreciates Naruto's attempts to lighten the mood.

Minutes later, they arrive at a modest apartment complex where Ino inputs a key-code and allows them to enter, leading them both up two flights of stairs and to her apartment door. Tenten knocks twice and the door opens the next second.

"Hey, Tenten! I'm glad you're back!" exclaims the beautiful blonde Yamanaka once the door opens. It takes a few seconds to register what Tenten's wearing. "Kami! What happened to you?"

"Uh, maybe I can explain that..." Naruto appears on the brunette's shoulder, waving sheepishly. "Think you can let us in?"

At Tenten's nod, Ino says strangely, "Uh, sure..."

Naruto takes a look around the room. It wasn't half bad. The first room is white and sparsely decorated, a pink couch with a small television set, two medium-sized houseplants, a few scrolls with strange kanji inked in them on a low coffee table, and a pair of slippers in the corner, Ino's sandals tucked away by the door.

Ino herself is wearing what she usually does, the purple skirt and top, and her hair let free of her long ponytail and is loose and drapes down her back and shoulders. Her legs are long and smooth and her top does nothing to cover her stomach, showing off a slight toning of abs. Naruto feels bad about checking out another female besides Tenten, but Ino sure was hot!

The three then stop in the middle of the room, Tenten mechanically falling into the couch. Tension is already in the room, and Naruto realizes they're waiting for him to explain.

"Uh... erhm...well, hello Ino-san. Nice to see you. I... uh... haven't spoken with you much, and I guess I'm sorry for that. Always busy and everything..." he says awkwardly. Ino nods carefully.

"You're training to become the Hokage, Sakura used to talk about it a lot."

"Ahaha, yeah. It's hard work...!"

...Silence.

"Anyway, the reason me and Tenten came here... is, umm... well, while we...were assigned a mission together and on the way back we... well, why don't you say it Tenten...?" Tenten glares at him, but then sighs.

"...I guess I'll say it, then. Uh, right... Well, I guess we're... um, what's the word?"

"Intimate? A couple?" Ino supplies the answer for her. Tenten nods.

"Ah, the first one!" Ino shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"That's great and everything... I guess. But what does this have to do with me?"

"YA CAN'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT IT!" Naruto suddenly explodes. The blonde kunoichi stares at him.

"And why not?"

"B-Because... er, I don't know how to explain it... umm... I... uh..." Ino looks bored and looks as if she's losing interest. Naruto then begins to think of an idea. "Umm, listen Ino, can I talk to you in private?" he looks back at Tenten and smiles shyly.

"Umm... I guess." she can't find an objection to it. "My room's OK?" she pauses, and laughs at Tenten's expression. "Relax, I don't want to steal your boyfriend."

"Whatever." uncomfortable Tenten grumbles, "I'm going to go change."

"M'kay." Ino nods, showing Naruto where her room is. Silently they leave the room and enter Ino's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Ino sits on the bed cross-legged, offering Naruto a small seat bedside. Naruto takes a seat and begins to apologize.

"Umm... I'm sorry for doing this to you and Tenten, Ino, it's just... Tenten and I are a little confused how it happened, and I would really appreciate it if you held off telling people for some time... and..."

"Naruto, you're a dunce." Ino interrupts him. "Of course things are going to be awkward."

"No, uh... Ugh." Naruto drops the subject. "Anyway, I have an idea on how to convince you."

"You do huh? Well, what is it?"

"Mind techniques."

"Mind techniques?"

"Yeah, isn't your clan master of... umm... I don't remember the name..."

"Shinranshin no Jutsu?"

"Uh, yeah...that. But I was thinking that... maybe... I thought, if you could look at my memories... maybe..." he blushes. "It would help make you understand?" Ino crosses her arms.

"It's certainly possible Naruto, but I don't know if I want to know that much about your love life."

"Please Ino... you see how confused I am... maybe you can help us." He pleads, ready to get down on his knees and start kissing her feet. She sighs.

"Oh alright. But I'm not doing it for you. If anything, I'll do it for Tenten's sake." Naruto sighs in relief. He really didn't feel like kissing any feet...

_"Well... she does have cute feet..." _Naruto thinks after taking a glance at her carefully painted purple toenail polish.

"Thanks," he nods. "So what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, really, just sit still and I'll perform the technique on you. I'll find you inside your mind right away, and then we can access your memories. I've done it tons of times."

"Oh, good." Naruto is relieved.

Ino starts flipping through several hand seals with her hands, focusing on Naruto's eyes squarely.

"Shinranshin no jutsu!"

* * *

There is a dank sound all around, like dripping water. Darkness clouds Ino's senses.

She opens her eyes.

...This changes nothing regarding her eyesight.

"Huh." Ino mumbles. "Naruto's mind is an empty pit..." she begins to laugh. "I wonder what Sakura would say abo-"

** "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST!"**

Ino shrieks and falls back, landing in water. Her clothes are now soaked, along with her platinum blonde hair. In the distance, two slitted eyes of rouge energy shimmer. They grow closer, until they are just a few dozen feet from her. Each step is thunderous, and shakes the blackness...

Ino is frozen in fear.

**"OHOHO! So it's the young Yamanaka! I had not anticipated this. What good fortune..."** the eyes crackle. Ino feels as though her fear is gluing her to the ground, making her unable to run.

"C-Cut it out Naruto! This isn't time for a prank!" she shouts, hoping that Naruto is just pulling a small little prank. The owner of the blood red eyes chuckle.

"**Oh, So You don't know who I am? How wonderful, I'd love to introduce myself..."** the voice clears it's throat.** "Hello, Yamanaka. I am the greatest demon to ever live. The most feared and respected being of them all; KYUUBI NO YOKO!"** Giant torches of crimson flame, tucked in the corners of the room, explode at the loud, but slightly feminine voice of the powerful demon, illuminating the dungeon and temporarily blinding Ino.

Once Ino is able to see again, there, basked in the dark light, is none other than the Kyuubi. All nine tails swaying in the air languidly, a feral grin on her massive content-filled face. She's gigantic.

"K-Kyuubi? But you're dead!"

**"Eh. Dead, Sealed. Not really much of a difference, is there? But that will soon change enough, my dear Yamanaka."** Suddenly, shackles of chakra lance around Ino's wrists and ankles, yanking her to the ground.

_"EJECT! EJECT!_" Ino's mind screams, trying to release the technique. Usually she can leave a person's mind on a whim, but how-

**"Hehehe! You can't escape. Although my power is scarce at the moment, I have bide my power enough to make it possible for you to be trapped here in my domain. I don't know exactly how much power I'll have after this, but you, however, will assure my victory..."** she laughs ominously. Ino wonders to her self in fear.

"How can this be? How is a demon in Naruto's mind?" Kyuubi begins to laugh again.

**"The answer is simple, mortal! So simple that... it really isn't worth repeating..."** Kyuubi grumbles.** "It doesn't concern you, for you have other things to worry about. Like, why I have chosen to imprison you, for example." **Kyuubi says. **"Allow me to show you..."**

The Kyuubi then injects Naruto's memories of Tenten and the jutsu she used on her through a Genjutsu. Purposefully, she draws out the memories, showing how enraptured Tenten is with her place as Naruto's lover.

**"Now Do you understand, human? The purpose of my goal?" **Ino grits her teeth at the large demon.

"Tch...! Y-You're fucking sick...!" Ino blanches. "She's going to give birth to a demon!" Kyuubi shrugs her shoulders.

**"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Even I don't know the results of my meddling. However, What is certain is that no matter what, I WILL remain eternal!"** The female demon lowers herself into a more comfortable position. **"And you? You will help ensure that will happen.** Ino closes her eyes, then bursts with emotion.

"If you think I'll let you use some jutsu on me, you're fucking stupid!" she retorts. Kyuubi nods knowingly. This one sure has a lot of spunk...

**"Of course not. I know you will be slightly harder to control than that other female. Besides, I don't have enough power to perform that technique again. However...there are things about me that no human knows about, nor have they ever experienced before. In time, little one, you will come to understand what I can do with just the slightest bit of my chakra. But first," **Kyuubi licks her lips. **"Let's see if I can't convince you to open your eyes and witness your fate..."**

Ino shrieks again, and this time, it's loud enough to reach through the maze of sewer tunnels and to an barely-conscious Naruto.

* * *

"H-Huh..? Where am I?" he blinks, "Was that Ino?"

Naruto realizes something is wrong, he can barely remember anything, other than he's sure the Kyuubi's behind it all! Ino might be in danger...

There are three tunnels leading from his location. One is lit by a torch, another seems to grow darker it continues, the third ends abruptly where there's a small ladder leading down a hole.

"Shit," Naruto curses. "I guess I better take the dark tunnel. Kyuubi is very tricky, and I've learned that he uses exterior appearances to trick me..." Naruto concludes. Naruto then breaks into a sprint, the water clashing with his steps, spraying water everywhere.

_"There goes the stealthy approach... If only I could use my chakra here."_ Naruto groans in his head.

Naruto stops at a junction, but turns right as Ino's screams again. It's not as strong as before, but distinctively coming from the left passage. He takes it.

Ino's screams are harder to hear, and are farther apart, after a few minutes of running, but Naruto pushes on, Ino's still alive, the Kyuubi's doing something, but as long as she's still screaming, he might be able to save her!

He runs for several minutes, Ino's screams eventually dying down and intuition starts taking over for Naruto. What can he do? He can only hope he's going the right way.

It was never this hard before.

Eventually, Naruto comes across a brightly-burning torch. Taking it in his hand, he breaks into a run again, following the tunnel for what seems, forever. Naruto keeps moving on ahead, coming to another fork. Two choices; right or left.

Naruto takes the right, continuing down another long passage.

* * *

Ino is now on her knees, her arms torqued high up by the chakra chains. Her legs have some mobility, but it's not enough to move any distance greater than two meters. Her clothes are still on and her eyes are still shut tightly, but both she and the Kyuubi know, she's opened them several times already. Once she takes a slight peek again, her eyes now grow wide when Kyuubi suddenly changes her shape.

For one thing, those nine tails are still swaying playfully behind her. But the most drastic change was that she changed into the form of a human. The 'new' Kyuubi has long, dark red and orange hair that reaches all the way down to her rump in a style that flows down her back, similar to Ino's hair when she doesn't wear her ponytail. She also has a very feminine, very attractive face the overflows with beauty, but her evilly smirking expression makes it look a bit intimidating. Her eyes still have a pure, blood red eye color to it that resembles a lot of Kurenai's eyes, only with slitted pupils. Those three whiskers on each side of her cheeks that looks exactly like Naruto's, are also noticeable as well. But the thing about her that is making Ino's jaw drop is the fact that she's completely nude. She has a body that rivals her own and her breasts look like they could be a large C-cup or a small D-cup that were firm and had small, pink areolas. Her hips are nice and round and fit perfectly with her slim waist. Her sex is completely shaven, as are her legs that look smooth enough to make one think that hair doesn't exist in that area.

**"Mmm... Sexy, aren't I?"** Kyuubi moans with a smirk, gliding her fingertips along her smooth skin. Ino grimaces and looks away, causing Kyuubi's smirk to widen. **"Ouch, Ino-chan. Do you not think of me as attractive?"** Kyuubi asks with that feminine voice of her's. Ino still doesn't respond. Kyuubi laughs and walks over to the blonde's kneeling position. She kneels down and meets Ino eye to eye. But Ino tries her best to avert Kyuubi's gaze. Taking Ino's chin in her hand, she forcefully pulls Ino's head so her face is lined with her own.

**"You will be a great human to bear my child, Yamanaka. Especially since you have such great... _features_..." **Kyuubi purrs, caressing her face. Ino tries to move her hand away from Kyuubi's hand, but her grip on her face was locked tight.

Kyuubi's words then register into Ino's head and she raises an eyebrow, looking at Kyuubi's groin. Kyuubi follows her gaze and chuckles.

**"Hahaha... Well... it wont be me personally impregnating you. You know. Being a female, and all. But the boy I'm sealed inside would be perfect to handle that task for me."** Kyuubi answers the question that Ino currently had in her head. Ino's eyes grow wide.

"N-Na...Naruto...?" she chokes out. Kyuubi nods.

**"Mm-hmm. That's right. But don't feel too sad, Naruto-kun is quite the looker, isn't he? And from what I've seen, he, by no means, is inexperienced nor is he small in any _areas_... Just ask that bun-haired girl."** Ino clenches her teeth at the sexy demon.

"Tch...! You BITCH!" Ino spits in her face. Chuckling, Kyuubi wipes off Ino's spit with her hand.

**"Hehehehe... You. Are. BEYOND lucky that I can't kill you right now, Ino-chan. To spit in the most powerful demon's face and live? I, Ino, applaud you."** Kyuubi grins at Ino's intense scowl.** "Now, I may not be able to hurt you right now, but I know one way to shatter your strong will..." **Kyuubi adds before slowly ripping Ino's blouse by gliding her long and sharp nail down it, barely putting enough pressure to cut Ino's skin. Kyuubi then does the same with her skirt and she strips off the two pieces of clothing off of Ino's body, leaving her in lacy purple bra and panties. Kyuubi takes in this view and licks her lips. **"Mmm... Yes Ino, you do have great features, indeed..."**

"..." Ino remains quiet, but blushes at the fact that an insanely attractive demon just complimented her. But she was not in the current position to be happy about it now.

Kyuubi can't contain herself any longer as she shreds the remainder of Ino's clothing with two swipes of her sharp, red nail polish-painted claws. Kyuubi failed to prevent herself from cutting Ino's skin on the first swipe, causing three large lines of blood to emerge on Ino's breasts. Ino screams out in pain.

_"Naruto... where are you...?"_

_

* * *

_As Naruto rushes down the hallway, he begins to hear muffled sounds... Ino? But before he can confirm to himself that it really is Ino, the feminine voice of the Kyuubi fills the hallway he's running through... although he can't make out what the Kyuubi is saying, the fact that she is talking to someone besides himself is alarming. Just then, he hears a loud shriek coming from down the hallway he's in. Naruto increases his pace as he now runs as fast as he can towards the source of the voice... as he runs, he then begins to hear more screams and... moans? Before he can even register why he was hearing moaning, he recognizes that voice... It's Ino! And it is slowly getting louder as he continues running!

_"Tch! Don't worry Ino-chan...! I'll be there in a minute! Just hold on!" _

_

* * *

_

"Aaahhnn! Stop! Please! I- Mmngh! I don't want this!" Ino yelps out as Kyuubi continues to finger her. Ino is now laying on her back_, _held down by those chakra chains. Kyuubi is hovering above her with her hand playing with Ino's nether-region. Although she was currently getting Ino hot, despite her complaints, Kyuubi found this to be arousing as well. Ino was sexy. Her long, platinum blonde hair... her round, oh-so-soft breasts... her juicy, round hips... And t-

**_"And that wet, pretty pussy of hers..._****_"_** Kyuubi moans in her head. She then moans slightly out loud, the heat of Ino's body turning her on even more. Her nipples were grinding against her own, and Ino's moans and pleads for her to stop were delicious. Needless to say, Kyuubi was going to have a lot of fun with this girl...

Kyuubi then plants a big sloppy kiss on the young Yamanaka, snaking her long tongue into Ino's mouth. Ino tried her best to stop Kyuubi by biting it, but she couldn't help but have her own tongue wrestle with hers. She hated to admit it, but Kyuubi's touch and kisses were magical. She wanted to say no but her body was screaming yes.

**"Mmm, are you liking what I'm doing to you, Ino-chan...?" **Kyuubi asks teasingly with a smirk. Her two fingers then exit out of Ino's tight cavern and she begins to glide her fingers up and down her lips, teasing her labia.

"Mmmnngh...!" Ino moans out in response. She wanted to say no so badly. But her body was preventing her from doing so. It was like her body completely turned on her and surrendered to Kyuubi...

**"I'll take that as a yes. It wont be too soon until you become one of my personal slaves."** Kyuubi says to her before trapping her lips in another kiss. After the kiss ends, Ino couldn't help but ask what she meant by that.

"S...Slave...?"

**"That's right. All you need to do is climax. Once you do, your spirit and mind will become so weak due to the amount of lust and pleasure fogging it, that the chakra I'm planting inside you right now through my fingers will be able to reach your mind. An-"**

"NANI! GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF M-!" Ino begins to shout before Kyuubi pinches her clit with her index and middle finger, shutting her up.

**"Ah-ah-ah. Please let me continue, Ino-chan. Now like I was saying, that chakra will be able to reach your mind. Like a fire, it will spread rapidly and you will do your best to fight it, but eventually you will welcome it." **Kyuubi says somewhat casually. She let out a few details here and there, but why should Ino know so much?

"N-No...! Stop it! I'm never gonna become your slave!" Ino tries to thrash around, but finds it to no avail due to the chakra chains holding her down. Kyuubi acts as if she didn't hear Ino's outburst.

**"Of course, you will try your best not to orgasm by my fingers, but I'm not trying to make you do that at the moment. I'm going to continue to tease you and allow all of your sexual tension to build inside you until you beg me to make you cum. To let me invade your body. You will become my new vessel, Ino-chan!"**

"N-NO! Naruto! Please get here quick...!" Ino yells out.

**_"Oh yeah, I forgot about that spiky-hair punk. Well, he wont be able to do much anyway. Without me, he's pretty much useless." _**Kyuubi concludes in her head before resuming her task in fingering the blonde below her.

* * *

"N-NO! Naruto! Please get here quick...!"

That was Ino's voice!

Naruto redoubled his efforts to increase his speed down the long tunnel. He could see the end of it, which was some sort of red dimmed light. He was getting close.

But he also noticed that his senses were getting kinda twisted, as he seems to be going very slowly even though he is running. And the end of cave is still far away...

But he didn't let that distract him. He still ran as fast as he possibly could, hoping to find Ino and rescue her from that damn Kyuubi...

* * *

**(After what seemed like an hour)**

"Mmnnn! Oh God...! S-S-Stop it, Kyuubi! Please...!" Ino begs. After a while, Kyuubi realized that it wasn't just her fingers that were going to make Ino beg, so she decided to use her mouth, instead. Kyuubi was getting the results she needed by doing this, and Ino was becoming more conflicted by the minute. Every passing minute, surrendering to Kyuubi seemed to sound better and better. Her body was yelling at her to release herself all over Kyuubi's cute face, but Ino's willpower was strong. But unfortunately, the battle was drawing close to an end in Kyuubi's favor.

Kyuubi preferred using her mouth to tease Ino rather than her hands, anyway. Ino's arousal smelled sweet, and tasted even better. This set Kyuubi's own arousal into overdrive, causing her to play with herself as she dove her tongue into Ino's pink folds. Hell, just because she was pleasuring Ino, doesn't mean that she can't pleasure herself, too!

**"Stop?"** Kyuubi says with a grin. She feels it's time to make Ino crack now. **"Okay, fine." **Kyuubi then lifts her face away from Ino's pussy and stands up. Ino immediately goes wide-eyed in astonishment at the lack of pleasure that she was feeling for around a whole hour. It now felt wrong when Kyuubi DIDN'T pleasure her, and Ino let out a frustrated groan. Despite her mind's restraints, her hand traveled down her own body and began fingering herself. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she knew needed pleasure and release now... despite the cost.

**"Hehehehe... You're not going to release yourself well enough like that, Ino-chan, you and I both know it. You need me. Admit it."**

Ino's mouth and voice turned on her as well.

"I... I need you..."

**"Attagirl, Ino-chan. Now tell me you want me to make you release yourself."**

"I... I want you to make me release myself."

**"To make you cum and weaken your spirit."**

"To make me cum and weaken my spirit..." Ino moans.

**"To allow my essence to invade your body and allow you to become my slave." **Ino's eyes now turn pupil-less and become overcome with lust.

"Oh yes, Kyuubi...! Put your essence inside me! Make me your slave! I need you! Just make me cum, already!" Ino shouts desperately, lust now taking over her body completely. Kyuubi grins victoriously.

**"As you wish, my pet."** Kyuubi resumes her position in between Ino's legs and immediately attacks her clit with her warm and wet tongue. She then slips two fingers back into her soft, cushiony womanhood and begins thrusting in and out at an alarming pace. Ino screams in utmost ecstasy.

"AHH YES, KYUUBI! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! Please... make me your slave!" Ino surrenders both her mind and body to the evil vixen, who is eagerly trying er best to make Ino orgasm befor-

"KYUUBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO INO!" Both Ino and Kyuubi hear that rough voice call out from the entrance of the room. Kyuubi grins, but pays no attention to the blonde Jinchuuriki, her mind eagerly set on releasing Ino.

Ino then reclines her head back to look at the boy, surprised that he's here right now.

"Na...N-N-NarutoooOOO!"

But... Naruto was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Well. You guys now know who else I'm adding to Naruto's little (or big) harem. And I know this chapter was longer than the rest; I basically put two chapters together, but I did it for you guys ^_^. **

**Now, I believe the this is where the story starts to get good, don't you? And the way I imagine Kyuubi in human form to look is HOT in my opinion. I think I'll try to draw an image of her and post the link to it on here one day, but I don't exactly know when. **

**Also, could anybody give me a picture of what Ino looks like without her ponytail? I've yet to see one, and it'd really be appreciated if one of you could send me a link to the pic.  
**


	5. Chapter Five: I Gave You That Name!

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter will have a small scene from Canon in it, so just a heads up. Uh... That's all I got to say at the moment, so continue reading!**

**Shihouin Shunshin: Well... Kyuubi isn't really finding a way to cure her lust, it actually makes her stronger. That's how so much chakra leaked out of the seal when Naruto was on the mission with Tenten. Sure, she got aroused from touching Ino, but then again, who wouldn't? Her moments with Tenten and Ino were to simply set them as her/Naruto's slaves, not so much as to cure her hunger for sexual experiences.**

**And Kyuubi can't use the Genjutsu on Naruto because she needs a full, physical body to cast that particular one. Besides,**** Kyuubi's whole plan isn't so much as to be released from the seal, though it would be a plus to her, but mainly for her to plant spawns into other female's bodies to spread her terrorism once they're born. And she needs Naruto's male genitals to do that. Lol.**

**XBlack ReaperX: Fucking thank you! Hell yeah, Kyuubi's one crazy fucking bitch! And I fucking love my fucking cliffhangers 'cuz I'm fucking evil! ...Fucking. Lol.**

**silentdragon2k8: This takes place before Pain's invasion, but after the time he sees Sasuke again in Orochimaru's old hideout. You'll see why I set this story in this particular point in canon during this chapter...**

**deathsilver: Oooh...! Yeeaahh... I don't know about that one Lol. I do see your point about overusing Sakura or Hinata in a harem or story in general, though. I'll consider it, but I'm not 100% on taking that request. But you do have a good point...**

**VFSNAKE:** **-_-' Uh... again, I don't know whether or not I'm going to add ****Hinata to the harem or not. deathsilver does have a point, but I do like Hinata a lot. Ooh! I know, I'll put up a poll on my profile and let you guys decide! So anyone who cares whether or not I'll add Hinata, or Sakura to this harem, go to my profile and vote!  
**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**"Aah... mission success." **Kyuubi sighs evilly before standing up, leaving an open-eyed, but currently unconscious Ino to lie on the ground. The minute Kyuubi stands up, Naruto already has his hand tightly around her throat, pushing her up against the brick wall.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO INO!" Naruto growls through his teeth at Kyuubi, his grip on her throat tightening. Kyuubi seems unfazed by this and simply grins mockingly at the boy.

**"Hehehehe... I'm afraid you're too late, my dear Naruto-kun. Ino has now become a slave to me. Just. Like. Tenten." **Kyuubi says in a mocking tone. Just when Naruto thinks his grip on Kyuubi's throat couldn't get any tighter, it does. But it then loosens when her words register in his head.

"T-Tenten...? YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER, TOO?" Naruto roars, re-tightening his grip. Kyuubi simply snorts.

**"But of course. You didn't honestly think that she fell for you on her own, did ya? Why do you think you can't remember anything before she started sucking you off in the forest?"** If Kyuubi was actually human, she would have been choked to death by Naruto's grip. But Kyuubi continues. **"But if you want my honest opinion, I suggest you worry about more important matters. Like, for example, how I managed to get out of that cage." **Naruto's eyes grow wide. He then turns his head left where the cage is and sees that it's still closed, but the sealing paper is hanging off of one of the bars.** "Yes it's true**, **seal has weakened enough to allow me to use some of my powers, but not enough for me to be released from you, or give me all of my powers back. Why do you think I'm not digging my claws into your gut right now?"**

"Tch...!" Naruto's teeth are clenched so tight that he can't even open his mouth.

**"Anyway, I know you wont be dumb enough to completely release the seal, and I used too much of my chakra on Ino to do anything about it myself. Actually, Ino-chan seems to be two steps ahead of us anyway, right Ino-chan?"** Kyuubi smirks, looking over Naruto's shoulder to look at Ino. Naruto follows her gaze and sees Ino currently grabbing the paper to the seal. Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"Must...release...Master's... seal." Ino emotionlessly says.

"Ino! Don't do it! You'll-!" Something suddenly stops Ino from tearing off the seal by grabbing her wrist. Or rather...someone.

**"Wow... I would have never guessed that a Yamanaka would have anything to do with something like this. She looks just like her dad."** Naruto recognizes that blonde hair... and those blue eyes...

Only one word is uttered through Naruto's gaping mouth.

"Yondiame..."

**"Hehehe... Minato-kun. I should have known you'd have some sort of back up plan regarding the safety of your seal."** says Kyuubi with a smirk. Naruto's grip on Kyuubi's throat loosens completely due to his shock. There was Minato, holding Ino's wrist, in the flesh. Well, not technically in the flesh... Minato seemed to be a bit transparent, as if he were a ghost or spirit, or something. But he obviously was solid enough if he could prevent the movement of Ino's wrist.

Minato then notices his heir, his pride and joy, his blood, looking at him with wide eyes.

**"Why, hello, Naruto-chan! I haven't seen you since you were first born... You've really matured since then."** he says with his signature, makes-the-ladies-knees-wobble smile. He then takes another look at the girl whom wrist he's holding, then the red-headed vixen who was standing beside Naruto and notices their... current attires.

**"*Whistles* Wow Naruto-chan...! I knew your father was quite the ladies man, but this is really impressive!" **Minato jokes with a chuckle. A slightly perverted chuckle.

"Wh...? H-How do you know my name...?" Naruto asks in bewilderment. Minato's normal smile returns.

**"Well, because I gave yo-"** Minato's stare hardens at the attractive demon who just cuddled Naruto's back from behind. **"First, I have to get rid of her. Kyuubi, I never wanted to see you again. Leave this boy alone."** he says to Kyuubi sternly, but calmly. Kyuubi just giggles innocently.

**"That hurts, Minato-kun. I've always wanted to see you again... but mainly to rip out your heart then feed it to you. And as for Naruto-kun..." **Kyuubi's hand travels over Naruto's shoulder and into the waistband of his pants, gently rubbing his hard-on in front of his own dad. **"I plan on having a lot of fun with him and his friends, so I don't think I want to leave him alone..."** Minato and Naruto grimaces at the evil vixen. Minato then presses two fingers on Ino's head. Ino suddenly begins to disperse out of Naruto's mindscape and then completely disappears. He then snaps his fingers, and the sealing paper then completely sticks to the bar of the cage. Kyuubi begins to fade into a matter of pure red chakra and chuckles as she does so.

**"Don't think we're through here...Naruto-kun."** Kyuubi crackles before transforming completely into red chakra, which begins to float into the dark cage behind Minato. Once he's sure the Kyuubi has been re-sealed, Minato sighs.

**"God, that fox has a lot of nerve."** Naruto is still wide-eyed that Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, is currently in his mindscape and had just managed to release Ino from here and re-sealed the Kyuubi back into that cage behind him. Minato sees Naruto's expression and simply chuckles, walking up to him.

"Y-Yondaime-sama...! What...? How...? When...?" Naruto's shock causes him to stumble under his own words. Minato laughs again.

**"Yondaime-sama? Hehehe... don't you think it'd be more appropriate to call me 'Dad'?"** Naruto gasps.

"Wh-What...! A-Are you saying...that I'm...y-your-"

**"Yep, that's right. You, Naruto 'Uzumaki' Namikaze, are my son."**

Naruto's eyes water with tears of joy. A small smile appears on his face. The only thing he can do right now is run into his arms and give his father a great big hug.

Minato pets Naruto's head and allows him to shed his tears on his chest.

**"There there, Naruto-chan. I know I- Oof!"** Minato begins to say before a sudden, unexpected punch to the gut winds him. Naruto releases from Minato and yells at him, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Tch...! You Bastard! Why the hell did you seal that bitch into your own fucking son! Do you know how much pain... and suffering I had to go through 'cause of her!" Naruto words are full of emotion. "I don't know whether to hug you... or beat the fuck out of you!" Naruto wipes his tears with his sleeve. His breathing is unsteady because of his sadness and his body is trembling slightly. Naruto becomes slightly surprised when two arms wrap around him. Naruto can't help but return the hug, since he just found out who his father is. After sixteen, gruesome, long years.

**"Naruto... how old are you now?"** he suddenly asks.

"*sniffle* Sixteen..."

**"Sixteen, huh? God, that must've been rough. I'm truly sorry, Naruto-chan. I never meant to cause you any type of pain."** Minato apologizes with an ashamed frown and closed eyes. Naruto's tears flow out more rapidly and he hugs his father closer. **"But hey, at least you lost your virginity at an early age. I didn't lose mine to your mother until I turned twenty-two!"** Naruto can't help but laugh at Minato's attempt to brighten the mood.

Naruto then realizes something.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOST MY VIRGINITY! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PERVERT!" he yells, winding his father again. Minato hunches over. God, if he was to hit him like that again... he was sure he'd die a second time...

**"I'm...*cough* not a pervert...*cough cough* I just happened... to see as Kyuubi was taking over..."** Minato barely manages to explain, holding his gut. **_"Damn, Naruto-chan hits hard... Just like his mother..."_**

"Yeah, whatever! You're just like that damn Ero-Sennin!" Naruto crosses his arms. Minato then feels two arms wrap around him.

"...I still love you, though..."

Minato smiles.

* * *

"So... you're saying that a man named Uchiha Madara was controlling Kyuubi when she attacked the village?" Naruto asks. Minato nods his head.

**"Yeah, that's why I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. Madara is strong, Naruto. Maybe even stronger than me."** Naruto's eyes grow wide. A person stronger than the Fourth Hokage? That's impossible...right? **"I believe that you can one day control the Kyuubi to your advantage, and without a special power like that, I don't think that any shinobi, even Jiraiya, could defeat him. But, you, Naruto? I have a great feeling about you!"** Minato ruffles his hand through Naruto's hair playfully, making him smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

**"No problem, son. And if a Yamanaka were to enter your subconscious again, just push two fingers onto their forehead. That's how they get sent back into their own mind. Usually, they'll wear their Hitai-ate around their head to stop others from doing it, but the one I just sent back probably wasn't wearing one prior to entering your mind." **Minato says to his son.

"Heh, yeah. I don't think Ino wears hers because it's not 'fashionable' enough." Naruto says with a laugh. Minato laughs along with him.

**"But,"** Minato suddenly sounds serious.** "You need to take care of Kyuubi right now, Naruto. Because even though I held her back right now, the seal still isn't completely fixed. I don't know what I did wrong when I first sealed her away, but it seems to have broken a bit. Now I fixed it a little, but it's not completely done. She'll probably be released within a week or so at this rate."**

"What! But, can't you come back and fix it like you did just now?"

**"*sigh* I wish I could, but the seal allows me to stop the release of the seal once and one time only."**

"S-So... What am I supposed to do! Everyone I care about is in danger!" Naruto says worriedly, on the verge of breaking into tears again. Minato rests his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

**"Calm down, Naruto. There is something you can do about it."** Minato reassures him. **"Now, is Jiraiya still alive?"**

"Y-Yeah..."

**"Go to him. He's the only person, besides me, who can do something about this seal. He may try to place another seal over this one, or try to strengthen this one. Which one, I don't know. But I do know that he's the only one who can help you right now."** Minato begins to fade and become more transparent. **"Now, my spirit is going to fade soon, Naruto. Take what I've told you and find Jiraiya as soon as possible, before it's too late."**

"I will, Dad." Naruto says with a determined look on his face.

**"Good. I believe in you, son." **Minato says with a smile before completely dispersing into thin air.

* * *

**Heh, I bet you guys weren't expecting to see Minato, now were ya? And for those of you wondering, no, Naruto isn't going to immediately find Jiraiya to fix the seal. Why? That comes next chapter...**

**Now, I know it was a short chapter, but next chapter is going to debate what new character I'm going to add to the harem. And since I can't decide whether or not to add Hinata and/or Sakura, I'll have to let the poll I put on my profile debate on that, so anyone who cares, go vote! And if you can, vote soon. The faster I get around... fifty or so votes, the faster the next chapter will be up.**


	6. Chapter Six: Exposed Truths

**A/N: Wow. I never would have expected so many people to help me out with my requests...! Thanks to all of you who either explained to me about why you don't like OC's so much, or who gave me good challenges for me to start writing, or both! That made my freakin' day!**

**And for those of you who explained about OC's, check out my story called 'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress'. It's about an OC, but it has a background about him, he has a Japanese name, and it has a good plot. If you like this story, I can almost assure you that the one I just mentioned is just as good, although it's a humor story. Review if you like it so far, cuz I'm trying to debate whether or not to keep it.**

**God, this is going to be a hell of an author note, but here goes...  
**

**Shihouin Shunshin: Thanks for showing me those challenges. Although most of them were crossovers in which I don't plan on writing yet, I did see a couple that have peaked my interest. Seriously appreciated. **

**XBlack ReaperX: O_O uh... Yeah. That was one hell of a review, but the joke was really on you! Cause I'm a fast reader and it probably took you longer to write that whole review than it did for me to read it! So HAH! Victory is mine! *starts running around like Stewie from Family Guy when he drinks soda... then passes out.* Oh, and thanks for the explanation about OC's, too  
**

**jream: Nice challenge! The character whom I'm going to make a female and pair her up with Naruto is Kiba. Or whatever I get around to call her. FemKiba and Naruto would be a great couple, wouldn't it?**

**Santaniel of Zodiac: I Lol'd when you said "Hey I'll just put her/him in team 7 *snort* no one will care." Anyway, that explanation about OC's was great. But take a look at ****'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress', please?**** I want your opinion on whether or not it's a good, unique OC story. It's not a self-insert, by the way.  
**

**Soaring Eagle of the West: I see. Well, check out**** 'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress' to see whether it's good or not. I believe it's a good OC story that's much different from the others. I don't want OC stories to be all 'stereotypically sucky' lol.**

**Soul Painted Black: Your explanation was good, even though you were tired lol. But again, check out my story:****' The Philistine and The Snake Mistress' and see if you like it!  
**

**bloody wolf26: Like the others, check out ****'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress' to see if it's any different from those other sucky OC stories****.**

**KingOfTheInfiniteSky: That challenge is a really great idea, but I don't think that I'll be able to portray it right. I'm not that good with stories involving swords and/or swordsmen. Trust me, I've tried. But thanks anyway!**

**Timetravelviajutsu: Meh. I never really got around to watch that filler arc, so I doubt I can provide the right info about a story like that, but thanks anyway. Also, check out ****'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress'****. I believe that it's a good OC story that can eventually rival with 'The Results of Training'.**

**happyfan13: Ah... Total Drama Island. I remember that show lol. Anyway, try checking out ****'The Philistine and The Snake Mistress' to see whether or not it meets your interests****.**

**AkumaKami64: Wow, dude. Those challenges were kick ass. Even that Avatar one, and I never wrote any other fics that isn't about Naruto! The ones that I'm taking up are: Kami no Bijuu (maybe), Summoner of Slaves, Avatar: Conqueror or Savior, and Gift of the Kyuubi. Thanks man, this is really gonna help my 'brain fart/writer's block' disease. Lol.**

**Also, Now that I have new challenges to get started on, you may notice that this story wont be updated as often, seeing as it's summer vacation, I'm going to start writing on other stories, and I'm reading other stories that others recommended to me. But I'll still try to update as often as possible.**

**Also, I don't know if any of you have seen my profile, but I HATE YAOI! OMFG, it's fuckin' insane how many Sasu/Naru, or yaoi stories in general that are on this site! I have nothing against gays, but the only anal sex I want to read about are one's with a FEMALE'S ass getting invaded! And I'm still not too crazy about that either! Sorry, I just had to put that out there...**

**Anyway, this chapter will be a long one (giggity) and will be enjoyable to almost anyone who reads it.**

**My fingers hurt...  
**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**

* * *

**

Naruto begins to groan out of his unconscious state with a unbelievably good feeling lurking in his groin. It was wet, tight, warm, cushiony and...familiar. There was also a bit pressure pressing down against his mid-area, but it wasn't uncomfortable to him. He felt the waistband of is boxers and pants wrapping around his upper thighs, a cool breeze brushing against his exposed skin. Naruto knew that could only mean one thing...

"T...Ten-chan...?" He mumbles out without even opening his eyes. Two soft, delicate, but familiar lips pressing against his own confirm that he knows who it was on top of him. He opens his eyes and sees Tenten beautiful face directly in front of his, her eyes closed. He then feels a tongue invade his mouth and begins to play with his own. Her tongue was smooth as always and her breath stole his away. Naruto couldn't help but wrap his arms around Tenten's torso and begin to return the favor.

After a few seconds of this, Tenten giggles and pulls back, her back now erect and vertical. Staring at her lover hungrily, Tenten cups her bare breasts and grins at the boy below her.

"Looks like you've finally woken up, Naruto-kun. Good thing, too, because I was starting to get tired of moving on my own..." Tenten says as she rocks her hips forward and back while having Naruto deep inside her. Naruto's breathing hitches due to the pleasure. He then remembers what Kyuubi told him when they were in his subconscious.

_"Ino has now become a slave to me. Just. Like. Tenten." _

Naruto is currently looking carefully at Tenten, trying to see if there are any noticeable exterior changes due to Kyuubi's...meddling. But he doesn't see any changes. The only thing out of place is the sudden interest for him, but that couldn't have been because of Kyuubi, could it? If so, why on earth would she want to pair him and Tenten together?

_"Kyuubi...wants to get me laid?"_ Naruto thinks to himself in befuddlement. _"No, that's stupid. Why would she want that anyway? Is she bluffing about what she said, or..." _ His eyesight is then drawn lower to her Tenten's now bouncing breasts, since Tenten began hoping up and down Naruto's manhood. She then places both hands on his chest and begins to increase her pace.

"Mmmn...! Oh God, Naruto-kun! You feel so good inside me...!" Tenten moans. Her head reclines back, since she's becoming overcome by the waves of pleasure rippling through her whole being. Naruto grunts and groans as well, but his mind is trying to think of other, more important matters. What did Kyuubi mean by 'slave'? What exactly did she do to Tenten after they completed their mission? What exactly is Kyuubi trying to do? And why the hell is his dick so sore again!

A sudden thought pops into Naruto's head.

"Mmngh...! Ten...Tenten-chan...? Wh- Ugh...! What happened to Ino...?" Naruto asks, his face wincing in pleasure. Tenten momentarily stops riding Naruto to answer his question.

"*pant* Ino... is over there..." Tenten wearily points at a spot on the bed beside them, where Ino lays immobile with closed eyes. "I went to go check on you two to see what happened, and saw you two laying there unconscious. I figured that she used her Shinranshin no Jutsu on you. But she hasn't woken up yet." she explains.

"But... do you really think it'd be appropriate to, you know...do this? Here? Right now? With Ino right next to us?" Naruto asks apprehensively. Tenten begins to restart her pace up and down Naruto's length.

"Mmmnn... Sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't wait anymore!" Naruto sighs. He knows that there's no way out of this, even though this is quite enjoyable for him, too. But he has more important matters to think about!

"Tenten-chan, if we do this, can we at least go into the bathroom? I just don't feel comfortable with doing this when Ino-chan is resting right beside us..." Naruto asks. Tenten stops her movements again and sighs.

"Fine. But you're not coming out off that bathroom until I'm completely satisfied!" Tenten declares. Naruto nods his head and stands up off the bed, stepping out of his bottom clothing and taking Tenten with him without him slipping out of her. Tenten giggles and wraps her legs around his hips as Naruto walks and carries Tenten to the nearby bathroom a door down the hallway. Her body is light, Naruto notices. It makes him wonder how someone with such juicy and round hips and someone who has a height comparable to his own (she's only an inch shorter than him) can feel so light. Or maybe he just got stronger? His training with Jiraiya was intense, after all.

Once inside the bathroom, Naruto doesn't even have time to note how nice it looks, seeing as Tenten immediately pushed her back against the wall, being sandwiched between it and the man she absolutely adores fucking. Naruto takes each of Tenten's legs in his arms and begins to push in and out of her at an already rapid pace. Although a big part of him wants him to savor this moment for as long as possible and to just take his time, he figures the faster he can satisfy Tenten, the faster he can get to Jiraiya and fix the seal.

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun! You're so rough...! And I love it!" Tenten moans into his ear. This motivates Naruto's libido and increases his pace even more. "And...guess what -Aah!- N-Naruto...? I took a -Mmn!- pregnancy test... A-And guess what the results were...?" Naruto's hips movements stop and his eyes grow wide. He immediately pulls his head back to look her in the eyes.

"Tuh...! T-T-Tenten...! A-Are you saying...t-that...y-you're...preg...preg...pr-"

"Yep, that's right. I'm now carrying a little Uzumaki inside of me."

...Naruto's vision starts to get blurry. His mind was racing and he began to break out into a cold sweat. Tenten looks at his face and sees a very vacant, unresponsive look on it. Almost like he was dead.

"...Naruto-kun? Hello?" Tenten waves a hand in front of his face. She then grins and kisses him deeply, figuring that it always wakes him up. After a few seconds, Tenten pulls away with an exaggerated 'Mmwah!'. Naruto blinks and regains his senses.

"Tenten-chan...are you serious? Because if this is some cruel joke, I swear-!"

"Hee-hee, I'm not kidding, Naru-kun! I took a pregnancy test, and the results were positive. Then again...the test isn't one-hundred percent accurate..." she says. "So why don't you make sure, just in case...?" she adds slyly.

"N-No, I... I don't think it'd be right. I mean, what would Baa-chan think? And your parents? And what would your duties as a kunoi-" Naruto gets interrupted when Tenten captures his lips in hers. She looks at him sweetly once she pulls away and runs her palm along his cheek.

"Naruto-kuuuun... You love me, right?" she asks. Naruto is quite conflicted by those words. Love her? Sure, he liked her a lot, and sure he was her lover, but...love? He loved Sakura, didn't he? But then again, no girl has ever cared for him as a love partner like she did...

Naruto takes a minute to look Tenten over. There were a lot of words to describe her. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Smart. Strong. Rational thinker. The list could go on. Maybe he did love her, after all...

Taking a slight gulp, Naruto comes up with his answer.

"Y-Yeah...I do." Naruto says. Tenten's smile widens.

"Then don't worry about anyone else. Just worry about me and you; everyone else will be okay. You trust me, right?" Naruto hesitates.

"Yes, Tenten-chan..."

"Then lets have a baby together. It'll be okay." Tenten kisses him passionately yet again. "I promise."

Naruto nods his head, and pushes himself deep inside Tenten, the two groaning as he does so. Naruto eventually picks up a steady rhythm, his dilemma about Jiraiya and the Kyuubi slipping his mind for a moment.

Again, he only forgets for _a moment_. Kyuubi's words about Ino and Tenten being slaves echo in his head again and his hip movements slow to a halt. Tenten seems to get a little frustrated by Naruto's actions, since she has yet to climax yet.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" she asks. Naruto looks at her for a moment and looks very carefully.

"Tenten-chan... do you...remember anything happening after we completed the mission we had three days ago?"

"Wha? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, Ten-chan. Just answer the question. It's really important." Tenten looks at him funny, but then puts her finger to her chin in a cute thinking pose.

"Um... I remember you being in pain while we walked back... then after a while of me convincing you to rest, we took a nap in the forest. Then, for some reason, I began to see you as a lover. A really cute lover!" Tenten giggles. "And well, here we are!" she finishes with a smile. Naruto looks over Tenten's words and thinks for a minute.

"In pain? What do you mean by that? I don't remember being in pain on the way back..."

"I don't know, it might have been just one big stomach ache you had, because you were fine after you rested." Tenten says. Naruto's face still shows a bit of uncertainty, and Tenten cups his cheek to reassure him. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. You're okay now, right?" Naruto nods his head. "Then don't worry, okay babe? Just trust me. I love you." Naruto slowly begins to smile. He pushes his face forward, Tenten's and Naruto's lips meeting. Naruto is now sure that he wants to do this with Tenten. Sure, everyone will become shocked about the pregnancy, but hey. He was Konoha's Number-One, Most Hyperactive Unpredictable Shinobi, after all.

"I love you too, Tenten-chan." Naruto's hips begin to pick up its previous, moderately fast pace. Tenten sighs in pleasure due to this and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Mmm... this feels so good, Naru-kun...Don't stop again, please...or else there's going to be a problem..." Tenten moans jokingly, causing the two to lightly chuckle. The chuckling is then followed by more struggled groans and moans of pleasure from the two as Naruto continues his thrusting. Naruto's teeth are clenched and every part of his body is frozen stiff except for his hips. Out of all the times he did this with Tenten, it still amazes him how pleasurable her pussy is. Same thing applies for Tenten. Even though she doesn't know about Kyuubi's influence on her, she feels that being with Naruto was one of the best decisions of her life...even though it wasn't technically _her _decision.

Naruto then grips the crook of Tenten's knees with his hands and pushes them closer to the wall, her thighs now parallel with her body and her knees pressing against her breasts. Her calves are above Naruto's shoulders and his body was positioned between her legs. If it weren't for the fact that Tenten was incredibly flexible, this would have been painful for her, but this only extended the amount of pleasure she was receiving from the blonde Jinchuuriki. Naruto was well aware of Tenten's flexibility, he had seen it for himself during the Chuunin exams, and knew that this wasn't going to hurt her. Although...he was kinda risking it at this point...

"Ooh! Naruto-kun!" Tenten squeals in delight. The new position allowed Naruto to drill deeper into her, and both were content with the results.

Naruto noticed that Tenten was wetter than usual. His girth slipped into her with little to no resistance at all, and would sometimes cause him to accidentally slip out of her, making them both groan in frustration. He didn't know why she was so wet, but he didn't really care because it felt _way_ better this way. But unbeknown to him, the thought of Naruto knocking her up sent her arousal into overdrive. It amazed even her how wet she was, considering how every time Naruto plunged into her, her juices would leak out of her pink folds and onto the floor below her.

"God, Naruto... go faster... faster!" Tenten moans into his ear, her hands threading themselves into Naruto's spiky, blonde, damp-with-sweat hair. Naruto follows Tenten's command and accelerates his hip movements. The two lovers begin to grunt and yelp in pleasure more frequently as they increase in volume as well. But Tenten isn't quite satisfied yet. "F-Faster...! Harder! Fuck me harder, Naru-kun!" Tenten exclaims, her voice right below the borderline between yelling and simply talking. Tenten's words encourage Naruto even more. His grip on her legs tighten and his pelvis is now slamming into her soft ass cheeks. Tenten is barely howling in bliss due to his efforts, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

"Ahhn! Oh yes! God, Naruto-kun! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-!" Naruto presses his lips into Tenten's and eagerly kisses her. His orgasm is now approaching and his hip movements are growing desperate and feral like they usually do when approaching his climax.

In a few seconds, Naruto shudders and snaps his hips into Tenten's groin, his member going deeper into Tenten's warm cavern. Tenten shudders as well and her eyes roll into the back into her head when Naruto's white seed fills her womb, her love juices mixing with his own. Tenten loves the sensations of Naruto filling her up and climaxes as well, making the puddle of feminine fluids below her rapidly grow larger.

After the two stop climaxing, Naruto and Tenten collapse, now covered in sweat, and are now out of breath. Naruto no longer has the strength to hold Tenten up against the wall, so he slips his semi-erect manhood out of Tenten and sets her onto the ground, although Tenten holds herself against the wall to hold herself up being that her legs need to adjust to the gravity again. And Naruto has his hands against the wall behind her for support.

"Na...Naruto-kun. That was better than usual...! I never knew you had it in you..." Tenten sighs breathlessly with an exhausted smirk on her face. Naruto grins tiredly as well.

"Hehehehe..." All he could do was chuckle. Suddenly, the thought about seeing Jiraiya about the seal popped into his subconscious. Taking Tenten into his arms, he feels that it's time to tell her something about him that most people don't know. He did love her, after all.

"Um...Ten-chan, I have something important I have to tell you." Naruto says. Tenten looks at him with a raised eyebrow, since he changed the subject so suddenly.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"*sigh*...I, uh...hehehe...I know you're going to be surprised by what I'm about to tell you, but...I...have a demon sealed inside me."

"...What?"

* * *

"The Kyuubi...no Yoko?" Tenten repeats. Something about that name sounded so...familiar. Yeah, she was taught a small bit about Kyuubi when she was in the academy, but she feels like she's heard that name recently. Kinda like Deja Vu.

"Yeah. I told you all of this because you're one of the few people that I really care about, Tenten-chan." Naruto tells her. He just explained _everything_ important regarding Kyuubi, from when he found out about her during the fight with Haku and Zabuza, to the present, including the dilemma he had with Kyuubi in his mindscape not too long ago. It took a while to explain everything to her, especially since he had to really convince her that it was true, although he only explained the main important experiences he had with Kyuubi. Tenten was shocked, and Naruto was breathless. Again. He even got tired of standing and sat on the toilet, with Tenten sitting on his lap.

"Wow Naruto-kun...I-I never knew...!" Yes she did. But she just doesn't remember since Kyuubi swiped that part of her memory. "But it all makes sense now... I always wondered why everyone was acting so hostile toward you." Naruto stares at the ground, a nostalgic look on his face.

"Yeah. And now I have to fix the seal before she gets released and starts causing chaos. I can't let that happen." Naruto says. Tenten stands up off of his lap.

"Then you have to hurry up and speak with Jir-Oh my God! Ino!" Tenten suddenly remembers. Naruto seems to have forgotten as well, and immediately stands on his feet.

"Oh shit, you're right! Come on, lets check on her!" Naruto says. Tenten nods and rushes toward the bathroom door to exit, but sees Naruto still standing where he is.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Tenten asks, wondering why he isn't moving. Naruto blushes.

"Uh... I mean...can I at least put on some pants first...?"

"Ugh! Just come on, Naruto!" Tenten exclaims, grabbing Naruto by his arm.

* * *

Once Naruto and Tenten arrive at the door of Ino's room, they peer their heads on the other side of the door.

"Where is she? I don't see her in here." Naruto says.

"She should be here. I mean, we weren't in the bathroom that long, were we?" Tenten asks.

"Oh yes you were." The two suddenly hear from behind them. This makes them both jump and disrupts their center of gravity, making them both fall, with Tenten falling on top of Naruto's back. They immediately flip over to find the source of the voice, and sees the kunoichi they were looking for. Only...she's dripping wet and has a simple white towel covering her nude body, although Naruto notes a bit of cleavage. He can't help but notice that Ino was incredibly hot, especially considering her current attire. The water droplets that were dripping down her peach skin made it glisten under the illumination of the lights in the house. Her hair was still let down and was sticking to her skin, telling him that she obviously just got out of the shower. He also realizes why she wears skirts all the time. Ino's legs were simply fantastic.

"I-Ino! Don't scare us like that!" Tenten groans as she stands up, Naruto following right after. Naruto takes a careful look at the blonde Yamanaka. There wasn't anything abnormal about her so far from what he could see. What did Kyuubi mean by 'Mission success' when she gave Ino an orgasm? What did she do?

_"Ugh, this damn Kyuubi is really giving me one big migraine..."_ Naruto grumbles in his head. That Kyuubi sure is mysterious and devious, that's for sure...

"Hehe, sorry. You two were in the bathroom for a while, so I decided to take a shower. I mean, I knew you two told me that you're now intimate, but you two couldn't control yourselves for long, huh?" Ino teases with a sly grin. Tenten and Naruto blush. "And you two must've finished just now, seeing as you two didn't bother getting dressed yet." she adds. Naruto's blush gets redder and he covers up his genitals with his hands, even though seeing Ino in nothing but a towel got him semi-erect, making it a bit difficult to fully cover up. Ino giggles.

"I told you I should have put on pants..." Naruto whispers to Tenten, although she simply ignores him.

"Hey Ino. Are you um... feeling okay?" Tenten asks. Ino cocks her head to the side a bit and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah...? I feel fine. Great, even. That shower was really refreshing." says Ino. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...because of what happened just recently. Do you rememb-" Naruto begins to say before Ino stops him.

"Wait, let's head inside my room, so we can get dressed while we talk." Naruto nods and follows Tenten and Ino into Ino's room, where he left his pants, boxers, shirt, and over shirt. Naruto hastily picks up his undergarments and puts them on. Once they're on, Naruto continues talking as the three dress themselves.

"Now as I was saying, do you remember anything, you know...weird...happening when you used the Shinranshin no Jutsu on me, Ino-chan?" Naruto asks. Ino thinks to herself for a minute as she unwraps the towel surrounding her, her c-cup breasts now visible for his eyes to see. Naruto notices that her nipples are as pink as Sakura's hair and she has a small patch of blonde pubes above her sex in the shape of a heart. Before he can inspect her more, he blushes and nervously looks away. Ino sees his reaction and rolls her eyes with a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh, calm down Naruto. It isn't like this is the first time you've seen a naked girl before." Ino says, making his blush redden. He expected Tenten to say something to Ino regarding being naked in front of her boyfriend, but to his surprise, she says nothing and grins as well. He also noticed that Tenten didn't bother covering up her nude form in front of Ino, making him wonder if they've seen each other's nudity and are no longer bothered by it since they're roommates.

"Now, I don't remember anything too weird...I just met Kyuubi, that's all."

Tenten's and Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"That's all? Ino-chan, you do know that Kyuubi is an evil demon fox who plans on dominating the world one day, right?" Naruto asks, bothered by how casually Ino just said that she met the most powerful demon there ever was in existence. Aside from the Juubi, of course.

"Really? I don't think she is. I think that she's a great being who just needs someone to love her. And I would be there to do that, but I'm not the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, now am I?" says Ino. Naruto can't help but have a gaping mouth at what she's saying. "You know, if you treated her better, Naruto, maybe she would be a much nicer, more kinder demon. And I'm not just saying that because she's my master, either."

"M-Master...?" Tenten and Naruto repeats in utmost befuddlement. Ino slightly laughs in Tenten's direction.

"Don't be surprised, Tenten-chan. She's your master, too. You just don't realize it yet." Tenten gasps.

"N-No I'm not!" is all Tenten could manage to say.

"Oh, yes you are!" Ino sings with a smile. "Why do you think you suddenly have an interest for Naruto?"

"I...I fell for Naruto on my own! ...Didn't I?" Tenten says confusedly, unsure if Ino's words are true. Naruto scratches is head in confusion.

"Wait. If Tenten really did meet Kyuubi, why would she make her become interested in me?" he asks. Ino shrugs her shoulders.

"Eh. I dunno. But I'm sure it's for a great purpose. Maybe Kyuubi-sama really likes you and wants you to have a lover, Naruto-kun."

"Meh...I highly doubt that." grumbles Naruto, turning his head with his arms crossed. What Ino says next scares the living hell out of him. Well...not so much what she said, but rather the voice in which she said it in...

**"Aw, don't think that, Naruto-kun. I know Kyuubi just wants you to be happy, that's all!"**

Naruto slowly turns his head back toward Ino. He recognizes that voice. And dreads it.

Once Ino's still nude form meets Naruto's eyes, the first thing he notices about her are the blood red eyes with slitted pupils that have seemed to replace her usual, beautiful turquoise ones. She now shares the same three whisker-like marks on her cheeks that Naruto has, only her's are wider and more pronounced, just like his would be if he were to go into his one-to-three tailed Jinchuuriki states. Her nails seem to have gotten sharper and larger, too. And even though her hair is still a bit wet from the shower she took earlier, it looks a bit more unruly and wild than it did a few minutes ago...

"K-K-Kyuubi...?" Naruto asks in a slight whisper, his breath escaping from his lungs. Ino simply walks over to Naruto, smiling.

"**Mm-hmm... It's finally nice to see you in the flesh without being inside of your subconscious, Naruto-kun."** Ino, or rather, Kyuubi says to him seductively, tracing her sharp nail along his bare chest. Naruto remains in his shocked state before anger slowly begins to override all emotions. Just like before, Kyuubi then finds herself pinned against a wall of Ino's room with Naruto's hand tightly around of her throat. Kyuubi sees his face and is overwhelmed by a big moment of Deja Vu.

"Listen, Kyuubi. I don't know what the fuck you want, but STAY. THE HELL. AWAY. FROM MY FRIENDS!" Naruto threatens with teeth so clenched together, it almost feels as if they were super-glued to each other. Kyuubi coughs, but grins at him even though she's currently in pain.

**"*cough* Hehehe...you know...you should break out of that habit...of choking me every time you see me. Because unlike before...I'm actually in a human body. And *cough* you wouldn't want to harm your friend Ino, would you...?" **Naruto snarls at Kyuubi's words, but finds them to be true. So instead of holding her throat, Naruto grabs each of her wrists and pins them above her head so she wont move. Kyuubi giggles.** "Ooh! I like it rough, Naruto-kun!"** She teases, wiggling her torso in front of Naruto to shake her breasts. Naruto couldn't help but to look at them, and notices the three lines of blood on them that she had back when they were in his subconscious. It makes him wonder if the side effect of using the Shinranshin no Jutsu is that any injuries the user gets while in the subconscious, gets transferred to the real body.

"N-Naruto-kun...! Is...is that really the Kyuubi...?" Tenten asks after coming down from her self-silencing shock. Kyuubi looks over to Tenten's position and smiles.

**"Hell yea! But don't be surprised, it's not like this is the first time you've seen me in person. Well, not literally." **Kyuubi says to her.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I never met you in my life!" Kyuubi chuckles.

**_"Right...almost forgot that I swiped her memory. I think it'd be better if we keep it that way."_ **she notes in her head. **"Hehehe...Never mind, Tenten-chan." **Kyuubi then looks over to the boy pinning her against the wall.** "Mmm...Lookin' kinda sexy there, Naru-kun..." **Kyuubi licks her lips. Naruto blushes, but growls.

"Tch! Shut up! What are you doing inside Ino-chan, anyway!" asks Naruto with a deadly expression.

**"Well...while you were searching for me in your own subconscious," **Kyuubi laughs.** "I planted some of my essence inside of Ino and now I can temporarily control her. But I hardly have enough chakra left to control her for more than an hour, but I just wanted to test to see if the technique works. I guess I didn't do too bad of a job if I do say so myself."** she says with a smirk. _****__"I only wish I had enough chakra left to use that genjutsu I used on Tenten on Naruto, that way he could just remove the seal for me. And Ino's chakra reserves are nowhere near the amount that I need in order to do it..."_ Kyuubi then notices the sound of sobbing coming from in front of her.

"...Why...?" Naruto says sobbing, his head hanging down in depression. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me and everyone I care about...?" Naruto looks into Kyuubi's red, almost glowing eyes, his own eyes filled with tears. "I know you're an evil demon fox, but that doesn't mean th-" Naruto gets interrupted when a pair of soft lips press against his own. Naruto's eyes grow wide at the sudden action. These lips were so soft, just as soft as Tenten's, but they way Kyuubi moved them... it was as if she was giving him a lip massage with her own lips. But before Naruto lost the ability not to kiss her back, Kyuubi pulls away.

**"You're wrong, Naruto-kun. I don't want to hurt you, or any of your friends."** Kyuubi says, looking him straight in the eye. For the first time since he's known Kyuubi, he can see something in her blood red eyes that he's never seen before. Concern. Caring. He couldn't detect any deviousness or deceitfulness in her words or eyes at all. But he was still skeptical.

"Tch...! Don't want to hurt me or my friends? Look at what you've done to Ino's breasts! And look at what you're doing to her now! And do you know how much I've suffered because of you? People have beaten and neglected me all my life because they saw me as you! And you expect me to believe that you're not trying to hurt me or my friends? Bullshit." Naruto retorts angrily, tears falling down his cheeks more rapidly. Kyuubi takes a deep breath and sighs.

**"First of all, _I_ never hurt you. The villagers did. Do you think I wanted to be sealed into you? Do you think I wanted to see you hurt? You're wrong, Naruto-kun. It's not in my ability to make the villagers see you as me and beat you because of it. Besides, you heard your father; He told you that I wasn't the one who chose to attack Konoha, Uchiha Madara did. He controlled me, remember?"** Naruto remains silent.** "I'm not trying to hurt anybody, except for Madara. That's why I want to be released from you so I can kill him. And these marks on Ino's breasts were an accident."**

"Only want to hurt Madara, huh? Well, how come when we were in my subconscious, you said that you wanted to rip out my father's heart and then feed it to him? And why exactly was Ino screaming when I was looking for her?" Naruto grumbles.

**"Well...okay, I do want to hurt your father too, but would you like it if some guy randomly sealed you inside of a newborn child? I know I was rampaging because of Madara, but it was still degrading to me, you know. And Ino was screaming because I was pleasuring her. I tend to have that effect on humans..."** Kyuubi chuckles. Naruto is still scowling. **"Okay, sure I may be...aggressive, dominating, deceiving, and sometimes downright evil, but it's in my nature, Naruto-kun. I can't help being who I am."** Kyuubi says sincerely. Naruto still seems to be a bit unsure.

"So exactly what is this all about with making Tenten and Ino your slaves?" Naruto asks with a straight face. Kyuubi closes her eyes and takes another deep breath.

**"Okay. You want the truth, Naruto-kun?" **Naruto nods his head.** "You see, I know that no matter what I do, I'm not going to be released from you father's seal. And when the seal weakened, I knew that you were going to find a way to repair it, so I used what little time of freedom I had to get as many women as possible and have them fall for you so you can have sex with them and impregnate them. The reason why I did this is because my chakra has accessed your sperm supply, Naruto. And any children that you produce will contain a fraction of my essence within them that I can control. What I guess I'm trying to say is that, I want to live as long as possible. And since you humans have a limited lifespan, I'll die along with you if you die. But I don't want to let that happen." **Kyuubi finishes with a sigh afterwords. Naruto takes a moment to let all of this information to sink into his head.

"...So, what you're trying to say is that you want to get me laid, so you can live forever?"

**"Well... basically, yes."**

"But that's still wrong, Kyuubi! You didn't even consider my feelings, or Ino's and Tenten's feelings at all! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Tenten or Ino may not WANT to have a child yet? I mean, you've tricked, deceived, and lied to all three of us!" Naruto says angrily. Kyuubi stays quiet for a while before responding.

**"Naruto. Okay yes, maybe I didn't consider Ino's feelings, but I can assure you that Tenten would be more than happy to bare your child. She liked you before I even touched her." **Kyuubi says simply.

"What? You're lying again, Kyuubi! Didn't we jus-"

**"I'm not fucking lying, you imbecile! Tenten really likes you, you've just been too dull, as usual, to see it!"** Kyuubi growls at Naruto. **"If you need proof, let go of me and I'll release all influence I have over her, then you ask her for yourself if she really likes you."**

"...How do I know this isn't another trick, huh?"

**"Well, either way, you have to let go of me eventually. But all you have to do is let go of one arm, I only need one hand to release the jutsu, although it's only going to be temporary." **Naruto thinks for a while and reluctantly lets go of Ino's left arm. Kyuubi then forms a weird hand seal consisting of her pinkie and ring finger being raised and points it in Tenten's direction, who was being so silent through Kyuubi's and Naruto's argument. **"Katsu!"** Kyuubi suddenly says. Just then, Tenten blinks and holds her head as if she has a headache.

"Ugh... where am I? N-Naruto? Ino? INO? Why are you naked! Why am I naked! And why is your shirt off, Naruto! What the hell's goin' on here!" Tenten burst as she tries to cover up her most intimate areas with her hands. Before Naruto can respond, Kyuubi hides her 'Kyuubi-like' appearance and returns to Ino's regular external appearance.

"I'll explain to you later, Tenten. But Naruto's here because I told him that you absolutely love him and that you would love to carry his child. Isn't this true, Tenten?" Kyuubi says, her impression of Ino's voice being very uncanny. Tenten's jaw drops.

"YOU TOLD HIM? Ino, I thought that was going to be a secret!" Tenten shouts, a big blush apparent on her face. Kyuubi simply grins and releases the hand seal, putting Tenten back into her previous mindset.

**"See?"** Kyuubi boasts.

"O-Okay, you were right about Tenten. But it's still wrong!"

**"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, okay? But I just don't want to die so soon..." **tears start to fall from Kyuubi's eyes.** "I mean, us Biju were supposed to be immortal, but...I don't want it to end here..." **Kyuubi starts to cry. Naruto, despite his current feelings for Kyuubi, can't stand it when a lady cries.

"A-Alright, look... don't cry, okay? I guess I could see why you would go so far as to stay alive, but...I guess I could..." Naruto releases her other arm and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

_"Kyuubi...maybe she isn't as evil as people let on. Maybe Ino was right; she just needs someone to love her..."_ Naruto thinks to himself.

**"*sob* *sniffle*****...Hehehe. You always were just too gullible."** Kyuubi suddenly whispers into his ear. Before Naruto could even register Kyuubi's words, he suddenly feels four fangs pierce through his neck.

* * *

**Ooh! What a twist! Haha, I bet Kyuubi tricked you all into thinking she wasn't evil, too! What exactly did Kyuubi do to Naruto? That will come next chapter...**

**As for the Hinata/Sakura poll, it looks like neither are gonna be put into this harem, so far. But I still don't have enough votes. Well, I don't think I really had it in me to make the sweet and innocent Hinata become a slave. The hell am I talkin' about? OF COURSE I DO! This is a horror story after all!  
**

**Also, I forgot to respond to the reviews from the last chapter:**

**bloody wolf26: I just skimmed over his profile just now and I'll check them out later, because I'm currently tired as hell. I'm writing this at 4:30 in the fuckin' morning. But the challenges look interesting, anyway. So thanks!**

**Still Not Dead Yet: ...You mean Hanabi? Hmm... maybe I will add her. But, I'm gonna make her a year or two younger than Hinata though, cause in canon in Shipuuden, she's 10 years old. And how would it look if Naruto, a seventeen year old, were to screw Hanabi, a ten year old? IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT! Lol.**

***anonymous*: Hehehe, I know right? If you had a demon fox inside you who was building a harem for you, wouldn't you die a happy man? Lol.**

**saxcuL. the all-knowing: O_O You almost scared the shit outta me when you yelled "SEX! RAPE!" Lol! But I can't be one to judge, since I'm the one writing about rape and sex, huh? lol. And if I do add Hinata, of course she's gonna be a BDSM submissive. It's basically in her nature to be one!  
**

**apimpnamedkyuubi: All of those questions I can not answer, or else I'd give away the surprises. I like your username btw. Nice Boondocks reference. Lol.**

**VFSNAKE: Isn't that why we all love Hinata? In about three or four years, Hinata will have Tsunade beat in no time! Also, I think Sakura might get a big rack like Tsunade's when she gets her age, don't you? I mean Tsunade was flat-chested when she was Sakura's age, and look at her now! Each tit is probably bigger than the size of your head! Lol.**

**XBlack ReaperX: Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Lol.**

**Sorry to the two other reviews that I didn't respond to, but I'm tired as fuck... Lol.  
**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Lustful Haze

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, ppl, but my summer was freakin' awesome, and I haven't had much time to write (for those that haven't looked at my profile). But I'm back, and I'll try to update faster. Some cliffhanger, huh?**

**Still Not Dead Yet: Yeah, those types of stories do get kinda boring sometimes. I'm not gonna lie, but my initial plan was to make this an 'I'm a victim' story, but then I thought about it and said 'Way too many people already did that...' . And, true, a lot of what Kyuubi said was, in fact, true. But she's still evil, though. Those people you listed that Kyuubi hasn't gone after yet will be next, too. But even I'm not sure in which order whose going to be first and last...**

**VFSNAKE: Feral Lust is going fine, so far. I'm kinda at a standpoint where I'm stuck at a particular point, but I know I'll get past it. Thx again, man!**

**mi5tan: Hehehe... you'll have to read to find that out...**

**saxcuL. the all-knowing: Huh. Never really realized that until you said it...**

**Shinigami Miroku: Meh... I doubt that I'll be putting Hinata in this story. She'll probably make an appearance, but I doubt she'll be added to the harem. Or maybe she will be added, but not until way later into the story. I dunno. I had two months to think about it and I'm still not sure...**

**BlackRoseRugby: Yeah, I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers... I get that a lot. :-3**

**And as for the Hinata/Sakura poll...I'm torn. Because 20 voters said to put neither of them in the harem, but yet 19 said to put them both in. Now I know that putting neither in the harem should win, but it feels wrong, since it won by one vote. So, I'm just going to open up the poll again and let the new people who started reading this story vote. But until then, I'm just going to put other women in the harem. For example, Shizune, Ayame, Tsume, Temari, Anko... and even Kurenai... *drools***

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

**_"Hehehe...Naruto-kun may be cute, but damn can he be a sucker for sob stories!" _**Kyuubi grins while digging her fangs deeper into the side of Naruto's neck. She can taste his blood and can faintly feel the ominousness of her own chakra within it.

Naruto, on the other hand, is so shocked by Kyuubi's sudden action, that it's taking him a while to register all of this in his head. But after a few seconds, he's finally aware of this situation and tries to push away from Kyuubi, although Kyuubi's hold on him was locked tight.

"K-Kyuubi! What are you doing...!" Naruto grunts through his teeth while still trying to repel himself away from the other whiskered blonde. Soon, Kyuubi releases her long canines from Naruto's neck and pushes Naruto back onto Ino's bed, which was right behind him. Naruto holds his wound and glares at the grinning Kyuubi with shock in his eyes. He then hisses in pain when the bloody area on his neck suddenly begins to sting and burn at the same time. Not to an extreme degree; The actual bite was less painful than the pain he's experiencing now.

**"Heh, _now_ you can say that I've actually hurt you."** Kyuubi says evilly, her previous, evil grin washing over her face. Naruto still holds his neck, wincing and scowling at the woman before him. The pain was starting to rapidly get worse.

"Tch... What did you do to me...!" Naruto growls, the pain becoming more intense. Once the pain gets to the borderline of becoming unbearable, it suddenly goes away, and a slight tingly feeling surges throughout his whole body. The corners of Kyuubi's lips rise in a smirk as she scoops up the remainder of Naruto's blood on the corners of her lips with her tongue.

_**"**_**Hmm... You're sixteen going on seventeen now, right? So I'm sure Konoha's educational system taught you about aphrodisiacs by now."** Kyuubi says, making Naruto's eyebrow raise.

"Aphrodisi-what now?" Naruto tries to repeat unconsciously._ "I think I heard that word once before, but I don't recall the academy teaching me about it... I think Ero-Sennin mentioned it once or twice..."_

**"You've gotta be kidding me. You seriously don't know what an aphrodisiac is by this time and age?"** Naruto remains quiet.** "Oh boy. You see Naruto-kun, an aphrodisiac is a substance that greatly increases the craving for... a certain activity..." **she explains slyly. Naruto's curiosity overrides most of his current emotions.

"Wh-what activity...?" he asks, not sure whether or not he really wants to know the answer to his question. Kyuubi licks her lips. She then gets down on her knees in front of Naruto as he sits up on Ino's bed and slowly rubs his thighs.

**"Hehehe... I think you'll find out the answer to that question in three...two...one..."** Kyuubi counts down. As soon as Kyuubi hits 'one', Naruto's vision momentarily gets a bit blurry. Once his vision on Kyuubi refocuses, Naruto suddenly begins to feel as if he just stepped into a very hot room. His breathing gets a bit more shallower, and he finds himself unable to think clearly. He's felt this feeling before. It's the same way he felt when he saw Tenten bending over against a tree in the forest...only this time it feels about five times stronger than it did back then. **"Ooh! I can see that the aphrodisiac kicked in a bit better than I expected!"** Kyuubi purrs, rubbing the hardening flesh inside of his pants. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he had a hard-on until Kyuubi mentioned it. Naruto groans a bit as Kyuubi fondles him through his undergarments. Her touch felt unusually pleasant. A bit _too_ pleasant. It felt as if she was touching him while he wasn't wearing anything at all.

_"Tch...! What's happening to me...? I'm not supposed to be here doing this, I'm supposed to be finding Ero-Sennin before the seal breaks...! But...this feels so good... I-I can't walk away from this...!"_ Naruto groans in his head, lust and carnal desire taking over almost every rational thought. He looks into Kyuubi's red, evil-looking eyes. What was he thinking? Letting his guard down in front of an all-mighty, evil demon fox? Of course she had the ability to make it look like she's the victim, and even lie about the fact that she's lying. He actually thought that Kyuubi was only like this because of what happened to her in the past. She thought that she was like Haku... or Neji before he beat him in the Chuunin exams... or Tsunade before she became Hokage... but, boy was he wrong about this one.

**"Mmm... You like this, don't you Naruto-kun?" **The evil vixen purrs teasingly, seductively smirking at the blonde shinobi currently overcome by a lustful haze. Struggling to fight the effects of Kyuubi's bite, Naruto growls out in response.

"Sh-Shut up!" She simply ignores him and grabs Naruto's pants and boxers and yanks them down to his ankles, allowing his manhood to stand out into the open air like a flag pole. Kyuubi sees this and bites her lip, excitement surging through her (or Ino's) whole body.** "Mmm... this is the first time I've gotten to see this part of you in the flesh... And I gotta say, Naruto-kun... I like what I see." **She purrs before sliding her tongue along the underside of his length. Naruto shivers. Her wet tongue sliding against his erection made his toes curl. **"****Feels good, doesn't it? I can tell, due to the fact that your friend down here is twitching..."** Kyuubi then looks over to Tenten, who was just standing silently in the same spot she sat in when Kyuubi redid her 'brainwashing' Jutsu.

**_"Hehehe... Good thing that I made that jutsu I used on Tenten stronger when I reapplied it. I noticed that as time went by, the jutsu began to wear off and she began getting more and more control over her actions. Now, Tenten will stay a slave to me and obey my commands at my own will, permanently."_ **Kyuubi thinks deviously in her mind. **"Hey Tenten,"**

"Yes, Master?" Tenten replies as if responding to her Sensei.

**"Why don't you come over here and show Naruto-kun exactly how much you love him."** Kyuubi says to her. A smirk crosses Tenten's face as she walks over toward Naruto's position. She kneels right beside Kyuubi in front of Naruto and smirks up at him. Naruto was about to build up his strength to prevent Tenten's next action, but a warm, moist mouth over his 'lower' head turned all of his mustered up words into a short, but breathtaking gasp. Another long, smooth tongue running along his shaft was enough to make him shiver and moan in hitched exhales. Naruto takes a minute to look at the two ladies pleasuring him. A pair of chocolaty-brown sparkling eyes and a pair of deep-red, ominous, but somehow magnificent-looking eyes are looking deep into his own cerulean ones. There are so many conflicting emotions running through Naruto's head; Lust. Fear. Excitement. Angst. But the former and second-latter emotions were slowly taking over with each movement of Tenten's head, and each lick with Ino's/Kyuubi's tongue. He couldn't even use his hands to stop them.

With the combined talents of Kyuubi's and Tenten's efforts Naruto's excitement quickly came to it's high point. With a loud grunt, Naruto jerks his hips forward, sending his now erupting penis deeper into Tenten's mouth, just before hitting her throat. Tenten swallowed his whole load with minimum trouble, although some of the white, gooey substance dribbled out of her mouth, which Kyuubi was happy to lap up off of Naruto Jr. This orgasm was the strongest one Naruto had so far, he realized, and this amazed Naruto. But it also scared him. Even after his high point ended, Naruto still was rock hard in Tenten's mouth, just as it had been when she and Kyuubi started. And his sexual desire only increased after his orgasm, in fact, it increased so much, that-

**"Naruto-kun, I'm kinda disappointed in you. You came so quickly..." **Kyuubi says playfully, whilst lapping up the rest of his cum. Tenten then releases him from her mouth with a wet 'Pop!', having sucked her Koibito dry. Kyuubi sees Naruto's manhood and grins. **But it doesn't look like it matters much. It seems you still have enough energy for-Aah!"** Kyuubi yelps in surprise when Naruto reaches down and grabs her by the waist, pulling her up so that she's on top of him, now seeing each other eye to eye. Kyuubi doesn't even have time to blink before Naruto grabs her hips and positions her blushing flower above his hardened length. A mirthful, but surprised yelp from Kyuubi and an aggressive, almost desperate growl from Naruto confirms that his aching flesh had fully penetrated her. Good thing kunoichi above the age of fourteen were ordered to break their hymen on their own, so it wouldn't break during missions while fighting or by other physical activities.

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and saw nothing but pure lust within his pupils. He was staring at her hungrily; like a starved dog that just found fresh meat. Any other female would have been afraid to be in Kyuubi's current position... But Kyuubi was nothing like any other female. Well... maybe except for Anko. (Hint hint...)

**"Ooooohhh...! Naruto-kun... I like it when you're like this..." **Kyuubi whispers into Naruto's ear, her hot breath brushing over his already hot skin. Naruto shudders and raises her hips again, stopping prior to the point he'd exit her slippery womanhood. He then slams her hips back down to meet his, their skin slapping together making an obscene noise. Kyuubi moans lustfully and Naruto groans in a feral manner. Naruto's next grunt gets muffled out when Tenten suddenly straddles his head, now facing Kyuubi. Naruto takes Tenten's hint and buries his mouth into Tenten's core, licking anything that meets his tongue. To Naruto, the taste wasn't sweet, like all the times Jiraiya had said it would be, but it wasn't exactly unappetizing, either. It hardly tasted like anything, except for the slight salty aftertaste of himself that came from his and Tenten's last 'session' together. But he wasn't exactly in the right mind to complain about that...

Tenten moans slightly due to his efforts, even though he was new to this activity. But then again, she was new to this type of pleasure.

While grinding around on Naruto's groin, Kyuubi grins at Tenten and pulls her in for a heated kiss. Tenten was only slightly surprised by this sudden act, and began kissing Kyuubi back the next second. She then moans into her master's mouth when Naruto manages to bury his tongue past her lower lips and starts licking inside Tenten's canal. Breaking the kiss and placing her hands on Naruto's chest, Tenten starts grinding her groin onto Naruto's mouth, now riding his face.

As for Kyuubi, she decides that it's time that she finally get some release through a human body, as well as add another heir-to-be inside of Ino's body. She stops grinding around on Naruto's manhood, and begins to start up a moderate pace up and down his length. A muffled grunt escapes Naruto's throat as he grabs Kyuubi's waistline to encourage her. Kyuubi starts moaning blissfully, a beyond-satisfied smile plastered on her/Ino's face.

**"Mmmnn! Oh...God, Naruto-kun! It's been... too long... since I last had sex...!** (Seven-hundred, forty-nine years, to be exact.) **And your dick's... just amazing!" **Kyuubi moans a bit loudly as she increases her pace. She then leans forward toward Tenten again and latches her mouth onto her pink, erect nipple. Tenten gasps and moans 'Master!' when Kyuubi starts nibbling on her small nub, slightly poking it with her long canines. She then switched to the other C-cup breast, to give them both equal attention.

After a few more minutes of this act, Kyuubi felt her first orgasm approaching, something that hasn't had for more than seven centuries.

**_"Damn... Blondie must really be a virgin... her body can't handle pleasure like this for long..."_** Kyuubi moans in her head. With one last bounce on Naruto's cock, Kyuubi succumbs to an earth-shattering orgasm, her red eyes rolling to the back of her head while her mouth stays open in a silent yell. The sudden tightening of a virgin pussy around Naruto's mass pushed him over the edge as well as he growls, spraying his white seed directly into her.

**"Oh... Naruto-kun... never in all my days of living... have I-What the!" **Kyuubi starts before Naruto pushes her off of him and onto the section of the bed next to him, on her back. He then grabs Tenten, surprising her with a yelp, and places her on top of Kyuubi, therefor having Tenten straddle her hips, their breasts rubbing against one anather. Before she knew what hit her, Naruto was already behind them both and slipped into her once again. Kyuubi arches her back in response._** D-Damn! I guess I miscalculated; I should have known that Naruto's stamina mixed with my strong aphrodisiac would have made him into a sex-crazed beast in bed that he is now..."**_ Naruto savagely rams himself in and out of Kyuubi's excessively lubricated womanhood, almost causing her to scream. _**"Mmm... But I'm not complaining about the results...hehehehe..."**_ Kyuubi grins a bit insanely before savaging Tenten's lips with her own.

The sex-aholic succubus known as Kyuubi no Yoko then groans in disappointment when Naruto pulls out off her and slips into Tenten, now grabbing her hips and plunging into her at the same speed and force that he did with Kyuubi. The bun-haired weapons mistress moans in surprise at the seven inches of Naruto that entered her.

"Ahhhnn! Oh yes, Naruto-kun!" Tenten shouts, clutching at the sheets below her. Naruto then hunches over, Tenten becoming sandwiched in between her master and lover. Taking both of Tenten's breasts into his hands, Naruto continues his assault, much to the joy of Tenten.

A few seconds pass and Naruto pulls out of Tenten, only to slip back into Kyuubi. Kyuubi could tell that Naruto was close to the edge, as his body was getting more tense. Kyuubi grins, not only because Naruto's efforts were driving her crazy, but also because her plan for immortality is going as planned.

**"Ooohh yes, Naruto...! Oh God, fuck me!"** Kyuubi groans loudly, her sharp nails tearing holes in the sheets below her. **"Yes...! Yes...! Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!" **she moans, each 'yes' were lead by every time Naruto smacked his groin into Kyuubi's.

Naruto's teeth then clenched hard as he snapped his hips into Kyuubi's, releasing his load into the other whiskered blonde. Kyuubi groaned Naruto's name obscenely and arched her back as Naruto was doing his part in forwarding Kyuubi's plan. As Naruto was still spewing into her, she once again savaged Tenten's lips with her own.

**_"Oh...my...God. Naruto gave me the best fuck I've ever had, even though I'm in Ino's body. If Naruto doesn't die once I get released from him_, _I'll make sure that he'll become my permanent mate... he's even better than Hachibi... and Nibi...!"_** Kyuubi grins into Tenten's lips. _**"It sucks how I have to retreat now. My chakra is dangerously low, and it'll be risky to keep going... But by the time I return, at least one other female will be impregnated by him... I can guarantee it."**_ Kyuubi thinks deviously before giving control of Ino's body back to her, her 'Kyuubi-like appearance' fading back into Ino's previous appearance. Just as Ino regained her senses, she saw her friend Tenten getting pounded by her 'boyfriend', Tenten's body slightly laying on it's side while Naruto was kneeling on the bed and held her left leg above his right shoulder, giving Ino the perfect view to see Naruto's manhood enter Tenten's cunt. Ino, with her new mindset, grinned lustfully.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I'm not too crazy about this chapter. It basically just showed what happened after the last one. And it also showed that I didn't give up on this story ^_^. So, what do you guys think? And who do you think is going to be next in the harem? Anyone who gets it right gets a...uh...a cookie! **

**For those who care, today is actually my birthday! ...Huh. It's _my_ birthday and I give _you_ a present? *grumbles in a corner* Nah, but I'm still happy to update. :-3  
**

**Also, any of you guys play/played Soul Calibur 3? Because I put a new story up and it's a Naruto/Soul Calibur crossover, called 'Naruto: Soul Edge Chronicles'. But sadly, there isn't gonna be as much sex/smut in that story compared to this one. But still, I highly recommend it to you Soul Calibur/Naruto fans. And don't forget to vote for the Hinata/Sakura poll if you haven't already.**

**And if you wanna check on the progress for the challenges you gave me earlier, check my profile and scroll down till you reach the 'Progress for new stories' section and look for your challenge/story.  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: Distracting Deceptions

**A/N: Yeah Yeah... I know I took a while to update... Sue me.**

**Suave Jiraiya: Yeah, I can't wait 'till I put Kurenai in. ^_^**

***No Name*: :D**

**KCWolfman: Yeah, I don't plan on putting Tsunade in this little harem (even if she is hot). I say this for the reason that you pointed out, I don't really wanna write about Naruto... _going at it_ with his Godmother... Plus, there's the fact that I can't imagine Tsunade, The strongest kunoichi around, being overpowered by Naruto, even if he was under the control of the Kyuubi.**

**VFSNAKE: Hahaha, nice analogy. :D  
**

**EpicJargon: Hey! You know as well as I do, that what women have under their panties and bras can make almost any straight man kneel down and become a pussy, stupid, easily manipulated, and controlled man! Besides, the Kyuubi's chakra is strong, especially since his seal is a bit broken. Remember when he went into his six-tailed transformation while fighting Pein?  
**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

"Lady Tsunade? Is there something on your mind?" asks the short-haired medic-nin known as Shizune to her boss/best friend. Looking at her apprentice that just entered the office, the Slug Princess answers.

"Yeah, a little bit. What tipped you off?" she asks. Shizune looks at her desk with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... for one thing, you're no longer writing on paper anymore. Rather, you're writing on the desk, through the paper..." Tsunade sweatdrops, just now realizing that her logic was correct.

"Oh. Oops." Tsunade mumbles sheepishly.

"You wanna talk about it, Milady?" her apprentice asks, stepping closer to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade sighs.

"Shizune... who's been acting like the son I never had since the first day I met him?"

"What's got you worried about Naruto-kun, this time?" Tsunade sits back into her seat, getting comfortable in the soft, leather cushions.

"Well, the situation that occurred earlier with Naruto and Tenten has gotten me... not worried, but..."

"Baffled?" Shizune supplies her the word she was looking for.

"Right. I mean, Naruto has been on small missions with females his age in the past all of the time, and yet, he miraculously beds Tenten out of nowhere? I thought that he'd stay loyal to Sakura. Hell, if not her, then I would have thought that Hinata would have summoned the courage to ask him out before he lost his virginity." Tsunade says. Shizune giggles.

"Hehe, maybe Naruto finally got Sakura's message into his head and moved on? And as for Hinata, I doubt she would get the courage to ask Naruto out unless, _she _loses her virginity. You remember how you acted after your first time?" Shizune says with a smirk. Tsunade laughs.

"Haha, I'd rather not think about it right now, Shizune." Tsunade shakes her head with a smile. "But these are kids we're talking about! I never would have imagined that the gaki would get some before he turned eighteen! Hell, even Jiraiya, of all people, didn't lose his until he hit nineteen!" Shizune shows a surprised expression, but then looks at her boss suspiciously with a grin.

"And just _how_ would you know that...?" she asks accusingly. A disgusted expression washes over The Godaime's face.

"Because he wouldn't stop bragging about it!" A smirk and a raised eyebrow is still directed toward Tsunade. "Huh, please. By accusing me that I'd have anything to do with that pervert, you must be insinuating that I have absolutely _no_ standards. And quite frankly, Shizune. I'm offended." Tsunade mocks disappointment with crossed arms. Shizune laughs. "But Minato-kun? Heh, if Kushina didn't get to him before I did, _I_ might be Naruto's_ real_ mother..." Tsunade adds a bit lustfully.

"Please Tsunade-sama, spare me the details..." Shizune says jokingly. Tsunade's eyebrow arches at her and counters.

"Oh? And what about you? You and I both know if Minato-kun was alive and walked through that door right now, you'd be trying your best to become Naruto's step-mom."

Shizune stays silent. "Hah. I thought so."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a certain Yamanaka's bedroom, Naruto 'Namikaze' Uzumaki awoke to find himself sneezing. He was about to wonder what could have caused this, until he opened his eyes and found that he was in an unfamiliar, purple room. He also realized that the bed he was laying in was softer than the one he usually sleeps on. Also... he felt two warm, bodies clinging to his side, and noticed a sensation which felt like someone lightly breathing in his ear. Both his ears, to be exact...

Slowly turning his head to the right, Naruto spots Tenten's beautiful face right next to his, her head resting on his shoulder. Tenten's smile on her lips made him smile as well and kiss her forehead. Tenten coos cutely, making his smile widen.

Just then, Naruto feels half of a body stirring closer to his. Turning his head in the opposite direction, Naruto sees a nude, unconscious Ino clinging to his body in a similar fashion to Tenten; her arm wrapped around his torso, with one thigh on top of his leg, her head resting on his shoulder. Needless to say, Naruto was surprised and had a mini freak-out when he saw Ino snuggle up closer to him, pressing her bare breasts against his arm. Then, rapid flashbacks of what happened earlier this evening, situations involving muscles tensing, sweat, and utmost pleasure, (sometimes pain) replay into his memory. His teeth clenched at the memory of what Kyuubi did to him, and her evil, deceiving ways. He's not sure whether he wants to wake Ino and Tenten up and take them to Tsunade, so he can explain the situation to her and possibly abort the upcoming pregnancies the two kunoichi are about to experience, or search for Jiraiya, so he can fix this seal before Kyuubi continues with her meddling.

Figuring that getting the seal fixed is more urgent, Naruto silently tries to remove himself from the two women without waking them up.

_"With what Kyuubi did to these two, it'd probably be best not to wake them... they'd most likely want to jump my bones as soon as they wake up..."_ Naruto groans in his head. After managing to remove the two ladies' hold on his torso, Naruto leans forward and looks back at the two kunoichi that he had a steamy threesome with. _"I'm so sorry, Ten-chan and Ino-chan. This is all my, Kyuubi's, and my father's fault. If everything goes as planned regarding the seal and your pregnancies, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you both, even if it takes a lifetime."_ the blond promises in his head before easing himself out of Ino's bed. He could have sworn that he heard Ino and Tenten groan unconsciously at the separation of his body from theirs.

The Hokage-wannabe then got dressed in his clothes, silently cursing the Kyuubi as he does so. But as Naruto zipped up his orange and black jacket, Ino groaned in her sleep.

"Mmm... Naruto-kun... come back to bed..."

But Naruto was already gone.

Gently fluttering her eyelids open, Ino woke up to find the her new blond-haired lover was nowhere to be seen.

"*yawn* Naruto-kun...?" she asked around. No response.

Pouting, the telepathic blonde got up from her bed and stretched. She looked at the nude Tenten and gently shook her arm to wake her.

"Tenten... Tenten..." the Bun-haired kunoichi's eyes slowly opened. "Hehe, sleep well?" Ino asked with a smile. Tenten smiled back.

"*yawn* Yes, I did..." a brainwashed Tenten sat up and looked around, her moderate-sized breast lightly jiggling as she sat up. With a raised eyebrow she then looked back at Ino. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"Hmph. It seems that he left." Ino crossed her arms with a playful pout. "And it sucks, too. I still want more of him..."

"You and I, both." Tenten agrees, getting off of the bed to stretch her limbs. "So hows about we both go out and look for him? I'm sure Master would be more than happy if we made sure that we received his child... hee-hee...again." Tenten offers with a lusty smile. And with the same smile from Ino...

The chase was on.

* * *

During the small journey to the Hokage's office, Naruto was noticing that most of the females in Konoha were more..._ interesting_ to look at than usual. It seemed that everywhere he went, there was a girl that as he passed her, he would turn his head around to feast his eyes on her. This would happen without a thought, though, and although he was enjoying the views, it was scaring him as well.

_"Fuck... whatever Kyuubi-teme did to me, it's getting me sidetracked of whats important."_ Naruto stops and thinks to himself. _"Okay focus, Naruto! You can't get distracted! Your and your friends lives are a stake here!"_ He mentally reminds himself. Figuring that the streets are to _tempting_ to walk through, Naruto jumps on a rooftop and begins to jump from house to house to the Hokage Tower.

It isn't long until, miraculously, Naruto gets sidetracked. Again.

He notices that a figure was standing on a rooftop, right where he was about to land, and if he doesn't immediately come to a halt, he'd run right into him. Or her.

The blond vessel tries to stop as abruptly as he can, but it wasn't enough to stop from running into the person. But nobody was harmed or had fell over. Actually, he found his face smothered into something very soft, and also had the scent of perfume. He knew it was skin that his face was touching, but there was also what felt like fishnet over it.

"Well well! Long time no see, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto pales.

"Uhh...hehe...Hi, Anko-Sensei..." Naruto greets nervously while standing erect, his face being removed from between Anko's breasts. "Sorry, but I-"

"My goodness, Naruto-kun!" Anko interrupts with a wide grin. "You've certainly grown over the past few months, huh? To think that you'd be taller than me now!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"How come you've not come to see me since our last mission together? Why not pay a visit to me once in a while?"

_"Because you're a crazy fuckin' psychopath, that's why."_ Naruto grumbles in his head. "Well, ah... I guess I've been busy. Kinda like how I am now..." Naruto says before trying to walk past her. But Anko holds her arm out to prevent him from leaving.

"You're always busy, Naruto-kun. Or at least you say that you are. You know we've got a lot of catching up to do." Anko says. Naruto tries to be excused from Anko again, but, like before, she stops him from moving. "Aw, what's the matter? You're not scared of me, are you?"

Naruto remains silent.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad once you get to know me. You can't judge a book by the cover, Naruto-kun."

"Four years ago, you sliced my cheek open and licked my blood! And after I came back to Konoha from that trip with Ero-Sennin, you shredded my pants and boxers, saying that 'your kunai slipped'!" Naruto bursts out.

"Your point?"

Naruto sighs.

"Listen Anko-sensei, I have something important that has to get done as soon as possible. I'll talk to you later, but now is _really_ not the best time." Naruto says. Anko crosses her arms in a playful pout, making her breasts pop out more than usual. Naruto couldn't help but glance at them. Anko sees this and grins. She then walks even closer to Naruto, pressing her decent sized mounds against his torso.

"Are you suuuure that you can't just talk to me for a quick second...?"

"..."

* * *

"So this is what your apartment looks like? I would have thought that it'd be a bit messier than this..." Naruto murmurs to Anko.

* * *

"Stop her! Whatever you do, do not let her leave this village!" The Lieutenant Jounin shouts to his underlings. The soldiers nod their head and begin to pursue their target. After a few short moments, they soon realize that giving a chase was becoming futile, seeing as she had abnormal abilities that no other shinobi possessed. One of the soldiers hits the button on his wireless receiver.

"Shinkotsuki-sama, the target is outpacing us and is heading toward the gates at an incredibly fast pace! If we keep this up, she'll be on the loose in a matter of minutes!"

"Shit...! Alright, do your best to not lose sight of her! I'll contact the Raikage immediately!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"So tell me, Foxy. What's the deal with you and that pink-haired girl?" Anko asks. Naruto looks over at her with a mouth full of ramen, home-cooked via Anko.

"Nuffingsh goin' on. Me and Shakura-shan are jusht friendsh." Naruto answered before bothering to swallow his food. Anko chuckled slightly at this.

"Oh? And what about that Hyuuga? From what I've seen, she seems to be in the same area that you are almost every time I see you."

"Who? Hinata-shan?" Naruto swallows the noodles in his mouth. "Same applies to her. We're just friends." he eyes Anko suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" Anko looks around the room in mock innocence.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were still on the market, Naruto-kun..." she answers. She then gets up from her seat and walks toward Naruto who was sitting on the other side of the table. She moves Naruto's bowl away from him and replaces the dish with her body, now sitting on the table directly in front of Naruto. "So from what you're telling me, I'm guessing that you're still single?"

"Um... I guess so..." Naruto replies a bit wearily, completely forgetting about Tenten and Ino, let alone the important objective that he had to complete before he ran into Anko. The snake summoner grins.

"Heh... So tell me, Naruto-kun... you ever had your first kiss yet?"

"Well, yeah."

"Not including that time with that Uchiha a few years ago." Anko says flatly.

_"Kami, does EVERYONE know about that?_" Naruto grumbles in his head. "Yes, I know." Naruto says. Anko's grin grew twice as big.

"Oh, so you're already experienced, eh?" Anko slowly begins to lean her face closer to Naruto's. He begins to wonder what she's up to until he sees her puckering her lips. Despite the uneasy feeling he gets whenever he's around Anko, Naruto begins to notice how hot Anko actually is. Well, he always knew Anko was hot (who wouldn't?), but the fear of her had override whatever attraction he had to her before the Kyuubi began her meddling. But now he has two choices. He can either back away and run right now while Anko's eyes are closed... or he can see what Anko's lips taste like. And quite frankly, any straight man would prefer to do the latter.

So making his decision, Naruto slightly grins, closes his eyes and puckers up as well.

"Hahahaha!"

That sound coming from a woman at this particular moment could easily wound any man's ego. Opening his eyes, Naruto can see that Anko had leaned her face back away from his with crossed legs and an amused smirk.

"Hehehe! I always knew you had a thing for me, Naruto-kun. I could tell that you wouldn't be able to hide it much longer."

Naruto just sits there, looking at her with a puzzled, but mostly embarrassed expression. Anko sees this and raises an eyebrow at him, still holding onto that smug grin she constantly wears. "What? You didn't actually think that I'd take things this far with someone that's not really at an appropriate age yet, did you? Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun, your very cute and all, but Tsunade-sama would have my head if she found out that I took advantage of her godson." Anko says.

"So... You mean to tell me that all of this was just a joke to you?" Naruto asks disappointingly. Anko rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Noooo... I really was flirting with you, Naruto-kun..." Anko's signature smirk reappears on her face. "You're just too young for my tastes. Heh, a year or two from now is when I'll _really_ begin to hunt you down and even strap you to my bed." Naruto looked back at the bed that was behind him. He shuddered; in fear or lust, he couldn't tell. "But like I said, you're just a small fry at the mome- MMPH!" Anko's words were cut off when a pair of lips smashed into hers. It took a moment for Anko to realize what Naruto was doing; whether it was because Naruto's lips pressing against her's felt a bit too nice to pull away from, or it was because what he did was one of the last things she'd expect him to do, she didn't know.

Coming down from her bewilderment, Anko pushed Naruto back with a bit too much force, causing him to stumble backwards into the chair and fall onto the floor on his back, along with the chair. Anko kind of felt bad that the back of Naruto's head hit the floor a bit hard, but what Naruto just did was not acceptable in her opinion.

"What the fuck! Kid, I understand that you have the hots for me and that I kind of led you on, but you can't just plant one on me like that! Next time that happens, I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth!" Anko threatened, still a bit surprised. The fact that he was young wasn't really the issue with Anko. The age required to become a full blown adult was to be at least twelve years of age, and fifteen to become legally married. But if Tsunade were to find out about her getting intimate with her Godson... well, lets just say that Anko would rather skin herself alive and dip herself in a tub of salt rather than suffer Tsunade's wrath. Anko isn't scared of anyone in Konoha,_ except_ for that crazy blonde.

Naruto doesn't respond for a few seconds, causing Anko to worry that the bang to Naruto's head knocked him unconscious. She was relieved a bit to see the blonde Jinchuuriki move and struggle to get up from of the floor.

**"Ehehehe... Geez, Anko-chan. You're a lot stronger than you look."**

Anko noticed something was off.

"H-Hey Kid... what's with your voice? You goin' through puberty?" she asked. 'Naruto' got up on his feet and looked at Anko with a grin that made her feel uncomfortable.

Wait... did his eyes just turn red?

**"Yeah... I guess you can say that."

* * *

**

**A/N: You guys know where this is heading. **

**For those of you concerned about the Hinata/Sakura poll, take a look at it. It seems Hinata's winning, and quite frankly, I vote for her too. I may just wind up scraping the whole 'Readers Vote' thing and just put Hinata in anyway. Sakura? Ehh... I think I'll pass.  
**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Shocking Situation

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice_\_**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

A few moments of silence pass by with the two Konoha nin staring each other down. Naruto was staring hungrily at Anko, who was feeling quite uncomfortable under his gaze, although she was mystified by the change in color of his eyes. Naruto then walks around Anko, eying her body up and down hungrily with a grin. Anko can only stare at him. She's well aware of his containment of the Kyuubi, and how he lost control because of it a few times in the past. Orochimaru, when she was under his surveillance, had warned her of the Kyuubi, and even went as far as to tell her that it was strong enough to overwhelm even him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his body pressing against her back.

**"Mmm... You know Anko-chan, you really shouldn't mess around with a teenage boy's hormones..."** she heard him whisper in her ear. Anko jumps when she feels two hands firmly grasping each of her butt cheeks under her skirt. Swiftly pulling away and turning around to face the possessed Naruto, Anko goes straight into her 'Hebi-style' fighting stance, now on the defensive side.

"Look kid, I don't know where you got the balls to pull off the stunts you're pulling right now, but if you keep it up, I will kill you." she warns him. She then narrows her eyes. "If the real Naruto is even there at all..." she murmurs. Naruto, turned over to Kyuubi, now grins at Anko, showing off his elongated canines.

**"How very perceptive of you, Anko-chan. Unfortunately, the real Naruto isn't here right now. This is the Kyuubi talking right now, baby." **Naruto (Kyuubi) announces, taking a step toward the Tokubetsu Jounin, who cautiously took a step back in response. **"And you can have the credit for this. That blow to the head made him lose whatever concentration he had in holding back. Of course, if I see a special opportunity to take over, I will take advantage of it." **he (she) grins lusciously. Anko can only growl in frustration at the realization that she has no clue how to handle this situation.

"Tch...! The fuck do you want from me?" Anko barks, her body becoming painfully tense. Kyuubi simply laughs at her question.

**"What I want from you is simple, really."** Kyuubi takes another three steps forward. Anko curses as she can only take two steps back before bumping into the wall behind her. **"Oh, don't be frightened, Anko-chan. I'm not here to hurt you at all... Just to talk about a few things."**

Anko laughs dryly, "Talk, my ass. Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, I'm not interested." Anko grabs a kunai from her hip pouch and equips it in her hand, shifting back into her Hebi stance. "Now I suggest you leave before I kill you. I know that if this boy dies, you die too, and while the boy may be cute, I'm not afraid to kill him in self-defense."

**"Again with the hostility, Anko-chan?"** Kyuubi says playfully.** "It's just as I said; I have no intentions of harming you, as it would put a damper in the flow of my plans."**

Anko really didn't want to ask this question. "W-What plans...?"

At this, Kyuubi grins and in an unrealistic speed, Anko finds her wrists being pinned against the wall she had her back against. The kunai she held had dropped due to the shock of the moment, and grunts as her back hit the wall.

**"Hm-hm, you are definitely well endowed, Anko-chan. It almost makes me jealous."** Kyuubi says, lust apparent in her tone of voice. Anko clenches her teeth and tries to fight against the grip Kyuubi has on her wrists. Her grip was locked down tight. She almost fell into a trance by looking at the red pair of eyes staring hungrily at her, silently telling her to drift from her consciousness. But being a Jounin, and a kunoichi for more than fifteen years, her mindset would be quite hard to shatter, especially since she was one of the top operators of the T&I Department of ANBU, which requires plenty amounts of mental stability and endurance.

She also momentarily brought her attention to the amount of evil aura radiating off of Naruto's body. It was so foul, so ominous, so distasteful, so... welcoming... No! She can't get caught up in that aura. It slightly reminded her of the aura of her ex-sensei, Orochimaru. The type of texture was the same, but if she can remember vaguely, Orochimaru's aura had nothing on the aura she was feeling now.

"Let me go!" Anko snaps, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. "I swear, when I get the chance, I'll-!" the long, smooth, wet tongue dragging across her neck immediately halted the flow of her words, sending a shiver throughout her body. "S-Stop that! What the fuck d-!" this time her words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing forcefully against her own. For a single moment, her eyelids lowered slightly as she almost welcomed and returned the kiss, but her strong will mentally slapped her and told her to fight back.

**"Ssshhh..."** Kyuubi whispered after slowly parting her lips from Anko's.** "Your talking was getting quite... how would that Nara boy put it? Troublesome?"** she told her with an all but charming smirk. Kyuubi chuckled at her intense scowl and returned to dragging her tongue against Anko's mesh-covered flesh. The Snake Mistress simply closed her eyes and waited. If Kyuubi was right about not harming her, then maybe she could wait for an opening and strike when the iron is hot.

Further thoughts about the plan was interrupted when she felt the tongue drawing closer to a certain spot on her collarbone. Her eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Not there, that's-!"

**"I'm well aware of the Curse Mark Orochimaru left on your collarbone as a parting gift, Anko-chan." **Kyuubi interrupted.** "Even I must admit that this is an impressive seal he came up with."**

"H...How do you...?"

**"I know many things, Anko-chan, more than anyone would assume." **she says. **"I can feel the slight aura of Orochi-kun radiating off of this single location on your body, even if the Third Hokage had managed to suppress it years ago."** she pointed out.** "Hm... I wonder if I could..."**

And with that, Anko could feel four fangs sinking deep into her flesh, right where her Curse Mark is. Anko's loud cry of pain could be heard to people nearby if she hadn't placed sound barrier seals around her apartment, so people wouldn't hear the loud cries coming from Naruto after she dragged him to her residence.

Anko now knows the true definition of the word _Irony_.

"AAHH! Ugh... Damn it...!" she hisses quietly. The pain was so intense, Anko could only squirm under Kyuubi's hold on her. Anko's pain could be described as ripping off the skin above your collarbone, then covering the wound in nothing but rubbing alcohol and salt... only it felt three times worse than that. Despite her intense pain, she couldn't help but smirk at the large figure behind the possessed blond.

Anko curses as Kyuubi detected the figure about to strike and maneuvers her body to dodge the strike from the large snake summoning. Now released from Kyuubi's grip, Anko falls on both knees and clutches at the bloody, puffy mark on her collarbone.

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Summonings? Really, Anko-chan? I didn't think that you'd stoop so low as to perform a summoning, let alone trying to catch me off guard with it. You definitely are Orochi-kun's ex-disciple." **Kyuubi mocks disappointment. Anko glares at the fact that it looks like Kyuubi was simply toying with the large, thirty foot python. Her movements seemed so playful and effortless as she dodged the python's strikes. But that doesn't seem to matter at the moment; she was now free.

Struggling to get up off of her knees, Anko stands and performs a certain hand sign. Retreating wasn't something most shinobi, let alone someone like Anko, enjoyed doing, but when he/she knows when they're in a futile fight with someone a lot stronger than them, it's only sensible to fall back, especially if you've obtained important information that can be passed to the Hokage. After all, in the World of Shinobi; Intel comes before Pride.

**"Haha, I wouldn't recommend using your chakra at this point, Anko-chan. That bite I gave you most likely ruptured your chakra coils, and Kami can only know how unstable they are right now..." **Kyuubi points out before slicing the large python in two with one long swipe of her/his claws. Blood stained the walls, floor, furniture, basically everything in Anko's living room due to her murder of her snake summoning. **"And with you trying to perform a shunshin, who knows what might happen to you."** Anko sneers as the blood-drenched Naruto/Kyuubi walks over to her. Not having much options at her disposal, Anko makes a run for the door, only to get blocked by Kyuubi just before she touched the doorknob. The Tokubetsu Jounin grunts as Kyuubi grips her extended arm.

**"I can tell that Genjutsu wont be enough to break you, seeing a you're a top lieutenant of the Interrogation and Torture section of ANBU. Besides, the boy I reside in, even with my possession over him, isn't exactly talented in the Genjutsu department."** She then licks her lips as she eyes Anko's body up and down. **"So I guess that means that we'll have to use physical means..." **Next thing Anko knew, her overcoat was ripped apart from her body, and her mesh body suit was ripped in certain areas...

* * *

In an area between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, a certain individual was drifting back into consciousness. Her eyes creaked open, the sunlight beaming from the roof of the forest searing her retinas, causing her to flinch. Groaning, she holds her forehead and sits up, her back now perpendicular to the ground. As she rubs her face, she reopens her eyes and looks at the ground. It was then that she realized that she was lying in the middle of a forest. Her confusion was momentarily replaced by curiosity as to how she ended up unconscious in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

Did she lose a fight? That hypothesis then seemed highly unlikely, seeing as her opponent would have most likely killed her if she lost. Or maybe she did manage to get defeated in battle, but ended up being revived by _her_. Shaking her head and standing up on her two feet, she takes a look at her surroundings. The forest didn't have any evidence of battle; No scratched/torn up trees, no blood, no scattered kunai or shuriken... It seemed as if she just spontaneously took a nap in the middle of a forest. But that didn't seem likely.

The kunoichi then tries to remember back to what may have caused this, but nothing came about in her memories. All she remembers is falling asleep in her bed, exhausted from a busy but ordinary day, then... nothing. She could faintly recall herself tossing, turning, and sweating in her bed as she slept, but this was a faint memory, not one that she could truly rely on.

"Ugh..." she groans out loud, finding her voice a little raspy and dry. As she turns about, she spots a flowing river a few feet away. She walks towards it, kneels, and peers at her reflection in the water. Her eyebrow raises to find nothing out of place. Her face was perfectly normal, her blonde hair wasn't remotely messy or wild, and she couldn't detect any cuts or bruises anywhere. Sighing, she dips her hand into the water, cups some of the liquid, and brings it to her mouth for her to drink and relieve her of her dry throat. She then dips both hands into the water and splashes it into her face. As she dries her face of with the bottom of her shirt, she takes another look at her reflection. Her movements slow to a halt when she could see her reflection morphing into something... strange... and blue...

**"Boo."** The blonde kunoichi jumps back and lands on her posterior. A soft growl emits from her throat as she sighs and looks back into the river.

"You know how I feel about you scaring me like that, Nibi-chan." she says flatly. The blue figure in the reflection that looks like a feline made of blue flames grins at the woman.

**"Sorry, Kitten. Couldn't help it." **she apologizes halfheartedly. The feminine assassin sneers and rolls her eyes, blowing the matter off.

"Anyway, where are we right now?" she asks.

**"Right now, we're in an area between home and Konoha."**

"Do you know why? I can't seem to remember anything that could have caused me waking up here..." The blonde looks at the monster cat expectantly when it shows a look of guilt and awareness on it's face. "Nibi-chan... what did you do?" She asks with a glare.

**"I didn't do nothin', Yugito-chan." **the demon says flatly. Nii Yugito rolls her eyes then faces away from the river. She sits Indian-style on the ground and closes her eyes, focusing her attention on the middle of her forehead. After feeling a slight burst of chakra leave her body, she reopens her eyes, looking at the figure in front of her.

**"You didn't have to do that."** Nibi no Bakeneko growls, looking Yugito straight in the eye. Yugito was now looking at blue-haired bombshell, sitting in the same position as her. Saying that the two-tail's human form was gorgeous would be a big understatement. Her blue hair was lustrous, long, and perfectly straight. It was almost the same length as Kyuubi's hair when she takes after her human form, but Nibi's had a bang that covered over her left eye. Her hair also had quite a few black highlights in it, giving her hair color a sort of midnight, dusk-like theme to it. Her icy, azure eyes could make someone think they're looking deep into a pool of water. She also had slitted pupils, just like a feline's that grow in width when she's in a playful mood or sees something of interest to her. She also had a pair of blue cat ears that peered out from the top of her head, which twitched when they pick up sound waves every now and then. Her two furry, cat-like tails matched the color of her hair and were tranquilly moving behind her back. Nibi's skin was fairly pale, but flawless nonetheless. Her breasts were decent, somewhat smaller than Kyuubi's, and her nipples are coin-sized and pink, contrasting with her skin tone.

"Talk." Yugito commanded. Nibi sighed.

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

"I have a two-tailed demon cat sealed inside me. And with how my life has been so far, I don't think I could be anymore open-minded if I wanted to be." Yugito replies. The blue-haired Biju shrugs her shoulders.

**"Alright Kitten, just try to bare with me."** she warns. Taking a deep breath, Nibi begins to elaborate. **"You see... Once every few months or so, us Biju go into heat, where we crave carnal desire and have the intense urge to consummate. Following me so far, Kitten?"**

Yugito nods her head.

**"Now you may or may not have noticed, but every once and a while you may have become a lot more aroused and sexually frustrated than usual and it'll last for about a week or so, am I right?"** she asks, fighting back the urge to grin. Yugito blushes and stumbles across her words.

"H-Hey, how'd you know about that...?" Yugito sputters, recalling those long, lonely, restless nights where she absolutely needed the assistance of her hand and fingers to put herself to sleep. This time Nibi couldn't help but grin.

**"Well for one matter, I'm sealed inside you, so I can see and sense almost everything that you can." **she points out. Yugito's blush grows redder at the fact that Nibi knew and may have been watching her through her eyes. **"And second, the reason you've had those frustrating urges is because of me."**

"You?"

Nibi nods.** "Sorry Yugi-chan, but its true. Our libidos are linked like this-"** Nibi links her two index fingers to demonstrate her point. **"-so when you get horny, I do too, and vice-versa. And you probably don't remember, but you were so hot and bothered last night, that your bed sheets got damp with your sweat while you were asleep."** Yugito shakes her head furiously in embarrassment.

"Okay, what exactly does this have to do with me waking up here in the middle of the forest?" she interrupts. Nibi shakes her head.

**"Please be patient Yugito-chan, I was getting to that." **The blonde then settles down and focuses on Nibi's words. **"Now as I just told you, us Biju go into heat every few months. And as I've told you before, there are nine of us Biju, with three of us, including me, being female. And us female Biju are the ones that go into heat like this."**

"Okay..." Yugito mumbles, confirming that she's following what Nibi is explaining to her.

**"And all nine of us Biju are actually just nine separated bodies of chakra that were split and divided from Juubi, who was the original, primal demon ever created. I would explain the tale of how it got separated and formed us nine Jinchuuriki, but then I'd be getting off topic. But what I'm trying to say is that all nine of us Tailed Beasts are connected in some way, especially us females. Now, since we go into heat every now and then, it is rare for two of us to go into heat at the same time, let alone all three. But it does happen. And when it does, which is happening between another Biju and I, our primal instincts grow stronger than they would normally since we are connected, and all we would want to do is 'fuck' as you humans would put it."**

There goes Yugito's blush again.

**"But since we're sealed inside of humans, we're limited to our actions, so our sexual frustration grows stronger and stronger every time we go into heat, since we can't satisfy our needs. This makes us stronger in a way. So strong, in fact, that... well, to be straight-forward... the seal is breaking and is starting to become unable to hold us, Yugito-chan."**

Yugito's eyes grow wide as she immediately stands up. "What! We have to go get the seal fixed then!" she exclaims. Nibi closes her eyes and shakes her head.

**"While that would be a good plan, it'll only hinder me being released from you for a short while, since I'll still grow stronger and continue to break whatever seals are placed on you."**

"S-So... is there anything we can do?" she asks hesitantly. Nibi nods and gives Yugito a certain look.

**"Yep, only one thing you can do. Fuck."**

The blonde Jinchuuriki blinks.

"Come again?"

**"Heh, you heard me; I said you'd have to fuck. Have sex. Get it in. Get your pussy pounded. Catch my drift?" **Nibi says with a devious expression. Yugito's blush couldn't possibly get any redder.

"B-B-But... I mean... T-There's no _other_ way to solve this problem...?" she asks coyly. The demon cat laughs and rolls her eyes at her container.

**"Oh don't act like you don't want to have sex. I've had a lot of good looks at your fantasies while you were busy with yourself during those intimate sessions alone. I never knew that you'd have a thing for blonde-haired guys..."** Nibi teases with a smirk. Yugito's blush might make one think that all the blood in her body has traveled up into Yugito's face...

"Sh-Shut up...!" she tries to say aggressively. "A-Anyway... you're telling me that having sex will help prevent you from growing stronger?"

**"Unfortunately, it's more complicated than that. You can't just have sex with anybody. It'll have to be with another Jinchuuriki."**

Yugito gulps. "Killer Bee-san...?"

Yugito growls at Nibi's hearty laugh after she mentioned the Eight-tailed Jinchuuriki's name.

**"Hahaha! No, it'll have to be a Jinchuuriki who's Biju is going into heat like me, and since Hachibi is a male, he's not an option. But you could search out Killer Bee if you want to... he is muscular, after all..." **Nibi teases again. Yugito rolls her eyes, a habit that Yugito got from dealing with Nibi's teasing.

"No thank you." she says flatly. "But which other Biju is going into heat?" she asks.

**"Well, the other female Biju besides me is the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, Nanabi, and The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. And from what I can tell, the Biju that's going into heat right now with me is Kyuubi, who's a great friend of mine."** Nibi tells her. **"And she and her Jinchuuriki live in Konohagakure no Sato, I believe."**

Yugito then puts two and two together.

"...You took over while I was sleeping and tried to find the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, didn't you? And that explains how I ended up here." she says flatly, giving Nibi an intense glare. The neko-looking woman smiles nervously.

**"Hehehe... Boy, you sure are a clever one, aren't you...?"**

"WHAT THE HELL! Why the fuck didn't you just tell me all this a long time ago!" she bursts loudly, causing quite a few birds that were hidden in trees to fly away.

**"Hey hey, watch your language, Yugito-chan..."**

"ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH!"

Nibi sweatdrops. **"Uh, see how you're overreacting right now? That's why I didn't want to tell you."**

"I could have been killed! I'm sure that there are Kumo-nin looking all over for me, The Two-Tail's Jinchuuriki, while I didn't even mean to leave! You probably had the guards chasing after us, didn't you!"

**"Well... define _'chasing'_..."**

"UGH!" Yugito growls loudly. "Now they probably think that the seal broke and that I'm probably taken over by you... And even if you _did_ manage to get me to Konoha, it could cause more problems because we're not exactly on the best of terms with them, Nibi."

**"Hey, in my defense, I did it all to stop me from being released from you. If I really wanted to be evil, I would have let the seal break and have me released from you, killing you in the process. But no, I love and respect you enough not to do that."** Nibi says honestly. Yugito seems to have calmed down a little due to her saying this.

"...Thanks, Nibi. I suppose you're right. But you still could have told me though." she says. Nibi shrugs.

**"I just didn't want you to freak out, Kitten. I was hoping to have you go and fuck the Kyuubi's container before you knew what hit you. But it seems that you ran out of chakra before I even got you there. And the only reason why I didn't use my chakra is because I didn't want to risk damaging the seal any more than what it is now." **she says. Yugito nods, understanding the reasons for Nibi's actions.

"So be that as it may, I'll still have to have sex with the Kyuubi's container, right?" she sighs. The blue-haired woman nods.

**"Yeah, 'fraid so, Kitten. But who knows, he might be cute..."** she says slyly.

"How do we even know if it's a boy or girl?"

**"Good question. I don't even know that one..."** Yugito's jaw drops.

"So, what if it is a girl? Then what?" she asks nervously. Nibi clears her throat.

**"Well ehrm... You'd still have to..."**

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not touching a girl! I'm putting my foot down!"

**"Kitten, it's either that or die!" **

"..."**  
**

Nibi growls at the fact that Yugito is actually considering death over being intimate with another female.

**"YUGITO!"**

"Ugh. Alright, fine. I _guess_ I do like living..." she mutters, crossing her arms. Nibi shakes her head, but tries to be supportive.

**"Don't feel bad, Yugi-chan. Being intimate with a female actually isn't all that bad... I know from experience..."** Nibi says slyly. Yugito looks at her with a distasteful expression.

"And what female might you have been intimate with, Nibi?" Yugito was too late to stop herself from asking this question.

**"Hehe...Ironically, my good friend Kyuubi-chan. She has such magical fingers..."**

"Ew." Yugito says flatly. "Even if you are part of a Genjutsu right now, I can't imagine you... and another female..."

**"Do you want the mental image? Because I can give you a few if you want." **The nude, midnight-hair-colored bombshell asks. Yugito shows a face of pure disgust.

"No thank you, Nibi-chan." she replies, looking the other way. Nibi thinks to herself for a second before speaking again.

**"Say Kitten, are you a virgin?"**

"You should know, since you can see everything I can." she responds with a slight glare.

**"Seriously, Yugito."**

"Yes Nibi-chan, I'm a virgin. But apparently I wont be for long."

Nibi winces.

**"I'm sorry, Kitten. I truly am. But you have to do this for your sake, and possibly everyone else's sake. Who knows what I might do if I become free from you."** she admits. Yugito sighs.

"It's not your fault, Nibi-chan. I just... I don't know, I just got a lot on my mind right now." Nibi stands up and hugs her container/friend.

**"I can't say that I understand what you're going through, but I do understand how this sudden news could stress you out. If push comes to shove, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki just might be a male, and it'll make things just that much easier for you. Just be strong like you usually are, and everything should go smoothly. And always remember, I got your back."** Nibi whispers into Yugito's ear while the blonde snuggles into Nibi's chest (Nibi is taller than Yugito). Nibi then starts to pet her hair when she hears slight sobbing an feels tears running down her chest.

"*sniffle* God, I'm pathetic... I'm a freaking Jounin kunoichi, and here I go crying about losing my virginity..." Yugito mutters, laughing dryly at what she said. Nibi smiles.

**"Heh, well... I can't say that it isn't a lame reason to be crying, considering what you've done before; I mean, you've killed many people and thought nothing of it before," **Yugito growls, causing Nibi to chuckle. **"But you're strong, Yugito. Just don't think too much of it. I'll be there to guide you through everything; the seducing, the things to say, the flirting, the sex, the... positions..."** Yugito separates from Nibi and gives an embarrassed glare at the Two-Tailed Feline, a blush and tears tainting her cheeks. **"Just kidding. You know I love to mess with you."** Nibi says with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." The Jinchuuriki says flatly. "Lets just go and get this over with. The more we wait here, the more of a chance a Kumo-nin will spot us and try to capture me." she adds. Nibi nods.

**"True."**

"Do you even know how we're supposed to get into Konoha? Like I said before, we're not exactly on the best of terms with them." Yugito says as she begins to follow Nibi through the forest to Konoha.

**"Well, we have three choices. We can either, A; Kill and/or capture a nin from outside the village and take his or her identity with a henge. B; We could try our luck by talking to the Hokage and being completely honest with the whole situation." **At this, Nibi and Yugito simultaneously shook their heads. **"Or C; We can stand just outside the village and wait until the Jinchuuriki comes out for a mission."**

"Those are the only options?"

**"Those are the only options I could think of."**

"Well... we both know that choice 'B' is out of the question, and that we'll only have to use that as a last resort, if anything. Choice 'A' seems very dangerous and risky, but still vaguely possible. And 'C'... For one thing, we don't know how long it'll take for the Jinchuuriki to leave for a mission. Hell, how do we know that he hasn't already left?" she asks.

**"Listen Kitten, this isn't something that I know everything about. We're taking chances here, and I haven't had a lot of time to think about this." **Nibi says flatly.

"Okay okay, sorry... Hey, if our problem is that the seal containing you is breaking, isn't possible that the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is in the same predicament?"

**"Possibly. Most likely." **she shrugs. **"Why?"**

"Think about it. If the Kyuubi's container is going through what we're going through, then maybe the Hokage will understand if we tell her the truth... right?" Yugito says with a hopeful expression. Nibi stops walking and thinks for a second. Yugito does, as well.

**"Hm... Perhaps... But that's like a 50-50 chance to take. Since it's not official and the Raikage nor anyone else, for that matter, knows about this situation, this may seem like a scheme to them. But then again, I don't know."** Nibi then looks at Yugito.** "Is this the plan you wanna go with?"**

Yugito sighs.

"Now, I don't know again."


	10. Chapter Ten: Getting Free Almost

"Uhhn...! F-Fuck...!" Anko grunts out. She then groans when the possessed blonde behind her grabs a handful of her hair and smacks her bare ass hard, possibly leaving a hand print. Her nails were digging into the table she was bent over against, the mixture of pain and pleasure becoming overwhelming. Sweat also tainted the wood of the table, which dripped off the forehead and body of Anko Mitarashi. Her breasts were squished between herself and said table as Kyuubi continued her harsh assault on Anko's behind in Naruto's body. Her groin continued to smack rapidly against Anko's posterior, making the two pieces of flesh jiggle and shake with each repetition.

**_"No wonder males love sex so much... The feeling of a pussy is incredible."_** Kyuubi thought.

"A-Ah...! Stop it! I swear I'll f-fucking kill you...!" Anko growls, trying her best not to give into the pleasure. Kyuubi grins and pulls Anko's violet hair back, making her hiss in pain.

**"Again with the threats, Anko-chan? You're not exactly in the best position to threaten me..." **she replies, her hips never ceasing their movements. Anko couldn't find it in herself to retaliate. The pleasure was just too overwhelming. She really, and I mean _really_ didn't want to admit it, but this was turning out to be the best sex of her life, even if it was against her will. He (or she) was hitting all the spots she didn't even know was there, and she had two orgasms so far. Going on her third.

Anko then yelps when she feels Kyuubi exit out of her and flip her over on her back. She yelps again when the seven and a half inches of Naruto get shoved back into her without warning. Anko's legs were now position above the possessed blonde's shoulders and the thought of kicking her in the face in this position ran through her thoughts, but that idea was lost when Kyuubi pulled back and shoved his length deep in her again. It was then that she realized that with every second that passed, submitting sounded more and more... satisfying.

**"Hehe..."** Kyuubi's laugh was getting annoying, Anko realized. It's not that it was an unpleasant sound to hear, but it was a laugh that showed that she knew Anko was close to giving in. And Anko wanted to stay as far from that realization as possible.

She jumped when Kyuubi leaned forward and stole another wet, sloppy kiss from her. When the evil demon pulled her head back slightly, she looked into her red, glowing, enchanting eyes.

**"I'm going to cum soon, Anko-chan. I can't wait to see what our baby would look like."**

Anko didn't respond. On one hand, the thought of carrying an unwanted, half-demon baby absolutely disgusted her. But on the other hand, the thought of carrying_ Kyuubi's_ baby made her want it more. She hasn't the slightest idea why, but she wanted Kyuubi to knock her up. The thought of it just aroused her, and she had no clue why.

It was then that she realized that Kyuubi's persuasion was starting to affect her.

_"Well, it looks like I'm screwed. Literally."_ Anko cracked a joke dryly. She figured that since there was no way out of this, she might as well enjoy it while she can.

"Harder..." Anko mumbled, slightly squirming her body with closed eyes. Kyuubi grinned and slowly dragged her tongue across Anko's neck.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."** Kyuubi teases, now bringing her hip movements to a halt. Kyuubi chuckles at Anko's groan when she did this.

"I said harder..." Anko repeated, this time a little more coherently. Yeah, Kyuubi heard her. But she was always the playful type.

**"Huh...?" **Kyuubi asks with a smirk. She was then slightly surprised when Anko looked at her then lunged her lips toward hers, aggressively doing so. Kyuubi accepts this kiss and allows her tongue to slither in and dance with her own.

"I said fuck me harder, you sick bitch..." Anko growls with a slight smirk, a line of saliva still connecting between the two. Kyuubi laughs and only replies by shoving the manhood of Naruto back into her, Anko no longer holding back her moans and yelps of pleasure. "Oh fuck yes!" Anko groans out while Kyuubi continues to pound into her, harder and faster than before. Anko's half-covered-in-fishnet breasts were bouncing with every pump, her pink nipples stiff and erect. Anko pulls the blonde by the shirt, bringing her in for another heated kiss.

Kyuubi then separated and stood straight. She took a hold on one of Anko's soft, large breasts with one hand, with the other arm holding on of Anko's legs. Kyuubi's thrusts were accelerating in speed and were growing stronger. Naruto's dick, now covered and lubricated with Anko's fluids, was going deeper into Anko's pink folds. She could swear that he was going so deep, she could feel him all the way up to her bellybutton.

**"Oh fuck...!"** Kyuubi cursed as she succumbed to orgasm, snapping her hips deep into Anko's. Anko's shriek of pure bliss could distress eardrums as she had her own orgasm as well, her body thrashing all over the table she was laid against. She could feel the warm semen of Naruto invade her, and could feel it still shooting against her vaginal walls. She knew that there was a lot of it, and was fairly certain that she was going to be knocked up.

After the fatigue of orgasm drifted away from Kyuubi's/Naruto's body, she looked deep into Anko's eyes and grinned. Her brown eyes had a vacant, absent look to them. Her body was limp as well, showing no signs of movement, except for the rise and decline of Anko's stomach due to her breathing. It looked almost as if she was dead. But Kyuubi knew that was just the effect of her chakra that was infused into Naruto's sperm invading and taking Anko over.

**"Mmn, that was somewhat easier than I thought it was going to be." **Kyuubi declared proudly. **"Anko, my dear, you will definitely be a great addition. I know you shall provide me with wonderful and beautiful offspring in the near future..." **she said while caressing the unconscious Anko's face. She then slipped Naruto's semi-erect penis out of Anko's pussy, and grinned satisfactorily when she saw the semen starting to flow out of her.

_**"Such a beautiful pussy."**_ Kyuubi thought. **_"Now that I've taken over and I still have quite a lot of chakra at my disposal, I can finally do something that I've been wanting to do for sixteen years..."_** Kyuubi then sat down Indian style and meditated, focusing on clearing Naruto's mind.

* * *

"Where do you think Naruto-kun could be? We checked everywhere." Tenten says, looking around the streets of Konoha with Ino. While they may be under Kyuubi's influence, Tenten and Ino still had the decency and mental sense to get themselves dressed and looking presentably appealing to the public. They weren't zombies after all; They still had their personalities. Tenten was dressed in her usual clothes, while Ino the same. Their usually red eyes were hidden and converted back to their original colors. To any other individual, they were just two normal Chuunin kunoichi walking side by side.

"I don't know... Maybe Master is taking care of him or something." Ino shrugs. She then nudges Tenten's shoulder when she forms an idea. "Hey, do you think she'll be pleased if we find more vessels for her...?" she asks slyly. Tenten grins.

"Sounds like a good idea." she agrees. "But who should we go after first?"

* * *

"This is getting irritating." Yugito says flatly. "I'm a Jounin kunoichi, yet I can't even figure out a way to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf Village."

**"Don't beat yourself up for this, Kitten." **Nibi replies. **"An infiltration plan with a 100% success rate isn't exactly the easiest thing to do for one single person. Besides, Konoha isn't weak; even they have beaten us in a few wars in the past, so their security surveillance is probably better than ours. Lets also not forget that I can't think of a plan either." **She adds. Yugito sighs then shrugs.

"I guess you're right. But still, we need to figure out something soon because we don't have all day."

A moment of silence pass between the two women.

"We don't even know what the Kyuubi's container looks like..."

**"Well, if it helps, I can probably tell you when we're getting close to Kyuubi. Since us Biju are linked in a way, our chakra can kind of notify us if we're getting closer to each other. Remember how you could never sneak up on Killer Bee-san when you were younger?"**

"Oh yeah... That explains a lot. So can you tell how far away the Jinchuuriki is from here right now? I mean, I know we're not far from Konoha right now." Yugito suggests. Nibi shrugs.

**"I don't know, but I'll try. I'll need to concentrate though." **Nibi then closes her eyes and folds her arms, a very occupied look on her face. After a few minutes of Yugito standing, waiting patiently, Nibi speaks up again. **"I can just faintly feel it, but from what I can tell, Kyuubi is around 300 meters away from us."** she says after opening her light blue, almost glowing eyes. Yugito nods.

"Good, that's around how far we are from Konoha, so she's most likely in the village. At least we know that much." Yugito remarks. The Two-Tailed Cat nods in agreement. "Is there anyway you can get in contact with her?"

**"No, I don't think so. Unless we get a lot closer to her, maybe then I could do it, but-"**

"But then that could signal off the Hidden Leaf if we get closer." Yugito finishes with a sigh right after. "This is hard..."

**"Yeah, no kidding."**

Another long, silent pause.

"Do you think I can pass off as a civilian?" she asks. Nibi shakes her head.

**"No, they must have some way to tell apart shinobi from civilians when entering the village. Otherwise, every nation would infiltrate other countries like that."**

The blonde Jinchuuriki sighs.

_"Shit like this only happens to me, I swear..."_

* * *

Kyuubi grins as she hears the old, but familiar sound of dripping water around her. It was a sound that would occasionally piss her off and drove her to insanity, since she had to listen to it for more than 16 years. But now it was a signal that she was soon going to be released from this Hellhole.

The room she's in isn't perfectly illuminated, but she could still make out the sleeping blonde on the other side of the cage. Despite the circumstances, Naruto seemed like he was really sleeping peacefully, even if he was sleeping in shallow water. Kyuubi was staring at him adoringly.

**_"He really is a cutie. If he dies when I get released from him, it'll kind of upset me to be honest."_** she then shrugs.** _But whatever happens, happens. Getting free is my main objective." _**Not wasting any time, Kyuubi then forms a very complex, indifferent set of hand seals and channels her chakra into her palms.

**"Ominous Seal Unbinding Technique: Unraveling Curse." **she mumbles before pressing her hands against the bar of the cell that had the seal on it. Red, ominous chakra surrounded the bar, then spread throughout the whole cage. Once it got up to the sealing paper, a huge burst of red and blue chakra emitted off it, with Kyuubi grunting and continuing her concentration on the jutsu.

Then, in a big blinding flash, the jutsu was complete.

**_"_Ahahaha..."** Kyuubi grinned as she was finally free. **"Ah, sixteen long years I've been imprisoned... But now, I'm free. And it's time I start changing the world how I want it to be!"**

Kyuubi immediately headed for the exit of the chamber. But frowned when something stopped her.

**"Hmph. Kyuubi. You know, I was really hoping to see my son if this happened, but it looks like you got free on your own, huh?"**

__Kyuubi's grin then turned into a smirk, **"Kushina. How nice to see you again. I guess your bastard of a husband thought of everything he could to keep me at bay."**

Naruto's red-headed mother, Kushina Uzumaki shook her head. **"Actually, this was my own back up plan. Minato had nothing to do with this." **she admitted. She then sneered at the other red-head. **"And by the way, the exit to this chamber is about as far as you'll go. You still don't have all of your powers, and whether or not you might have known, I'm a master at seals as well, you know."**

Kyuubi simply kept grinning, **"Ah, you're nothing but a genjutsu. What can you possibly do?"** She then boldly groped Kushina's chest, but was shocked when, in a short burst of pure chakra, she felt a burning/stinging sensation too her palm as soon as her hand made contact.

**"Ow."** Kyuubi mumbled, holding her injured hand with her other one, looking at Kushina with a mildly impressed expression.** "Impressive, hun."** Kyuubi said with a small smile. Kushina grins as well.

**"Mama knows best." **she declared. **"I knew Minato's seal would fail eventually. He's an expert at seals, don't get me wrong. But I'm just a tad bit better than him in that area."**

**"So why didn't you create the seal to contain me in the first place?" **Kyuubi asked with a peaked eyebrow. Kushina rolled her eyes.

**"You know men and their egos. Always trying to prove that they have everything under control." **she grunted. **"Besides, I was dying anyway, after Naruto's birth, so I couldn't do anything to seal you in him regardless. All I could do was make a backup as soon as I held Naruto in my arms. Which is still better than the Shiki Fuujin Technique, Minato!" **she said with a grin, hoping that it was possible for her husband to hear her. Kyuubi simply shrugged and crossed her arms.

**"So now what?" **she asked, bored.

**"Well, I can't kill you." **The Uzumaki replied flatly. **"All I can do is hold you back for now. So until you find a way to get past me and the barrier all around this room, you're not going anywhere."**

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, turned around, and sat in the middle of the chamber, cross-legged. **"Well, I guess this just turned into the waiting game now." **she said and closed her eyes to meditate. **_"Little does she know, I still have my influence over Naruto... Although, that last technique I used used up most of, if not all my chakra, so I'll simply have to wait and rest before I can do a thing."_**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Two Plus Nine

**A/N: Wow... I wonder how many people gave up on this story due to the lack of updates... But yeah, I apologize for the delay, and I'll make it up to you guys by posting more than just one chapter. ^_^  
**

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere not far from Kyuubi and Naruto, Tenten was waiting outside of Konoha's central hospital, standing patiently as she leaned against one of the pillars outside of the building.

Soon enough, Ino exits out of the building. With a pout, she walks up to Tenten.

"I'm assuming that she's not there?" Tenten asks after looking at Ino's face.

The blonde crosses her arms, "She took a day off today. We already knocked on her door, only to find out that she's not home either." Ino says. "I dunno, maybe we're better off looking for someone else."

Tenten shrugs, "Well, yeah. Sakura isn't the only choice we have. We can also go for Kurenai-sensei. Or Hinata, perhaps?" She suggests.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei is a Jounin. I think we'll have to get more numbers before we can seek her out." She then grins. "But Hinata sounds perfect..."

* * *

_***Meanwhile, at Anko's** **apartment***_

Meanwhile, Naruto was just awakening inside of Anko's apartment. He groaned as his head pounded. His eyes opened slowly and looked around to see himself in an unfamiliar apartment. He groaned again as he shakily forced himself to sit up. As he rubbed his eyes, his vision refocused on Anko, who was simply sitting down on her couch, reading a book. Her legs were crossed and her clothes were perfectly in tact. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Anko says with a small grin, not looking away from her book.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What happened...?"

"You passed out after eating a shitload of ramen. You can really put it away, Naruto-kun." She answers. Naruto sits up and looks at her groggily.

"Passed out...? Ugh, what time is it?"

"Past sunset."

Naruto slowly sat up off the couch and stretched his limbs, "Well uh... I have to go... Thanks for the ramen, I guess." Naruto murmurs before heading toward the door. Before his hand even touches the doorknob, however, a kunai zips right past his face, into the door in front of him. Naruto nervously looks back at Anko, only to see her still reading her book.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked nonchalantly with a small grin, still not looking away from her book.

"Um," Naruto choked. "to take care of something...?"

The Jounin closes her book, and stands up. She walks toward Naruto, who can only fidget under her unreadable stare.

"Do you have to go so soon?" She asks him, placing her hand on the door behind him as they were now face to face.

Naruto gulps, "Kinda..."

Anko grins and places her other hand on his clothed chest, "If you ask me, I think you should stay here for a bit... You know, spend some time with me." she whispers, speaking in a husky, seductive tone of voice. Naruto starts realizing that Anko's hand was traveling lower down his body.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, "B-But... What I have to do is really importan-" Naruto's next words mustered up into a low groan when her hand found Naruto's shaft through his pants. She grinned and continued playing with his lower region.

"Hm? I can't hear you." She teases, feeling him harden under her touch.

"I-I... Anko..." Naruto sighs, getting caught up in the pleasure.

"Yes?"

"I t-think we should st-" Anko cuts him off by crashing her lips into his. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and played with his. It wasn't long before her talented tongue made him come around and wrap his arms around her, returning the kiss. Anko's lips curled into a smirk before her hand finds his fly and threads his now erect penis through the hole. She wraps her hand around the thick shaft and strokes it.

"Damn, you're such a big boy..." She whispers to him lewdly as they both stare into each other's lust-filled eyes. Naruto leans his head forward and kisses her again, while taking a hold of her round ass under her skirt, earning him an approving purr from the sexy woman fondling him. Naruto groans as she starts stroking him faster, and Anko moans quietly when Naruto starts grabbing and massaging her ass a bit more rough. Anko soon breaks the kiss and plants small, wet kisses onto Naruto's neck and collarbone, making him shiver in ecstasy. As she does this, she unzips his coat and discards it onto the floor, along with his undershirt, leaving him bare-chested.

"Not a bad body for someone just entering adulthood..." Anko tells him, making Naruto mimic her smirk. She then starts planting kisses lower and lower down his chest and abs until she reaches the waist band of his pants. She gets on her knees and undoes the button and his pants hit the floor. His boxers follow soon after.

"And your friend down here ain't too small either... Kinda gets me wet just looking at it..." She says alluringly. She then wraps her lips around the head of his dick, making him bang his head back against the door he was leaning against. Her wet, hot mouth around the head of his penis caused him to groan, and the sucking sensations only made it feel that much better.

Anko released her mouth from him with a small 'Pop', and started stroking it, "Fuck, I'm so horny..." She mumbles before eagerly wrapping her lips around his dick again. Naruto put his hands atop of Anko's head and she moaned slightly in approval. She stuck it deeper in her mouth, right before it reached her throat.

"Fuck..." Naruto cursed at the awesome feeling. Her head repeatedly went forward and back, and every now and then she'd deepthroat him, making her gag a bit and have to stop to take a breather.

Soon, she stopped and stroked his now lubricated dick, looking into his eyes with pure lust, "Fuck, Naruto-kun... Sucking you off teases me so much... It's gonna be fun fucking you." She says with a smirk and a wink.

"What about Baa-chan?" Naruto asks with a grin.

"Tsunade? Fuck her." She scoffs. Naruto chuckles, pulls her up, and switches places with her so that she's the one pressed against the door.

"I'd much rather fuck you instead..." He mumbles before licking and kissing all over Anko's neck, making her sigh and moan lightly.

"Mm... I like it when you're like this. It gets me hot..." She moans. Naruto strips her of her mesh shirt and bra, while she rids herself of her lower clothing, leaving them both in their birthday suits. Anko could feel his hard dick pressing against her stomach, and she wrapped her arms over Naruto's shoulders as they continued kissing. Soon, Naruto began growing uneasy as the object between his legs was becoming as stiff and hard as steel. He eagerly wrapped Anko's legs around his waist and held her butt from below her. Anko squealed mirthfully and felt his hardening flesh rub against her most intimate area. He pushed his hips forward and back, sending bolts of pleasure throughout the two lovers. But they knew it was nowhere near enough. Anko reached down as Naruto pulled back and guided his lubricated manhood toward her opening. Once Naruto was sure that he was perfectly aligned for penetration, he swiftly pushed his hips forward, smoothly, but quickly giving her his whole dick in one go without warning.

"Ooh!" Anko gasped as the seven inches of Naruto stabbed her. She winced, but threw her head back in ecstasy. He then slowly pulled back and repeated the process, making Anko grit her teeth.

"Shit, Naruto... You're fucking big..." She groaned through clenched teeth. Naruto smirked and picked up a fast pace, repeatedly sheathing his thick dick inside of Anko's pink, excessively lubricated folds. Anko yelped and moaned and grunted loudly each time she felt him fill her up. She'd blurt out words of profanity every here and there, and would even encourage him by whispering phrases like "Come on, baby... Make me cum." Or "Don't hold back... fuck me like you mean it." Naruto could only comply and put in more effort into his thrusts. The door Anko was pressed against shook with each rep, and anyone passing by on the other side would look at it with a questioning look.

Anko hung on tight to Naruto's body, finding their skin rubbing against each other easily as they began to perspire from their efforts. The Jounin could only sit back and take his dick as she felt a build up from within.

"N-Naruto..." She couldn't even utter more than two comprehensive words out, seeing as her words would transform into loud moans and small shouts of bliss. Naruto could tell that she was gonna cum very soon, and started plunging inside of her as hard and fast as he could. The amount of pleasure Anko was receiving could drive any person insane. She couldn't even keep her legs wrapped around his waist anymore, leaving them to helplessly flail around on each side of his body from the rough sex they were having.

"Hah...! N-Naruto...! Shit...!" Anko squealed as her body grew painfully tense. With one last long and hard thrust into Anko's pussy, she came violently. It was as powerful as a dam that just burst open, and she couldn't stop herself from drawing red claw marks onto Naruto's back. Her orgasmic gasp of pleasure left her winded, as she momentarily became scared that she wouldn't be able to breath properly. But with another gasp for breath, she began breathing hard, but normally. Her body became limp, while Naruto was still hard and embedded deep inside her. Once she got her breathing under control, she planted a wet kiss onto Naruto's neck.

"Damn baby... You really know how to make a woman cum hard, don't you?" She sighed happily. She could still hear the tiny little droplets of liquid from her womanhood hitting the hardwood floor.

Naruto smirked and went in for a deep kiss, "Yeah, but don't think we're through yet." Before she could respond, Naruto already had thrown her onto the couch behind him. Anko was clearly surprised, but loved his spontaneousness. Naruto quickly approached her and set her so that he was standing in front of the couch, while she had her back toward him. She held onto the backside of the couch and got on her knees on the couch and arched her back a bit while he took a hold of each side of her waist. He slammed his dick back into her and let out a feral growl while Anko called out Kami's name. He continued his relentless pounding on Anko by slamming her ass into his groin while he thrusted his hips. The snake lover only had a small amount of time to recover from her recent powerful orgasm, and was actually not sure if she was going to be able to keep up with him, seeing as he didn't look like he was going to let up any time soon.

_"I might just pass out this time..."_ She thought with a small smirk. Her breasts were bouncing wildly as Naruto controlled her body with his strong hands and arms. Her moans were uncontrolled and boisterous, and the closer Naruto got to orgasm, the more he'd growl and become more feral.

To put it simply, Anko loved it.

The way he was treating her. She felt like a deer being pounced on by a lion. Usually, she's the one being dominant and in charge, but now that the tables have flipped on her, she can honestly admit that she'd prefer being dominated. The way he used her how he pleased, how rough he was being, it was all a new experience for her. It was thrilling as it was pleasurable, and even though Anko had a new mindset via Kyuubi, Anko was still Anko after all.

"Oh God, Naruto...! It's so deep..." Anko called out. But just as Anko began to approach her second orgasm, Naruto suddenly stopped. He exited out of her, and Anko began to get upset. But she grinned again when Naruto grabbed her body and placed her flat on her stomach. She squealed when he pounced on top of her and wailed when Naruto found her entrance and impaled himself deep within her. She could feel his hot breath flowing against the skin of her neck as Naruto began riding her ass. Her hair was a mess as sweat drenched her skin all over. All she could manage to do was hold onto the arm of the couch while Naruto continued his assault. She was helpless; completely at his mercy while he ravaged her body. All the while, an excited, happy, almost insane smile never left her face unless she retorted into a pained-looking face when Naruto hit a certain spot within her.

Suddenly, Naruto started plowing his hips into her ass at an alarming rate, making the couch move and shake. She heard his breathing quicken, signaling that he was reaching his limit. This sent Anko's arousal into overdrive. She was practically shouting, screaming out in satisfaction, praying that he wouldn't stop. They both felt that build up from inside their loins, and were desperately eager to release it.

"Tch!" Naruto clenched his teeth painfully tight as he snapped his hips deep inside Anko, who began to spasm again from her current orgasm. She bit the cushion of the arm of the couch to stop from losing her voice, tearing a hole into the cloth. Naruto's essence spewed against her walls and deep within her as he twitched each time a load was shot from his penis. Anko was on the verge of losing consciousness, but gathered all her mental strength not to do so. The second orgasm was stronger than the first one and Anko could only lay there and gather her breath while an exhausted Naruto layed on top of her.

"Shi... Goddamn, Naruto... *huff* You really know your *gasp* way around... A pussy..." Anko wheezed, feeling as though she had asthma and just ran a lap around Konoha. She turned her head and kissed him deeply. "If you're up to it, we can go another rou-"

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

Anko sat there for a minute, thinking about what just happened.

"...or you could just vanish, simply because you're not the real Naruto..." She mumbled, wiping the dripping sweat from her forehead.

* * *

_"Well, looks like the clone had her occupied for quite some time."_ Naruto said mentally, gaining the memories and experience from his dispelled shadow clone. He was currently running down the streets of Konoha, hurrying toward the Hokage tower. He wasn't going to let anything side track him now; he knew he had to hurry and get the seal fixed. He was half-way there from Anko's apartment, and he mentally cursed the creator of Konoha for making such a big village. He skidded on his heels as he turned a corner, eager to complete his primary objective.

Sad part is, he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Ow!" He felt his body hit something or someone, and found himself knocked onto his ass. He winced and rubbed his head, cracking his eyelids to see a blurry individual with blonde hair.

At first glance, he thought it was Ino. But as he opened his eyes and took a closer look, he found that she indeed had blonde hair, but looked nothing like Ino. She looked a bit older, maybe around the late teens or early twenties. Her hair was indeed in a ponytail, but in a different fashion. Naruto recognized her outfit as a custom Kumogakure outerwear, having seen it in his travels with Jiraiya, however he couldn't find a hitai-ate on her. Her face was very feminine and attractive and her head was heart-shaped. She had a nice body, very athletic looking, but also appealingly curvy.

She looked up at him, as he continued to stare at her. Once their eyes met, they paused. Both of them felt something between them... Nothing romantic or anything of the sort, but they felt as if they had a connection. It was a sense of nostalgia, but unfamiliarity as well.

Shaking his head, he got up and extended his arm to help her up. Once he helped her get back on her feet, he brushed himself off.

"Hey, sorry about that. I really wasn't watching where I was going." He hastily apologized as the beautiful lady dusted herself off, but continued looking at him strangely, as if studying his face. He raised his eyebrow, and wondered what her deal was. She saw his confusion, and blinked, shaking her head.

"S-Sorry... But it's fine, accidents happen." She says. Naruto smiles, but starts to rush past her.

"Er... I'd love to talk, but I'm in a hurry. I'll catch you later!" He says, readying himself to accelerate back to his previous pace. But before he gets far enough, the female blonde grabs the sleeve of his jacket.

"W-Wait!" She exclaims. Naruto looks back, and shows a face of confusion. "I have to talk to you about something."

Naruto raises an eyebrow and tugs on his arm that she was holding, "Talk? I'm sorry lady, but I really have to get somewhere important." He says as he tries to take off again, only to see that she still had a good grip on his sleeve.

"If you could just wait a few minutes... we really need to talk."

"Listen, I don't know exactly who you are, but I really gotta-"

"It's about the Kyuubi."

Naruto stops all immediate actions and looks back at her, shocked, as his interest was peaked.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Beasts In Heat

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's voice**

**_Kyuubi's/other spiritual being's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

* * *

_"I never knew you could literally transform me into a real cat, Nibi."_ Yugito thought to herself as she walked along the streets of Konoha.

_**"Its not a technique that I'd ever think I'd use."**_ Nibi said within her subconscious. **_"But to think that it let us get into Konoha without a problem."_**

_"Yeah, we just walked into the gates and the guard let us go right through after checking if I was a real cat. Go figure."_ Yugito thought.

**_"Yeah. I can feel Kyuubi's chakra. She's actually pretty close."_** Nibi paused. _**"Wait... She's getting closer."**_

_"Well tell me what her Jinchuuriki looks like so I can-"_ Before Yugito knew what hit her, she was on the ground on her ass. Someone had ran into her, and it hurt.

"Son of a whore..." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head. As she looked up, the first thing she saw was the oceanic blue eyes of a young man. He sported spiky, blond hair, with a Konohagakure hitai-ate around his forehead. He was staring right into her eyes, as she was to him. However, she felt something weird coming from him... Something compelling. Nothing of a romantic interest (although she did find him cute), but something that felt like they should know each other. Yugito has a very good memory, so she's sure that she never seen his face before.

_**"Yugi-chan, that's him!"**_ Nibi exclaimed.

_"Huh?"_

_**"That's the guy we're looking for, the Kyuubi's container!"**_

Her eyes widened a bit. But before she could say anything, he was already up and extending a hand to her. She took his hand, which made her's looks small in comparison, and got up onto her feet. She brushed herself off but her eyes were still locked on him.

_"Are you sure, Nibi-chan?"_

_**"Yes, I'm positive."**_

"Hey, sorry about that. I really wasn't watching where I was going."

_"Seriously? But he looks so..."_

Nibi smirked, _**"Cute?"**_

Yugito blushed. Her attention then drifted back on the Kyuubi's host, only to see him looking at her strangely. She realized that she was just silently staring at him, and blushed a bit more in embarrassment.

She blinked, "S-Sorry... But it's fine, accidents happen." She stuttered. The blonde boy smiled, but started to rush past her.

"Er... I'd love to talk, but I'm in a hurry. I'll catch you later!" He said.

**_"Don't let him go!"_** Nibi shouted.

"W-Wait!" Yugito found herself half-shouting, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. She saw him look at her strangely, and Yugito couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed. "I have to talk to you about something."

She felt him jerk his arm forward to get her to let go, but Yugito's grip was held down tight, "Talk? I'm sorry lady, but I really have to get somewhere important." He says as he tries to take off again, but to no avail.

"If you could just wait a few minutes... we really need to talk." Yugito says carefully.

"Listen, I don't know exactly who you are, but I really gotta-"

"It's about the Kyuubi." She interrupted after looking around. She saw his surprised look, and let go of his sleeve. She knew that she had his attention now.

"H-Hey, you're from Kumo... How do you know about Kyuubi...?" He whispered to her.

"Like I said, I have to talk to you. In private." Yugito blushed and swallowed all her abundant saliva. "Do you know anywhere where we can talk, you know, alone?" She asks.

The other blonde hardened his look, "How do I know I can trust you?" He asks. Yugito nervously thought to herself for a minute.

_"How do I get him to trust me, Nibi?"_

**_"Don't know, Kitten. Think of something."_**

_"You're no help."_

**_"Hey, bite me."_**

"Um..." She hums thoughtfully while the boy continued staring down at her strictly. "...I don't really know. But I can give you my word that all I want to do is discuss something with you." She says, looking deep in his eyes. "I promise."

"...Okay." he says after a long pause. "Something in your eyes tell me that you're not lying."

Yugito smiles.

"I don't mean this in the wrong way or anything, but er... Is my, ehrm, apartment okay?" He asks with a small blush. Yugito blushes as well, but his was less profound.

"Um... S-Sure." She found herself stuttering. He told her to follow him, and she did so once he started walking.

**_"Tell him that he needs to take you out to dinner first!"_** Nibi chided in cheerfully.

_"Shut up!"_ Yugito retorted.

**_"Blonde boy is kinda cute... See, what did I tell you? The Jinchuuriki is a boy AND he's attractive. Now I just wonder if he has a long di-"_**

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Nibi could only howl with laughter while Yugito's face turned red.

"Hey, your face turns red a lot." He suddenly told her. "You remind me of one of my other friends, Hinata. Only you're less weird."

**_"Apparently, he doesn't know the real you yet."_**

_"Nibi, I swear to God I'm gonna stab you with something."_

_**"Ooh, I hope it vibrates..."**_

Yugito's face went from light pink, to blood red. _"Nibi, please... You're making him think I'm weird, and if we mess this up, we're screwed."_

_**"Alright alright, I'll stop."**_

"Ehehe... Yeah, I um... Have overactive blood vessels." She lied lamely. He apparently bought it and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Eventually, the two blonde Jinchuuriki made it into Naruto's apartment. Yugito looked around. It was small, a bit smaller than her own apartment, but it was decent. It wasn't clean nor messy; it could give someone the assumption that it had been very messy at one point, but cleaned up enough to make it look bearable.

"So," Naruto says after closing the door, looking at the strange woman he met a few minutes ago. "I think we should start out by introducing ourselves." He says with a small smile. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Yugito smiled as well, "I'm Yugito. Yugito Nii." She says. Naruto sits down on his bed and pats a part of it beside him, gesturing for her to sit, which she gladly did.

"So, what exactly do you know about Kyuubi?" He asks her.

She looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact a bit, "Well... I know that you contain the Nine-Tailed fox."

"How?"

"Because... I'm the container of the Two-Tailed Cat, Nibi."

Naruto looked at her with a confused, but mostly interested expression. "Nibi?"

**_"Hi, cutie..."_**

_"Cut it out!"_

_**"I'm in heat, Yugito-chan! I can't help it."**_

_"But you're always like this."_

_**"...True."**_

"Yeah, so I guess you can say that we're both Jinchuuriki." She says with a smile.

Naruto smiles, "I've only met one other Jinchuuriki before... The One-Tails, Shikaku."

"I know the Eight-Tails... He lives in my village with me."

Naruto was all too tempted to ask her of her 'relationship' with him.

"Thats cool... But why did you come all this way to talk to me? Just to talk to another Jinchuuriki?"

Yugito shook her head, "No... Its more than that. Um... Can I ask you a personal question?"

Naruto hesitated a bit, "Sure."

"Does your demon... go into heat at times?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "Y-Yeah... How did you-?"

"Is she in heat right now?"

"Yeah... How do you know all of this?"

"Because..." Yugito took a deep breath.

* * *

_***30 Minutes Later***_

"...and it seems that the only way to fix it, is for us to um..."

Naruto waited a bit, only to see that Yugito was hesitating, "...is for us to what?"

"Have sex..." Yugito mumbled so lowly that he didn't even hear her.

"Huh?"

"Have sex..."

"I can't hear you, Yugito-san."

Yugito took a deep breath, turned to face Naruto, and looked deep in his eyes, "Naruto... We have to have sex to resolve this issue."

Naruto's and Yugito's faces immediately turned crimson as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Wait... Did you just say that we... Have to have s-?"

"Have sex, Naruto-san, yes."

Naruto was shocked. You'd think he'd no longer feel embarrassed about sex, considering the amount of it that he's had over the past few days.

"B-But... There's no other way to fix this? I mean, it's not that you're not desirable, with all due respect, but-" he started explaining quickly before Yugito put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

"I know, Naruto. But this is the only way." She hesitantly put a hand on his thigh. "But um... All I ask is for you to be gentle with me. It's my first time." She says with masked nervousness.

Naruto stood up, "Wait. How do I know that this isn't a trick? For the past few days, girls have been randomly coming up to me, wanting me to get them pregnant because of Kyuubi's meddling." He eyed her suspiciously. "How do I know you're not one of them?"

Yugito was confused. Kyuubi's meddling? Girls wanting to have his kids? What exactly was he talking about?

"Uh, I honestly have no clue what you are talking about." She then got an idea. "If you don't believe me, you can speak to Nibi herself."

Naruto peaked an eyebrow, "And how will I do that?"

Yugito closed her eyes and concentrated on the middle of her forehead. She visualized Nibi's human image, and next to her Nibi, in her nude glory, faded into existence. Nibi waved at the blonde.

**"Hi Naruto-kun."** She greets with a wink.

Naruto could only stare at her with a semi-opened mouth. She was hot! And nude! His manhood twitched with interest, as he put some effort not to form a tent in his pants. He wasn't sure who this blue/black-haired beauty was, but it was hard to believe that it the Two-Tailed Demon Cat.

"This is the Two-Tails?" He asked Yugito incredulously. Yugito nodded.

**"Guilty as charged."** Nibi said.

"How do I know that this is really it?" He asked accusingly.

**"Her."** Nibi corrected. She then grabbed her one blue cat tail and her other black one and showed it to him.** "See? Two tails."**

Naruto paused, "Well... How do I know that this isn't a genjutsu or something?"

"She is technically a genjutsu at the moment," Yugito says honestly, "But this is really the Two-Tailed Cat, this is just a technique that allows her to come into the real world without actually leaving the seal."

**"And what she's saying is true, Naruto."** Nibi says seriously, **"You and Yugito need to give into your needs in order to release some of the pent up sexual tension that Kyuubi and I are building up. If you guys don't do that soon, both your seals will break, and Kyuubi and I will both be released into the world, killing you both in the process."**

Naruto stared at her worriedly for a few seconds. He then thought about something, "Wait, you're... Good?"

Nibi wasn't sure how to answer that question, **"What do you mean?"**

"I mean, all of the Tailed Beasts that I know so far are evil, but you're... Good. You seem very sincere and honest." Naruto says.

**"Aww, you flatter me."** Nibi says with a smile.** "And I know Kyuubi personally, and I know she's a little... Power-hungry."**

"A little?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow.

**"Very power-hungry."** Nibi corrected herself with a smirk.** "As are most of us. But I hope you know that she's the strongest of all Biju. And she may not be as grateful about being sealed as I am, especially considering the fact that she does have a temper."**

"Oh." Naruto mumbled.

**"If you can, I'd like to see how my old friend is doing. Can you bring her here please?"**

"Er, I don't know how to do that." Naruto said embarassingly.

**"Oh, it's easy. All you have to do is meditate and focus on the center of your forehead while visualizing Kyuubi's human form."**

"...I'm not sure I want to see her right now."

**"I didn't think so. I heard you and Yugito talking. Kyuubi probably made you knock up some of your friends, in hopes of making her immortal or something, right?"**

Naruto nodded slowly, "How could you know that?"

**"Like I said before, she's a good friend of mine. I know her very well. And lets not forget the fact that I thought about making Yugi-chan here get pregnant for the same reason."**

Yugito sweatdrops, "You never told me that before!"

Nibi smiles, **"Didn't think that you'd want me to."**

"So... You're serious about Yugito and I having to um... You know...?" Naruto asks with a blush.

Nibi holds back a smirk, **"Yes, that seems to be the only way. You both need to give in to your urges so Kyuubi and I can release some tension through your bodies. And it has to be both of you together, since it's only me and Kyuubi having this issue at the moment."** Naruto nods slowly.

"So I guess we better get to it then..." Yugito says nervously. Nibi smirks before getting dispelled, leaving the two Jinchuuriki to themselves. They were avoiding eye contact, and Yugito was fidgeting a bit as she sat on Naruto's bed.

"Um, I told you that this is my first time... I'm not really sure what t-" Yugito jumped when Naruto quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her initial reaction was to pull back, but she liked the feeling and slowly started returning the favor.

There was no tongue involved yet, just two pairs of lips gently moving and pressing against each other.

Naruto pulled back and looked Yugito in her eyes. He saw that her lips were still a bit puckered and her face was flustered. He grinned.

"Overactive blood vessels?"

Yugito smiled a bit, "Yeah, it was bullshit." She then wraps her arms above his shoulders and pulls him in close for another passionate kiss. She couldn't help but moan a bit as they continued kissing. She was new to this kind of activity, and her instinct was telling her what she should do. Naruto carefully slid his tongue between her lips, prodding for entry. Yugito hesitantly accepted and opened her mouth. His tongue danced around with hers, and her instincts caused her to follow his actions.

**_"How are you feeling, Kitten?"_** Nibi asks.

_"I feel... Good. I really like this..."_

Nibi could only grin from ear to ear,**_ "I knew you would."_**

Naruto gently pushed his weight forward to shift their positions and let him fall on top of her. He was slightly surprised when she pulled him in at the same time as she laid on her back. They both climbed back, so that they both were now fully on the bed. Yugito spread her legs a bit and Naruto rested between them. The kiss was getting heated, and Naruto couldn't help but grind himself on the blonde below him. She squirmed under him; she could feel it. It was hard, and from what she could tell it was big. Naruto's lips left Yugito's and his mouth gently attacked her neck and collarbone, kissing and licking at her flesh.

"Uhh..." Yugito moaned/gasped with closed eyes. Naruto pulled his head back a bit and looked at Yugito.

"You're okay... Right?"

"Mm-hmm..." Her eyes were still closed, "Don't stop, please..." she whispered.

_**"This is getting me hot..."**_ Nibi purred. She didn't get a response however, since Yugito's attention was mostly caught up by the things happening to her. One of Naruto's hands soon found one of her breasts, and the boy kneaded and caressed them expertly through her shirt. Yugito moaned a bit more.

"You know we can stop at any moment. Tell me if I'm doing something you don't like." Naruto says.

Yugito sighed, "N-No... You're doing great..." Yugito purrs as she laid her hand on the hand that was on her breast, telling him to keep touching her. Naruto did just that. He soon found her erect nipple, and gently brushed his thumb over it repeatedly.

"Ahh..." She whined in pleasure. Naruto liked the feeling of Yugito's breasts. She was around a C-cup, and they were oh so soft with a decent amount of firmness to them.

"Ah, I know we haven't known each other very long, but... I think you're very beautiful, Yugito-chan." Naruto says to her quietly. Yugito looks at him, and smiles sincerely before leaning up to kiss him deeply. Naruto soon parts lips with her and tugs at the hem of her shirt, hinting for her to take it off. Yugito sat up and slowly took off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra. She then reached for the zipper of Naruto's jacket and pulled it down. They then got it off of his shoulders as he threw it carelessly on the floor. His undershirt followed soon after.

_**"Mmm..."**_ Nibi purred upon seeing his body._** "He's sexy... I think you might have to let me share..."**_

Yugito smirked when she ran a hand down his sculpted chest, _"In your dreams..."_

Naruto then reached around her and unclasped her bra after a few seconds of fighting with it. Yugito blushed and held her chest to stop the clothing from leaving her chest fully exposed.

"Sorry..." She avoided his gaze. "I'm still a little shy."

Naruto smiled, "It's okay. Whenever you get comfortable." He then moved forward and planted very soft and wet kisses on her neck. She shuddered at his touch. Eventually, Yugito moved her arms away, revealing a pair of soft C-cup breasts with coin-sized pink areolas. Her nipples were stiff and Naruto was staring at them lustfully.

A moan was produced from her vocal cords when Naruto latched his mouth over one of her pink nubs. He licked and sucked on it with vigor before switching to the other one, showing them both equal attention. Yugito was in heaven. She arched her back and threaded her hands through his hair. She was loving sexual activities so far, and what Naruto was doing to her made her want more. She was wet and aroused, and she knew that she needed release.

"N-Naruto..." She whispered his name.

"Hm?" He hummed in response, looking up at her as his mouth never left her nipple.

"I really like this... But I want more..." She said. "I want to return the favor."

Naruto grinned and pulled himself off of her. He rolled onto the side of the bed next to her, signaling for her to get on top of him. She did just that with a smile, and kissed him so that their tongues could flirt with each other. Yugito's full breasts were rubbing against his bare pecs and they both loved the skin-on-skin contact. She could feel his stiff manhood rubbing against her innocence, and Yugito moaned as she started grinding her hips onto it. It felt really good to her, and they were still only on second base. She didn't even take any lower clothing off, yet she felt as though she could make herself cum just by grinding herself onto him. But eventually she stopped and crawled back so that her face was above his crotch. She could see the outline of it through his pants and her curiosity persuaded her into touching it. Her hand slowly slid up and down his length, which made Naruto sigh a bit.

She then fidgeted with pulling his pants and boxers down enough so that she could see it completely, with Naruto having to raise his hips to help her. His boner practically sprang up and almost hit her in the face, now that the resistance of the clothing was no longer there. Her face showed surprise, marveling at how big it is. She licked her lips unconsciously.

_"That's... That's supposed to go inside of me...?"_ She said mentally to no one. Nibi heard her and answered.

**_"Yes... And trust me Kitten, it's going to feel sooo good once it does."_**

_"B-But it's huge! It looks like it might hurt me a little..."_

**_"Well, considering how you're a virgin, yeah, it just might."_** Before Yugito could exclaim anything, she continued. _**"But once you get used to it, you'll absolutely love it."**_

Yugito gulped as she wrapped her hand around it. She could barely wrap her whole hand around it, comparing how small her hands were to his thickness, _"Are all penises this big?"_

_**"Hardly. Naruto-kun here is kinda gifted in that area..."**_ Nibi moaned slightly. **_"And if all you're going to do is hold it, you may as well let me take over and do this for you."_**

Yugito could see that Naruto was trying to mask the impatience on his face,_ "No! What else am I supposed to do with it?"_

_**"Stroke it."**_

Yugito slowly started moving her hand up and down. She jumped a little when his dick twitched a bit, but continued to do it. It was warm, she realized. And she didn't know any limb of the human body could get as hard and stiff as his penis was. After she got comfortable with it, she started doing it faster, making Naruto exhale lustfully.

_**"Now start sucking it."**_

Yugito wanted to retaliate against those instructions, but her lust provoked her into opening her mouth above the penis. Naruto shuddered as she could feel her breath grazing it, and groaned when her wet lips made contact. Her tongue glided against it soon after.

_"Damn... I'm definitely sure that I wont be able to fit this all in my mouth..."_

Nibi chuckled lustfully, _**"That's fine, the tip is the most important part anyway."**_

She then lowered her head and stuck it deeper into her mouth, just before it reached her throat. She then started sucking on it like a lollipop and slowly stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Ah... Yugito-chan, that feels great..." Naruto groaned. Yugito smirked and looked up at him.

_"He really likes this, Nibi..."_

_**"All men do. Start going up and down if you really wanna please him."**_ The demon cat instructed.

Yugito did just that and slowly raised her head up and down, feeling his thick penis go in and out of her mouth. Yugito grinned as Naruto's groans were more clear and more pronounced. She liked what she was doing. She really liked it, almost as much as Naruto did. She loved knowing that she was pleasing him, and the look on his face as she gave him head. She loved the feeling of having a big dick in her mouth, to her surprise. It was erotic, and she began getting more and more wet as she continued. She could never get herself this wet before; she practically soaked her panties.

She moaned as she continued sucking his dick, and liked the feeling of Naruto's hand on top of her head, gently petting and playing with her hair. Her own unoccupied hand soon went into the waistband of her pants and panties as she found the source of her humidity and started pleasuring herself while she pleasured Naruto. Her fingers got sticky as soon as she made contact with her lower lips and started rubbing them. She then put two of her fingers inside and moaned loudly at the combined pleasures of giving and receiving.

Naruto, not wanting to reach that point of no return just yet, told her to stop. She did so and looked at Naruto with a slightly disappointed face.

"Did you not like it?" She asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, I loved it. It's just that I didn't want to cum just yet. And trust me, I was getting there." He said with a smile that made her smile back. He then told her to lay on her back, and she did so after removing her hand from her lower clothing. Naruto threw his pants and boxers on the floor, and Yugito blushed upon seeing him completely in the buff.

"It's my turn to please you..." Naruto said before climbing on top of her and kissing her. He didn't stick with her lips for long, however, and started attacking her neck with his tongue and lips. She moaned quietly as her breathing started getting huskier. He then went for her collarbone and gave it the same treatment. Next came her chest, and he greedily latched his mouth around her left nipple, while he groped and massaged the other one. His other hand traveled down her body and creeped under the waistband of her pants. Yugito's heart skipped a beat, since Naruto was the first person to ever get this close to her pussy, besides herself. She felt his two fingertips rub her through her panties. She moaned his name out loud and hips bucked up instinctively. He continued doing this as he pleased her breasts with his mouth as well, switching from each breast every few seconds or so.

"N-Naruto...!" She squealed once his hand found the small nub of flesh atop of her pussy. She moved around on the bed uncontrollably and her moans grew in volume and frequency. Her clit was very sensitive, Naruto easily realized. He continued playing with it, and even gave it a small pinch every now and then, which made Yugito's body shudder.

He moved her soaked panties to the side and slowly inserted his middle finger and ring finger inside together. Yugito tensed up, and Naruto could feel her drenched walls tightening around his fingers.

"You like that...?" Naruto breathed, looking up at her. Yugito nodded her head rapidly as she mouthed the word 'yes'. He then grabbed her hand and sucked her two fingers that were still coated in her juices. He licked her fingers clean and liked the taste; she was sweet.

Yugito felt his fingers slowly start to exit then enter inside of her, and she found it hard to control her body movements. She couldn't even think clearly.

"N-Naruto..." She whimpered, "Mm... You're gonna, sss... ooh... You're gonna make me cum..." She told him between moans. Naruto placed his thumb on top of her clit and latched his mouth back onto her stiff nipple. He circled his thumb around on top of her clit, and Yugito almost screamed at the mix of pleasures.

"Ohhh..! Yes, yes, yes... I-I'm almost... Uuuuhhhh!" She bellowed out as she came on Naruto's fingers. Her whole body convulsed and spasmed violently on the bed, and it was impossible for her to breath correctly. Her feminine juices actually squirted a bit from her pussy, drenching her pants and panties and covering Naruto's hand in her sticky lubrication. Her orgasm lasted for a few more seconds until she collapsed and sighed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Naruto removed his hand from her nether region and looked at how covered it was in Yugito's cum. He never had a squirter before. _"Damn..."_ He marveled with a grin._ "Not even Tenten or Ino could get that wet..."_ He licked his hand completely until he no longer had any juices on it while Yugito tried to catch her breath.

"So much better than masturbating..." Yugito said out loud, while sighing, making Naruto's grin widen.

**_"Wait until you actually have sex..."_** Nibi commented.

As soon as Yugito completely came down from her high point, Naruto began to pull her pants down. Yugito lifted her hips to assist him. Her panties were really drenched with her fluids, a big stain coming from the crotch of them. He took them off as well and looked at Yugito's blushing flower. It glistened with lubrication, and Naruto looked at it with lust in his eyes.

"Hey, stop staring at it like that..." Yugito mumbles, with a cute blush on her face, "It's embarrassing..."

Naruto grinned and lowered his mouth until his lips were but an inch away from her lower ones. He blew cold air onto it, making Yugito moan and shiver a bit.

"It tickles..." He heard her say. He then gave her a slow lick from bottom to top. Her hips shot forward, and she let out a silent moan, her mouth gaping in a big 'o' shape. A loud gasp came out after that and Naruto grinned.

"You liked that?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Uh-huh..." She moaned breathlessly. Naruto then dove in and wrapped his mouth around Yugito's swollen clit and started sucking on it. "Mmmnaahh...!" She moaned out loudly, "N-Naruto-kun, that feels... Oh, God... It feels so f-fucking good..." Her back was arched completely, her body almost forming a complete upside-down 'u' shape. Her feet and legs were moving and squirming uncontrollably, and Naruto had to hold her thighs with his arms so he could keep a constant access.

Yugito's hands soon darted for his hair when he started licking and sucking her pussy all over, covering her area in nothing but saliva and her juices. Her panting was ragged and sharp, her sensitive nerve endings signifying every movement of her body. Her moans were loud. Very loud. She wasn't sure if Naruto had neighbors, so she tried to keep quiet at first, but after her first orgasm, all of her concerns regarding that were thrown out the window.

Naruto's hands reached up and played and teased her soft breasts and her stiff nipples. Her moans could only increase. She always wondered how it felt when a tongue was used down on her, and it was better than she could have imagined. She saw how determined and focused Naruto's face was. He looked as if he was concentrating on something, but also showed signs of enjoyment in this activity.

She squealed when she felt two fingers invade her dripping hole. She noticed how good it felt with the combined pleasures of having her clit licked and her pussy fingered rapidly. It was absolute ecstasy.

"Oh God, Naruto..." She mumbled quickly. "You're... You're gonna... Ooh yes...! Oh my gosh...!" He sentence couldn't be completed once her pussy started getting fingered even faster. "C-Cum...! Fuck Naruto, I'm so close!"

In one loud roar of bliss, Yugito came for the second time that day.

Naruto joked in his head about almost drowning in Yugito's fluids. She squirted yet again, harder this time around, covering his lips, chin, cheeks, and a bit of his nose in her clear, sticky liquid. Yugito slumped on the bed, absolutely breathless and sweaty. Her hair was now untied and messy, covering a section of his bed in damp blonde hair.

"Holy..." Yugito sighed. "Where have you been all my life...?" She said half-jokingly. Naruto smiled and raised himself up so that he was up to eye level with her.

"Do you think you're ready for the main part?" He asked huskily in her ear. Yugito kissed him eagerly.

"I think I am..." She said sexily, still very aroused even after two strong orgasms. She then looked down between their bodies, and her face showed a look of concern. "Naruto-kun... You think it's gonna fit? I mean..."

Naruto smiled, "It'll fit." He pressed the tip between the entrance of her lower lips. Yugito sighed nervously as this happened. "I'll be gentle." He very, very slowly eased the tip inside. Yugito tensed up and took a deep breath. Soon, the mushroom-shaped head was inside her. Naruto was shocked at how tight she felt already, and Yugito couldn't believe how much wider it was than his fingers. And it was only the head that was inside her.

"You still want me to keep going?" He asked. Yugito responded by kissing him deeply.

"Yeah... Keep going." She told him. Naruto nodded and very slowly continued pushing his hips forward. Yugito breathed heavily and held on to him anxiously. Little by little, Naruto went deeper inside of her. She could feel him stretching and filling her, and it was a painful process, but she absolutely loved it. Naruto had to restrain the urge to just slam right in, and the urge grew stronger and stronger as he felt Yugito's walls tightening around him.

Finally, the whole thing was inside.

"God, Naruto-kun..." Gasped Yugito. "You're in so deep..."

Naruto winced at how tight she was. It felt REALLY good. He wasn't in his right mind at the time to fully enjoy and experience the feel of a virgin pussy back when he took Ino's and Tenten's cherry, and he loved the feeling of being inside Yugito. He loved sex in general, when it was on his own accord, and almost any man would agree, but breaking in a new girl was simply incredible. Or maybe it was just Yugito herself that made it feel so good. He wasn't sure, but he definitely had to use the muscle at the base of his penis to stop himself from cumming right then and there, especially given the amount of foreplay they had before.

"Yugito-chan, you're so tight..." He grunted out.

_**"Mmn... How are you feeling, Kitten...?"**_ Asks Nibi, having been silent all this time, which Yugito found odd. Or maybe Nibi had been talking, but Yugito was so caught up in reality to hear her.

_"Oh my God, Nibi-chan... Why didn't you convince me to do this earlier...?"_ Yugito says mentally, lust dripping off of her words.

Yugito's response was led by low chuckling and purring, _**"I knew you'd love it... And you're so fucking horny, it's reacting with me... Ooh... Mm..."**_

Yugito paused for a bit before replying, _"Are you okay, Nibi-chan?"_

Nibi let out a moan before talking, _**"Oh yesss... Never better..."**_

_"Um... Whatcha doing in there...?"_

Nibi mentally grinned and moaned again, **_"Oh nothing..." She sighed, "Just petting the kitty cat a little bit..."_**

_"Ew! You're masturbating in my head?"_

_**"Well technically, I'm in your seal, which is on your stomach, so I'm masturbating in there..."**_

_"That's gross!"_

_**"Hey, shut up, you do it too. And besides, I can't help myself... You're the one making me do it..."**_

Yugito's attention was brought back to Naruto, who was repeating her name to get her attention.

Yugito shook her head and looked at him, "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if it's okay for me to move now?" Naruto says. Yugito gives him a short wet kiss and looks him in the eye.

"I'm ready." She tells him with a smile. Naruto smiles and pulls his hips back slowly. Once he's to the point where he almost slips out of her, he slowly pushes himself back in, making Yugito squirm and groan.

"Oh my God..." She sighs, feeling herself getting filled up again. Naruto repeats the process a few times before slowly increasing his pace. Yugito never stopped moaning while Naruto slowly continued pushing himself in and out of her. Little by little, his hips began picking up speed. He began panting a bit, while Yugito simply drowned herself with moans and yelps of bliss.

"Harder..." Yugito found herself whispering. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she had said that until Naruto complied and started getting a little more rough. She wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him in even deeper, making her spine arch even more.

Naruto then started picking his pace up even more, feeling the need to release. He's done a good job not cumming the whole time they started getting intimate, even while Yugito herself came twice already. But now, he needed to release, and he was eager to do it.

Yugito's body responded to the acceleration, and felt the need to release for a third time. Her juices were staining Naruto's sheets as her drenched pussy made silent slicking noises each time Naruto's penis went in or out of it.

"Yugito-chan... I-I'm gonna-" Naruto was interrupted when Yugito smashed her lips into his. Their tongues battled again, and Naruto started thrusting even deeper, faster, and harder than before. At this point, Naruto's mattress was squeaking loudly.

After breaking the kiss and letting out a loud "Ugh...!", Naruto released himself deep inside Yugito. Yugito felt his hot semen invade her, and that pushed her over the edge as well. Her pussy squirted yet again, harder than the first two times, as it practically milked Naruto's dick for all it's worth.

Their bodies became so tense as they climaxed together, sweating and groaning in unison.

But as soon as their orgasms cooled down, they fell unconscious, with Naruto gently resting atop of Yugito's body.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Tales of Tails

**Legend:**

**Kyuubi's Voice**

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_**_  
_**

* * *

**"Oh shit... God, I wish I was human..."** Mumbled Nibi while coming down from her self-induced orgasm. She was on her cozy bed, in a cell similar to Kyuubi's, only her's looked like an ordinary woman's room on the inside. She had carpet, a comfortable bed with bed frames, and a small mirror hanging on a wall across from it. On the outside of the cell, looked like a peaceful meadow, with a beautiful blue sky and nice green grass that seemed to stretch out for miles, as if it was endless.

Basically, it made Kyuubi's cell look like absolute shit.

Nibi took her three fingers outside of her wet womanhood and leaned back on her bed, still very breathless. She was still very aroused and in heat, but that last orgasm released some of the built up tension that accumulated over the years.

**"Well well, look what the cat coughed up."** Nibi heard, snapping her out of her daydreams she leaned up on her bed and looked forward.

She smirked, **"Nice use of an expression. Still a smart-ass after all these years?"**

Kyuubi grinned as she stepped between the bars of Nibi's cell, **"But of course."** She looked around, **"And nice cell you got here. Beats the hell out of mine."** She scoffed.

Nibi got off her bed and stood directly in front of her long time friend, **"Well, my container and I worked a few things out, and she managed to pull some strings for me."** Nibi stared at the nine fox tails flailing carelessly behind the other demon. **"You look great, by the way..."** she says with a flirtatious wink.

**"Thanks, you do too."** Says Kyuubi with a sultry grin of her own. Her eyes then lower toward Nibi's sex, **"Still got a little bit of cum on your thighs though."** She teased. Nibi shrugged.

**"Eh, it's just the signs of a job well done."**

**"It's also not something I plan on having until I get released from Naruto."**

Nibi showed no signs of shock as she heard this, **"You really wanna get set free and reek havoc on the world, huh?"**

**"Well, first of all, I don't wanna reek havoc on the world, I just wanna become immortal again and be supreme ruler. Big difference."** Nibi rolled her eyes.** "And second, you say it as if you don't want to be released."**

**"I don't."**

Kyuubi had look that showed disbelief, **"You don't? Why in the hell do you want to stay locked up inside of a human? Especially considering the fact that they have limited lifespans?"**

Nibi was now serious, **"Because, I care about Yugito, and I don't want to hurt her. I mean, sure, if I could be released without harming her, then I might consider it. But I also don't want to be let free, considering how I don't know how I'll act once I'm out into the real world. Keeping me in here is what's best for everyone, and I'm perfectly fine with that."**

Kyuubi held a flat expression, **"Nibi-chan, with all due respect, I think that's stupid. Who cares about everyone else? We're demons. We were meant to cause damage and do whatever we please. And besides, who knows how much longer it'll be before Yugito dies? She'll be taking you with her, too."**

**"Not if Yugito has a child before then, where her baby will have a bit of my essence passed onto it."** Says Nibi, crossing her arms under her breasts. **"And I disagree with you, Kurama-chan. I don't believe all demons should be about destruction and ruling everything."**

Kyuubi crossed her arms as well, **"You know I hate it when you call me Kurama."**

**"It's your name, isn't it? Why do you want to enslave everyone anyway?"**

Kyuubi's red eyes glowed for a quick second, **"Because, Matatabi-chan, it's what the humans have been doing to us for all these years! All they've tried to do is capture us and use us for our power. So now, I'm going to return the favor and use them for my pleasure."** 'Kurama' said with an evil grin. **"And you can help me achieve this."**

Matatabi shook her head, **"I'd agree with you, only if I was exactly as insane as you are."**

**"I'm not insane."** The Nine-Tails scoffs, **"I just know what's right and what's wrong. I'm only doing what they tried to do to me for thousands of years. It's karma."**

**"Kurama, karma acts upon itself. No one uses karma for their own revenge. And besides, the people that tried using you are dead now. The only people we have to worry about are the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. Everyone else is innocent."**

**"Innocent, my ass. All humans are all the fucking same."** Kyuubi hisses. Nibi could tell that she hit a nerve.

**"No, they aren't. Yugito, my container, is the sweetest and most kindest human I've ever met. And Naruto seems to be a good guy, too."**

**"I'm not concerned with them. Naruto is a hindrance. I'm not concerned with just him, I'm going after everyone. If anything, killing him will be an act of kindness on my part, seeing as I'm not making him suffer under my rule when I get set free. Besides, he probably uses me for my power too. That's what his father wanted, anyway."**

Nibi was getting frustrated with Kyuubi at the moment. She had always been good friends with her, but she seems even more stubborn and irrational than she used to be.

**"You are so twisted in the head. First off, killing is never an act of kindness, unless the person asks for death itself. Second, Madara was using you to destroy Konoha, and from what I'm assuming, Naruto's father was only trying to stop you, and sealing you inside his son seemed to be the only way to stop your rampage. And third, have you even tried to get to know Naruto?"**

Kyuubi's face dripped with disgust, **"Why should I?"**

**"Because, he's probably a good guy. He's containing you inside him. He's most likely never tried doing anything for you, because you never gave him a chance. Yugito and I get along great, and she even had some things arranged to make my cell more comfortable. If you actually tried giving Naruto a chance to be friends with you,then maybe you'll see that all humans aren't as bad as you make them out to be."**

**"You know I can't even get close to humans anymore. Not after what happened before."** Kyuubi said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Nibi closed her eyes and chuckled a bit, having put two and two together. Kyuubi glared at her. **"What's so funny?"**

Nibi shook her head. **"Nothing. I just understand why you feel this way now. After we got close to the Sage of Six Paths, you were disappointed when he left and died. All of us were, Kurama. You know how it feels to get close to someone, and feel the pain of them leaving. I know, because I helped you dry your tears when you were crying. But that's life. I felt the same way, but you don't see me behaving this way."**

Nibi had hit another nerve. A much bigger one this time, seeing as two small tears slid down Kyuubi's cheeks.

**"Shut up..."** She choked as she wiped her face with her arm.**"You don't know anything about me..."**

Nibi wiped a tear from Kyuubi's face softly, **"I know you more than you think. We both came from Juubi, remember?"**

Kyuubi looked at her and glared before swatting her hand away.

**"No, you don't know how I feel. I was closer to the Sage than any of you were because I'm stronger than all of you."**

Nibi glared, **"This is the reason why the rest of the Biju hate you. You think because you have the most tails, that you're stronger than all of us."**

**"Well, I am. Sorry to break it to you."** Kyuubi says cockily.

Nibi just took a deep breath, not wanting to spark a confrontation, **"Listen, back to where we left off. If you just calm down and let the past stay in the past, I promise you'll feel a lot better."**

**"Sorry Nibi, but my decision has already been made. I'm going to get set free and give mankind everything that has been coming to them."**

The look in Nibi's eyes hardened, **"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."**

Kyuubi's aura just gave off the smell of arrogance, **"Yeah? And exactly what are you gonna do about it?"**

For the next few seconds, only a pair of red glowing eyes and a pair of icy blue eyes were exchanging looks with fierce emotions within them.

* * *

_***Meanwhile, in an alleyway***_

"Great. You made her pass out, Ino."

"Hey, its not my fault! She's the one that always passes out so easily!"

"Only when it comes to Naruto-kun."

"Well, yeah, true. That makes it slightly understandable, I guess."

"Exactly. Now imagine what she'll do once she sees his cock..."

Ino giggled lustfully, "I think she'll die."

Tenten laughed as well, "Hehehe, well we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"Nope. And come on, lets pick her up and drop her off at our place, so we can recruit her and whatnot."

"Yeah. Ugh, her boobs are huge... and she's not even fat or anything. By the time she's twenty, I think she might have Tsunade-sama beat."

Ino and Tenten glimpsed at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah."

"I honestly don't see why Naruto-kun never tried to pursue her. Hinata's pretty hot!"

"Maybe he doesn't like big breasts. Maybe he likes flat-chested girls. He does like Sakura, after all."

Ino snickered, "That's cold, Tenten."

Tenten shrugged, "She's still kinda hot though."

"True, I guess. And telling by the way Naruto was handling our chests, I doubt that he only favors small boobs though." Ino says slyly.

The weapons expert grinned, "Good point. Wouldn't mind letting him doing that to us again..."

"And more... What do you think he's doing? Him and Kyuubi-sama?"

"I dunno, probably gathering up more members like we are."

"Do you think we might even get the Hokage to join us?"

"Knowing our master?" Tenten looked at her with a smile, "Heh, we just might."

Ino beamed brightly, "Thinking about it gets me excited!"

Tenten, with an unconscious Hinata slung over her shoulders, grinned, "Oh, me too..."

* * *

A fight between two Tailed Beasts could be described as exhilarating. Far more magnificent then any battle two shinobi could ever engage in. Despite the fact that Kurama and Matatabi were not in their original forms, and they didn't have nearly as much power as they would have, the battle could still be viewed as an epic fight.

Nibi's cell was destroyed. The destructive power of a Biju's chakra, let alone two of them, could destroy practically anything.

However, the battle seemed that it could go either way, that is until Nibi sent out a big ball of dark chakra from her hand, which caught Kyuubi off guard. Kyuubi blew back and landed on top of Nibi's now messy bed and found Nibi herself on top of her, pinning her down.

Kyuubi fought to get free, but to no avail, **"Tch! What the hell? How are you faster and stronger than I am?"**

Nibi grinned at her, **"Because I told you already, Yugito and I have worked some stuff out. She gave me most of my power back before I even entered this village for this exact situation. Right now, I can break this seal and be released if I wanted to. But she trusts me with this power, and I'm going to use it to stop you."**

This didn't calm Kyuubi's anger, **"Get off of me! You're going to make a huge mistake!"**

Nibi's face was relaxed and calm, "**No, you're the one trying to make the wrong decisions. Do you think the Sage would want you to do this? He always tried promoting a world of peace, and here you go trying to throw it into chaos. Lust-filled chaos."** Says Nibi.

Kyuubi only growled with outrage, thrashing around even more in a futile effort to get free. **"Matatabi, I'm going to tell you one more time to let me g-unhh...?"** Kyuubi moans slightly when Nibi's blue tail glides against her exposed genitalia. **"W-What are you doing?"**

Nibi grinned, **"I've been wanting to do some things to you again for a long time, Kurama-chan. Now that I have enough power to overpower you, I think I'll do just that."** She then leaned forward and planted a deep kiss onto Kyuubi's 's growls that were escaping into Nibi's mouth started out loud and fierce, but died down as Nibi continued kissing her passionately, grinding her body against hers, and rubbing her tail against Kyuubi's slit.

Matatabi broke the kiss, **"Once I make you cum over and over again, and take away all this built up power from you, then maybe I'll be able to show you the light."** She told her, looking deep within her pulsing red irises. Nibi could tell that Kyuubi was trying to use Genjutsu or a mind control technique at the moment, but Nibi was far too strong to succumb to it. "**I'm usually not one to take advantage of someone against their will, but if it means stopping you..."**

Nibi went right back to kissing Kyuubi.

Kyuubi didn't put up as much of a fight this time. In fact, Kyuubi even hesitantly opened her mouth and let Nibi's tongue enter. She could feel that Kyuubi was getting wet now, and even was starting to welcome her advances.

The Two-Tails soon let go of Kyuubi's wrists and started playing with her D-cup breasts. Kyuubi moaned a bit and didn't stop her, even when her hands were free. Nibi kneaded the soft mounds of flesh on Kyuubi's chest expertly, making her bite her lip. She let out a delayed moan when Nibi licked down her neck and slowly down her collarbone.

**"No... S-Stop..."** Kyuubi breathed. **"Nibi, I'm gonna kill you..."**

Nibi stopped her tongue just as she reached her breasts, **"Oh I don't think you'd want to do that."** She teases before latching her mouth onto Kyuubi's pink erect nipple, eliciting a moan from her. At this point, Nibi's tail was fully soaked in her fellow demon's juices, and began prodding itself into her entrance. She moved it past her lips and slowly inched it deep inside her.

**"Mmngh...!"** Kyuubi exclaims she felt penetration. As Nibi continued covering Kyuubi's large breasts in a thin coating of saliva, she inched it deeper inside of her and began fucking her with her tail.

**"Mm, you're really wet, Kurama-chan... Someone must be really horny..."** Nibi teases as she thrusts her tail deeper inside of her. **"Does it feel good? To be overpowered for once?"**

Kyuubi's moans increasing in volume was the only answer Nibi got.

_**"It actually does... Too bad for you, though. Everything is still going as planned."**_


End file.
